Going Home
by Nature9000
Summary: Sequel to Revenge for Carly. Sam and Freddie have to return home from Paris after twelve years, soon they run into trouble with an old enemy. They also run into the family that Sam never wanted to see again. Will things work out for Sam and her family?R
1. Remembering

Going Home

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, if I did, I'd be rich and the kids would be sixteen.

* * *

Chapter 1 (Remembering)

"All these years and all Ciara ever wanted to do was see her sister one more time," Spencer said quietly as everyone stood outside of a large chapel. Spencer's ten year old daughter Shelly stood next to two twelve year old male twins, Daniel and Brian, they stood next to Dale and Amy Puckett who were standing with Madison Puckett and Carly. The funeral for Ciara Puckett-Shay ended several hours ago, Drake had to go on an assignment.

"You never found Sam?" Madison asked quietly. The fifteen year old shoved her hands in her pockets and looked to the ground. _"Maybe if I didn't want my parents to get back together when I was five…they wouldn't have._"

"I would have liked to see my older sister and cousin," Brian said with a small sigh.

"Its official, Sam's fallen off the face of the earth," Spencer said with a frown. He knew he shouldn't joke, at least he didn't consider that a joke. Sam left years ago with Freddie and didn't want to be found, that much was evident. So long it seemed everybody was pointing fingers, all the way from Mrs. Amy Puckett down to sweet little Madison.

"Some times I can't help but wish she was still here," Carly said sadly. "She hates every last one of us now, including me. It had been Carly after some time that tried to convince Sam to fix her broken relationship with her mother. Sam wouldn't hear of it, and they got into a big fight, that alone was what ended their age old friendship. To think that Amy disowning her daughter would have caused such a friendship to end, even Sam's relationship with Madison, Dale and Ciara brought forth an end when Madison and Ciara appeared to support Dale and Amy remarrying. To top it off, she was already upset with Dale and Ciara for not ever entirely incarcerating the man that raped her. The man lived and for his crimes, he didn't get very long in jail. Ice stayed in prison for what was supposed to be ten years with parole; he was released within four years, on a bail. So when Mrs. Benson died of cancer, that was the opportunity Sam and Freddie took to leave for Paris, France. "None of us tried to make amends, all of us acted like we didn't really give a damn about her."

"Now there's no way to contact her," Spencer said with a frown. "The only thing we know is Freddie became some big time director, but nowhere at all does it mention where he lives or how to contact him. Ciara's greatest wish may never be fulfilled."

"What wish was that?" Amy asked.

"Nothing mom," Madison said with a slightly clenched fist. Amy shrugged and looked to the ground; she clenched her fists and crossed her arms.

"Can we not talk about that woman today?"

"What? She's not just a woman to you! She's your…" Madison looked to Amy and sighed; she slowly shook her head and looked away. "Nevermind, it isn't important…" Though she was only three at the time, Madison could remember everything that happened between Amy and Sam that day.

-_Flashback-_

Sam had come home with Freddie, Madison had been playing with her dolls in the living room and was eagerly waiting for Sam, she hadn't seen her all day. When Sam came, everyone sat down around the couch; Madison could see some tension and fear in Sam's eyes. "Mom…I'm pregnant," Sam said quietly. Madison looked over at Amy and saw her take a deep breath and the tension in the air seemed only to grow thicker.

"You're going to have an abortion." Sam's mouth dropped and she shook her head. Madison was listening intently, she didn't know what an abortion was and was very interested in the conversation now.

"No. I want to keep this baby, I hate abortions anyway. Abortions are unsanitary!" Madison raised her eyebrow, so abortions took away the baby, she wondered if it was when the child came.

"Sam, I am your mother, I say you are to have an abortion."

"No, this baby has a chance at life. This baby will grow up to be something important most likely. I don't want to be responsible for taking out a possible future president for all we know."

"Do you want to be known as a slut? You can't have a baby at your age! The baby is the product of a rapist, there is no way I will allow a rapist's child running in this house!" Madison was taken aback by her mother's words, she didn't know what the word 'slut' meant but she knew it wasn't a good word. She saw her father glance nervously at her.

"It's not the rapist's child, it's _my_ child. Abortion is not an option, I want to have this child and I want to raise it. If you can't understand that…" Something told Madison that abortions were a deal that killed the child; she couldn't imagine killing a little baby. Then she realized by Sam's words that it sounded like the baby could never be born, her eyes grew wide and she wanted her mom to stop saying such harsh things toward Sam, she didn't like the conversation, she didn't like the look on her sister's face.

"I am telling you that my word is law around this house and you will _not_ have this child!" By now tears were coming to Sam's eyes and her fists were clenching.

"Women who have abortions are freaks. They give up on that child and they murder that baby. I refuse to have an abortion and I want to raise this child."

_"Please stop, mommy,"_ Madison thought with tears threatening to come. _"Stop hurting Sammy, she looks sad, I don't like Sammy to be sad."_

"You don't even have anyone to raise the child with."

"I can have help from my family."

"That baby will not enter this house. You will have an abortion, my word is final!" Freddie had stood up for Sam but Amy had Dale kick him out, and then the fighting was still not over.

"Mom I can't believe you just threw my boyfriend out of the house!" Sam exclaimed. "What did he do to you!"

"He sassed me and went against my word."

"Mom, I'm going to have this baby! There is _nothing_ you can say or do to make me stop having this baby." Madison started to sniffle and cry, Sam's look had changed to anger and her mom was fierce.

"You won't have anyone to take care of the baby with you, and I'm not about to help you raise it!" Sam's mouth dropped and Amy crossed her arms. "I have twins to take care of and a three year old little girl, I am not taking care of another child."

"What is wrong with you, mother!"

"What the hell is wrong with you! You're my daughter you should know what to expect!" Madison had been growing fearful during this entire argument, she was afraid of her mom hitting Sam, it looked more like Sam was in pain.

"Mom, come on! Why can't you be reasonable?"

"Why can't you just do what I ask of you! Why must you constantly be so selfish!"

"Selfish, I'm not the one who's being selfish! You're the one who is being selfish! What kind of mother are you? You're not a mother at all!" Amy slapped Sam across the face and Sam touched her face, her cheek burned.

"You are not my daughter." Madison's eyes grew wide when Amy slapped Sam, tears started to flow down her face and she squeezed her toy harder than ever.

"Mommy, you're scaring me!" Madison exclaimed as she pulled on Amy's clothing, but it had no effect.

"What are you talking about, I'm not your daughter?" Sam asked.

"Just that, you are not my daughter. My daughter would listen to me, it's those friends of yours that have taught you this attitude. You're forbidden from seeing them!"

"You can't do that!"

"I can do so much more than what you think! In fact, you are no longer permitted to set foot in this house."

"Y-You're going to disown me!"

"You heard correct. Now collect your stuff and get out of here, I don't want your disgusting stuff in this house you whore!" Sam's face burned and tears shot from her eyes. Madison let out a gasp, she didn't understand what the word was that her mother called Sam, but it seemed that Sam was in more pain now than ever before.

"Fine!" Sam stormed to her room and started to pack her things. Ten minutes passed and Madison was growing even more scared and nervous than she'd ever been.

"Hurry up and get your filthy butt out of this house!"

"I'm gone!" Sam said as she walked in the room with two suitcases.

"Go!" Sam walked toward the door and stopped to look back, Amy stood with her arm pointing toward the door and a stern look on her face. "I don't want your face in this house again." Sam's face turned to a look of anger mixed with sadness as she left the door. Madison jumped up and ran to the window and watched Sam slowly walking away.

"Sammy! Where's Sammy going!" Madison turned to her mom and cried. "Mommy, why did you yell at Sammy, why did Sammy leave? Where is Sammy going!"

"It doesn't matter," Amy said with a harsh look.

-_End Flashback-_

Madison clenched her fists harder and growled, it was all her mother's fault they never could see Sam again, and never would, her mother didn't want to bother helping raise any children. It was almost hypocritical of her, since she was pregnant. Of course, she didn't get to raise Brian or Daniel for a couple of years. Tears fell from Madison's eyes once more and Shelly tugged on her shirt.

"Aunt Madison," Shelly said quietly. Madison wiped her eyes and smiled softly at Shelly. "You're still crying for mommy? Mommy wouldn't want you to cry anymore, she would be sad."

"No Shelly, that's not why I'm crying," Madison said as she hugged Shelly. "Although, I am still crying on the inside because she was my sister."

"That's right, now you don't have a sister…"

"No, I…" Madison sighed, she had almost forgotten that Shelly never knew her Aunt Sam. Brian and Daniel barely remembered anything about her, they were just little toddlers. It was Madison's fault, at least that's what she always thought, it was her fault that she'd never see her favorite sister again. When she turned five, Brian and Daniel were two, she wanted both her mom and dad to get back together. Ciara even supported her, it was only because she was young and couldn't stand being without both of her parents. So her parents got back together, and then Sam got upset that Ciara supported her parents moving together, but really Amy kept Sam away from the family mostly. Amy was the one that told Sam that Ciara and Madison didn't want to see her. So, Sam stopped visiting Dale, Ciara and Madison for the longest time. Sam's baby was two then, when Sam's baby turned five, that was when Mrs. Benson passed away from cancer. Without warning, Sam, Freddie and their baby moved away.

"So what are you really sad about, Aunt Madison?" Madison couldn't tell Shelly that her grandmother kicked someone that would have been her own aunt out of the family, she didn't have the heart to do such a thing.

"Don't worry about it, Shelly. You're right, Ciara wouldn't want us to be sad right now…its best that whatever pain, caused by whatever person, just be brushed aside for a while. If we hold on to that pain…" Madison slowly glanced over at Amy, she closed her eyes and sighed. "…Then we risk developing a grudge against whatever the cause of that pain is. So stay happy, though your mother is gone, she is still with you." Madison smiled and hugged Shelly close, she then pointed toward Shelly's chest, right over her heart. "Right here, that's where she is, that's where she always will be. No matter what, she is with you in spirit and heart." With that, the group all decided to leave the area. It was a hard day for them, Ciara's death was very tough for everybody, and with her death brought several memories of Sam, each memory more painful than the last. Though the pain depended on the person, in reality, it seemed on Madison thought or cared about Sam. It seemed to be only her that wanted to see Sam again, the others did not seem to think much of that idea at all. Either they didn't care, or Amy wasn't letting them, Madison would have put money on them not caring.

* * *

There you go, the sequel of Revenge for Carly begins. I hope you liked this chapter (and yes, it's Seddie surrounded. I just started out with Madison's perspective first.) Please, leave reviews and tell me your thoughts.


	2. Job Transfer

oing Home

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, if I did, I'd be rich and the kids would be sixteen.

A/N: I see nobody's reviewed this yet, would be nice to get some of those on this story since this sequel was something that was anticipated. Hope you like this chapter here.

* * *

Chapter 2 (Job Transfer)

The six year old girl, Alex, ran up to her mother and hugged her. "Hi mommy!" Alex said with a grin. Sam smiled and hugged Alex.

"Hey, what's going on, dear?" Sam asked.

"I drew this picture!" Alex said as she handed Sam a scribbled picture of five people. "That's you, daddy, Sarah and John."

"It's very good, I love it." Sam looked over as John walked into the room with a snack.

"Can I have this, mommy?" John asked.

"Well, supper will be done in thirty minutes. So if you eat that and nothing else, it will be fine."

"Thank you mommy!" Sam smiled and walked over to a chair and sat down. She kept her eyes glued on the picture and smiled as she remembered her family. She was mad at them all, but she still wished she could see some of them. Carly had actually done quite a bit of damage to her and her mom pretty much hated her. She knew she'd probably never see them again and she could care less if she did. Sam was a fulltime home school mom. If she only had one child, she probably would have been a teacher, but she didn't think the schools were all that great anymore, and her children had great social life through the home school groups and the church.

"Mommy, how come only Sarah got to go to work with Daddy?" Alex asked as she walked over to Sam.

"He could only take one child and I needed you and John here to help me today."

"Oh…okay!" Alex looked at Sam and saw a tear falling from her eyes. "Mommy, why are you crying?" Sam didn't know why she was crying, she didn't usually cry when she thought of her family. This time though, she did, she smiled sweetly and sighed.

"Mommy's just thinking of some old memories," Sam said as she rubbed her daughter's head.

**-NEW SCENE-**

Freddie and his twelve year old daughter, Sarah drove toward his job, he was a director which meant he really was his own boss of sorts. Of course, he had a person that worked above him and told him where to go and what to do. He had a good career under the person for twelve years and worked well with the actors and actresses he directed, there were always the 'regulars' which meant he directed them more than others. He usually had one male regular and one female regular. They didn't always go in the same motion picture, sometimes they might, but mostly they did not.

"Dad, can I ask you a question?" Sarah asked while looking out the window.

"Yes."

"What did Mom's friend, Carly ever do to her?" Freddie sighed and looked over at Sarah.

"She got sort of conceited I guess…They had a big fight, would you like me to explain?" Sarah nodded so Freddie went on to explain what had happened with Carly.

-_Flashback-_

Sam and Freddie went to Carly for another webcast like they usually did. Sarah was three years old at the time and Sam brought her over to the show, she did every now and then. Freddie took the camera and the trio began their usual webcast. When it was over, they all were sitting around in the chairs. "So, how are you taking the remarriage of your parents?" Carly asked.

"It could be better, to be honest," Sam said with a sigh. "It seems to me that they're all against me now. Amy keeps telling me that none of them want me around, Ciara doesn't care about me nor does Madison, even Dale is sick of me." Sam shrugged and crossed her arms. "It's fine with me if she doesn't want me to see my family."

"Why is that?"

"Well, she always gets what she wants."

"Oh come on now…"

"Well Ciara supported the marriage and Amy shoved it in my face. She was always laughing at me and saying things like I didn't have anymore to do with them now. If she doesn't want me there, then fine, I'm not going to be there. She'll never see her granddaughter either."

"Sam!"

"What?"

"You can't just keep acting like this…"

"Like what?" Carly groaned and rubbed her forehead.

"Like a bitch." Freddie and Sam stared at Carly with wide eyes, it was the first time Carly ever said something like that. "Seriously, that's all you ever do, it gets old, Sam. You need to stop bitching about what happened and just try to fix things with your mother and family. I'm sure if you did, things would get better."

"Did you just call me…"

"Well it's true!"

"Carly!" Freddie said quickly.

"What? Don't tell me that you don't agree."

"Carly, Amy doesn't even acknowledge or know I'm married to Freddie," Sam said quietly. "So why should I let her see her grandchild?" Carly stood up and slapped Sam across the face. Sam gasped and put her hand on her cheek and Carly stared at her hand in shock.

"What the hell, Carly!" Freddie exclaimed as he ran over to Sam.

"I'm sorry, but you just needed a slap. You need to realize that you can't just go on forever holding a grudge."

"My mother _disowned_ me, Carly!" Sam said as she stood up quickly. "She doesn't want me anymore, she doesn't care about me. I'm not holding a grudge, that bitch is the one that's holding a grudge!"

"Maybe she's not! Have you ever thought of that? Have you thought that maybe, you're the one who should go to her and try to patch things up? Maybe you're the one that needs to talk to her, because she doesn't seem to be coming to you."

"Are you saying it's my fault? Are you suggesting that I should have done what my mother wanted? My mother wanted me to kill my baby, that's what she wanted! I guess you're taking her side then."

"I-I didn't mean it like that…" Sam quickly slapped Carly across the face and caused Carly to stumble backwards somewhat and place her hand to her face.

"Maybe you're right, maybe it _is_ my fault. I guess it's my fault that I was raped by that bastard then!" By now Sam had tears coming from her eyes. "Since you seem to be on my mother's side like everyone else is, then I think our friendship is over!"

"Sam, wait!"

"It's over, Carly, goodbye. You can tell the viewers that iCarly is finished, I'm leaving iCarly, come on Freddie." Sam picked up Sarah and walked out the door. Carly looked over at Freddie and he slowly shook his head, he too exited the room and left Carly to her thoughts.

-_End Flashback_-

"Why did it happen like that?" Sarah asked with a sad voice.

"Your mom was still hurt by her mother, so much so that Carly really did sound like she was on Amy's side. Even I thought she was slightly at that time. Carly's concern was probably that Sam's family had reconciled with Amy and that Sam should do so as well."

"That's too bad, she was mom's best friend, right?"

"Yeah…It's a shame too, your mom was very hurt and that's why she didn't ever talk to Carly again." Freddie parked the car near his work area and looked over at Sarah. "We're here." Sarah smiled as she and Freddie exited the car, they made their way into the building and Freddie met up with his boss and two regular actors.

"Freddie, hey there buddy!" The boss said as he patted Freddie's back. "It's good to see you, buddy."

"Yeah, do you need something though?" Usually Freddie's boss didn't show up at his workplace unless something was needed.

"Yes. Unfortunately you will no longer be working under me. I am being forced to quit my job, heh, you have to love wives. Anyway, I'm getting too old to work and so I had to find another person who was willing to accept you as their director of choice, _and_ had a couple regulars for you."

"Okay…well tell me who you found." Freddie crossed his arms and rubbed his chin as the boss smiled.

"Well okay, your new boss is a man by the name of Brad Smith. He's in the States, are you okay with that?"

"The United States? Yeah, I guess I'm fine with that…" Sarah blinked and tapped Freddie's shoulder.

"Does that mean we'll be moving?" Sarah asked.

"Ah, your father has to," The boss said. "I can't look for any others and if he doesn't go, he will be out of a job."

"Oh…" Freddie sighed and shrugged his shoulders, he'd have to talk to Sam about it, he knew she'd be accepting though.

"So, who's the regular?" Freddie asked.

"Okay, Brad Smith's location is in Seattle, your first actress, otherwise known as your regular, will be Carly Shay." Freddie and Sarah both paled slightly and their eyes grew wide.

"I can't do that!" Freddie exclaimed. "My wife will have a problem with it."

"It's either that or you are out of a job. Look, we can do what we do with some directors…we won't tell the actors your real name and you can be disguised or something. That way if she's a problem, you don't have to worry. Is that okay with you?" Freddie sighed and closed his eyes, what other option did he have, really.

"I'll have to do it, so okay, I'll do it."

"Good, I'm glad." He knew Sam now wasn't going to be very happy, it didn't seem like something that would end well. Fate must have been playing a interesting hand, there had to be a reason that his job would lead him as well as Sam back to their old home and to Carly.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that, so Freddie and Sam are returning home, nice. Next chapter will be up soon


	3. First Day on the Job

Going Home

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, if I did, I'd be rich and the kids would be sixteen.

* * *

Chapter 3 (First Day on the Job)

Freddie had to do an immediate move, so they packed their things and left by the end of the week. As expected, Sam wasn't thrilled with returning home or that Carly was going to be one of his actresses. "So, do you know what the first film she stars in that you'll be directing?" Sam asked as they drove to their new home.

"I'm not sure really," Freddie responded. "I think it has something to do with her character returning to her hometown several years after college and being a successful person. Everything in the hometown has changed, including her family that she hasn't seen since she left. Apparently something happened and either her character or the family wants to make amends." Sam crossed her arms and chuckled as she looked out the window.

"I wonder how much of an actress she really is."

"Actually I have seen a few of her films, some of them are okay but a lot of them aren't too great. She has good acting talent, but I think it's the director that's making her do poorly in some of the films."

"Oh, well maybe you'll be able to fix that with your directing skills." Freddie shrugged, he figured that Sam probably wouldn't be coming to his workplace as often as she used to, he frowned at that because she was always fun to be around. The actors loved her whenever she visited, he knew it was best not to interfere, if she ever wanted to patch things up with Carly, he'd be there for her, but he wouldn't push her to do it.

"So my second name will have to be Todd Brown, I don't like the name but I'll have to go with it. I have to go to the workplace, do you want to go with me?"

"No thanks, I think it'd be best that you drop me as well as the kids off at the house." Freddie looked over at Sam and nodded, he could do that for her. He parked the car at the house, they already had all their stuff moved in, it had of course been a week since they moved in and today was the day Freddie had to meet his new boss and of course, Carly. He kissed Sam and the family got out of the car and waved him off, once he arrived at his workplace, he put on his spiky blonde wig and a pair of sunglasses. He also put on his fake moustache and crossed his arms. It seemed to work for him.

_"It's been twelve years, so Carly can't recognize me no matter how hard she tries, right? Well, not at first glance anyway, and besides, actresses are more concerned with their role rather than what the director looks like, at least that's how it should be. Now, to find them."_ Freddie got out of the car and walked into the building, he soon spotted Mr. Brad Smith and Carly standing in a room. Carly had her arms crossed and was looking toward the ground, Brad was smiling as Freddie walked in the room. "Fred-" Freddie coughed loudly and quickly corrected himself. "Todd Brown, I'm your new director." Carly glanced up at Freddie and smiled softly, Brad shook Freddie's hand and looked over at Carly.

"You'll have to excuse her," Brad said with a sigh. "She's no prima donna or anything, but she's going through a rough patch in her life."

_"Really?"_

"It's good to meet you Mr. Brown," Carly said with a soft smile.

"Please, call me Todd." Freddie rubbed his chin and smiled at her. _"Hmm, I hope she's not still upset over the incident twelve years ago."_

"I heard a lot about you from my good friend over in Paris," Brad said with a smile. "I believe you'll do rather well. So Mr. Big-time Hollywood Producer, I hope you'll look over the script for Miss. Shay's film."

_"Miss? I guess Carly hasn't gotten married yet, I wonder what happened to Jake."_ Freddie knew he needed to put their numbers in his cell phone so he reached for it but didn't find it. _"Oh crap! I forgot my phone!"_

"Mr. Brown, you have someone here to see you," A voice called out. "It's your wife!"

_"She's probably bringing my phone."_ Freddie nodded and excused himself as he stepped out of the room.

"You forgot your phone," Sam said with a chuckle. She handed him his cell phone. "Oh, and I made you some food." Sam handed Freddie a plate that had some meat, beans and rice in it. It was covered with plastic foil. "Okay, so I pretty much cooked it from leftovers, but it was still made with my love."

"Thank you, Sam."

"I love you, and you'll always be my favorite dork." Sam smirked and Freddie laughed lightly.

"Oh, being back home has awakened that, I see."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Sam wrapped her arms around Freddie's neck and gently kissed his lips. "Still such good, warm kisses."

"I love you, Sam."

"Have fun at work with Ms. Prima Donna." Freddie laughed once more and shook his head.

"You know, I don't think she's married yet."

"Wow, I wonder whatever happened to Jake."

"That's what I thought."

"Hey, I think I want to take the kids to see their grandmother with you."

"Really, you're going to try and patch things up?" Freddie smirked and Sam playfully slapped his arm.

"I meant your mother's grave. I wanted to go see it, the children should know some more about her!"

"I think it's a great idea, and we should do it when I get home."

"Okay, I'll talk to you later, dork." Freddie rolled his eyes and smirked.

"I'll see you later, Sam." Freddie turned around and walked back into the room. Carly was staring at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You should have let your wife come in," Carly said quietly.

"Yeah, it would have been nice to meet your wife," Brad stated.

"She was…in a hurry," Freddie stated. He glanced over at Carly and looked into her eyes, he wanted to know how she really felt about what happened with Sam all those years ago. "Maybe you'll see her one day, you'd love her…probably."

"Yeah, sure thing, dork." Freddie nearly choked and paled slightly, Carly laughed and shook her head. "Sorry, I couldn't resist. I do that to every new person I meet, it's sort of something…someone I knew used to do that all the time. I certainly hope it doesn't cost me my job Mr. Brown, uh, Todd."

"No, don't worry about it Carly, its fine."

"Oh, are we already on a first name basis?" Carly smirked and Freddie let out a chuckle.

"Yeah, I like to refer to all my actors as their first name. It gives a comforting gesture and lets the actors know that they can talk to me on a personal and friendly level."

"Oh, I see, well that's nice. Anyway, this is your office, like Mr. Smith over here says. Your desk is right here, and the script and everything is ready for you to read through it.

"Well, I'll leave you to get acquainted with your office," Brad said as he walked out. Freddie nodded and sat in his chair, Carly started to leave but Freddie stopped her.

"Carly, if you don't mind, would you have a seat," Freddie asked while pointing to the chair across from his desk. Carly turned and sat down.

"Yes sir?"

"I noticed this, but you seemed a little pale when I came back after talking to my wife, why was that?"

"Oh…I'm sorry, it's just…she reminded me of someone." Carly tenderly ran her fingers over her cheek, Freddie raised his eyebrow at this gesture. Carly looked up at him and smiled. "I mean, I heard her talking to you…"

"Okay, _what_ did you hear?"

"Nothing really, just her voice sounded familiar to me." Freddie nodded, he could understand why Sam sounded familiar to her.

"How long have you been an actress for?" Carly's eyes brightened and she grinned.

"Oh, for several years actually! I wasn't really an actress during this part of my life, but it was considered acting…back in Junior High and High School I was part of a web program." Freddie nodded his head and leaned back in the chair.

"iCarly."

"Yes, so you've heard of it!"

"Yes, you could say I was an avid watcher of the program. I could tell you had some acting material, that other girl did as well."

"Oh, you mean Sam. Yeah, she was great…We were best friends." Freddie rested his elbow on the arm of his chair and pressed his index finger to his temple.

"_Were_ best friends? You mean you're no longer best friends?"

"We kind of…grew apart actually. She left the show, I don't know what happened to her after that."

"Ah, well did she ever become an actress like you?"

"I don't think so actually…" Freddie sighed, Sam hadn't become an actress. He always thought Sam had great acting talent but she didn't ever want to act again, not after what happened with Carly.

"My wife has great acting talent, that's why all my actors usually love her. You'd be surprised how much she helps on the set, maybe she'll help out here once she gets the chance to do so. Tell me, do you ever think about your costar of iCarly, or even the tech producer?"

"Oh all the time! Mostly Sam though…" Freddie narrowed his eyes slightly and Carly continued. "You see, twelve years ago she became pregnant and moved in with her boyfriend, the tech producer. Hmm, what was his name?" Carly tapped her chin and smiled. "Oh right, it was Freddie. Well you see, he protected her well…they were so much in love. Her mother and family pretty much got rid of her and then I guess I burned a bridge with her. I'm sorry to bother you with all this, though!"

"Oh, don't worry about it."

"Yeah…well the bastard that raped her is still out and about, he's doing whatever he pleases these days and nobody can really find him." Freddie's eyes widened briefly, Ice was still around, he was alive. Carly continued to eye Freddie, she shrugged her shoulders and crossed her arms while tapping her foot on the ground. "Sometimes I wonder where Sam and Freddie are, and it doesn't affect my acting, I promise you that!"

"Good, I want nothing to distract you when you're performing. Now, tell the other actors that when we meet, we'll be doing some acting exercises and such. I need to get to know my actors, I'm also going to be reading through this script. I should be done reading through this in about…" Freddie lifted the scripted and thumbed through it. "Give it about three to four days and I will see how the previous director has been-"

"Actually we haven't started on that play yet."

"Good. Every director has his or her own style of directing, then when I read through it, I will run through rehearsals. Unless you're the only one cast and we need auditions for this play."

"Yeah, I'm not too sure I even feel up to doing the lead role. I mean, sure it's a dramatic role and it's good…but it's also something that…well I guess I could tell you. I sort of wish it would actually happen." Freddie raised his eyebrow and nodded. "Plus, we actors are supposed to know how people would react and go with that, I could easily do that but, I'd be more fit for one of the people in that script that lived in the hometown." Carly laughed and shook her head. "But, since I'm pretty much considered for the lead role in this film, it's the director that molds and shapes the actor into the character…the auditioning is just for the people the director could work best with."

"Are you asking me to find a better actor, Carly?"

"No, I'm just saying…it may be difficult for me to play such a wishful role, the memories and everything…read the script. A girl returning to her hometown after being hurt by her family for some reason, it's so unrealistic and it's something I wish would be able to happen but it would never happen." Freddie raised his eyebrow as Carly stood up, she pulled out a small piece of paper with her number and Brad's number on it. "There, you will need our numbers. I'll talk to you later Mr. Brown." Carly walked toward the door and stopped. "By the way, spiked wigs never look very good at all." Freddie raised his eyebrows as Carly left the room, he sighed and began to read through the script.

* * *

There's the chapter, good talk those two had. Notice anything about Carly's actions, you don't suppose she has an idea? Well, stick around!


	4. Arts and Crafts

Going Home

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, if I did, I'd be rich and the kids would be sixteen.

Chapter 4 (Arts and Crafts)

"I think Carly recognized your voice when you came to work," Freddie said as he and Sam sat on the couch. "Then again, she may not have and thought she did."

"Well, it doesn't really matter," Sam said with a soft smile.

"I'm going to need to find a better wig apparently…"

"Why?" Sam raised her eyebrow and Freddie shrugged.

"I think Carly could tell it was a wig." Sam laughed and placed her hand on Freddie's shoulder.

"I wouldn't put it past her, Freddie. She _is_ smarter than you think."

"You don't think she could see right through my disguise, do you?" Sam shrugged and handed Freddie the script, she always read the scripts.

"You know, that is a very interesting movie deal. You say Carly doesn't feel too comfortable with the lead role?"

"Yeah…"

"I don't see why she wouldn't. It's not hard to do, I think." Freddie raised his eyebrow and smirked, Sam looked at him and blinked. "What?"

"I know it's not my place, but you should consider auditioning for the role. I would even have an assistant director working the auditions so as not to make it appear biased. I bet you'd be a shoe-in for that role." Sam blushed slightly and shook her head.

"I don't think so. I'd rather audition, besides, I _don't_ want to see Carly again, you remember that…" Sam looked to the ground and clenched her fists on her legs, Freddie sighed and wrapped his arm around Sam's shoulders.

"Look, you don't have to audition if you don't want to. But what happens if Carly finds out that Todd Brown is Freddie Benson? She knows you're married to me, she'll want to see you." Sam's eyes widened briefly but then turned to sadness as a tear escaped her eye.

"No, that's where you're wrong. She won't want to see me, she can't want to see me, not after what happened…" Freddie pulled Sam into a hug.

"Look, what's past is past, there really isn't anything you can do about that which is over. I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to do, but you have to talk to them all sometime. What would happen if one of them died or something before you ever patched things up?" Sam's eyes once more widened and she slowly stood up.

"I don't know…would they die?"'

"I'm just saying that for an example. You know, Carly hasn't married yet."

"What happened to Jake?"

"That's what I thought, maybe he just moved on."

"Yeah…well it's time to get to the church." Sam turned to the stairs and called the kids, Sarah, John and Alex all came down the stairs. "Are you three ready?"

"Yeah!" Sam smiled and Freddie stood up.

"Okay, the first day of church here," Freddie said as he crossed his arms. "Sarah, John, you two will be attending the service with us this first time around. Alex will go to the children's church for preschoolers up to sixth grade."

"Sounds fine to me," Sarah said with a slight shrug. "Of course, why not let John go with her? He _is_ eight…" Freddie rubbed his chin and looked at John.

"Would you like to go to the children's church with your sister?" Freddie asked.

"Sure!" John said quickly.

"Okay, so it's settled, let's go." Everyone left the house and got into the car, they then drove toward the church and walked in. "Okay, Sam, I'll take the kids to where they need to go, can you find where the main service is?"

"Yeah…" Sam knelt down and hugged Alex and John, she kissed them on the forehead and dusted off their clothes. "I want you two to have fun and listen to whatever the instructor of the class tells you. Can you do that for me?"

"Yeah mommy," Alex said with a smile. Sam and Sarah waved as the Freddie took the kids to children's church, once there, they met with the teacher.

"Hello, I'm Tricia Opal, nice to meet you," The teacher said as she shook Freddie's hand.

"Freddie Benson, and these are my children, Alex and John Benson. It's a pleasure to meet you." Tricia smiled and knelt down to Alex and John.

"Hello there, you're going to have a lot of fun here!" Alex and John smiled at the teacher and Freddie hugged them.

"Okay guys, I have to go find mommy and Sarah, so do whatever this lady asks you to do and we'll see you at the end of Church."

"Okay, bye daddy," Alex said with a smile. Alex and John looked around the room and saw a large table, then there were several other rooms, they didn't know what each of the rooms would lead to. Tricia led them to the table and soon the room started filling with more children. John didn't seem to have a problem with this, but Alex was shy.

"Okay children, lets bow our heads," Tricia said as she lowered her head, all the other kids followed and they said their daily prayer. When finished, Tricia clasped her hands together and looked around the room. "Today, we're going to do arts and crafts!" Alex lifted her head and smiled, she could have fun doing that. "Now, the girls will go in one room and the boys in another." Alex looked over at John with a worried look, he smiled and hugged Alex.

"Don't be afraid," John said as he smirked. "It'll be fun!" With that, John followed the other boys into their room, Alex sighed and felt a hand on her shoulder. She nearly jumped out of her seat and looked over to see another girl standing near her.

"I'm sorry if I scared you, I'm Shelly Shay. You look lonely, so I thought I'd come over here." Alex crossed her arms and looked at Shelly. Shelly lowered her hand and smiled. "You're not shy, are you? Come on, we'll have great fun! You can be my drawing partner! Daddy always tells me to make as many friends as I can, so I'm going to be your friend." Shelly took hold of Alex's wrist and pulled her into the room with the girls. Shelly took out a sheet of paper and started to draw something on it, she then showed it to Alex, it was only half done. "With a partner, you're supposed to work together, I'm drawing a horse standing next to this tree, can you fill in what I didn't?" Alex smiled softly and took a pen, she then filled in the rest of the picture. "Great!"

"I…like to draw," Alex said quietly.

"Oh, I love drawing. Art is one of the more fun things, my daddy always told me to do the things I enjoy. Daddy's a great person."

"My daddy's fun, he's a director."

"Oh, that's fun. My daddy is a lawyer but he'll often make these great sculptures." Alex smiled and started to draw something else on a sheet of paper. "You're new here, what was your name?"

"I'm Alex Benson."

"I told you my name, it's great to meet you. You're new and seemed shy, but you don't need to worry, everyone here is great. My daddy always told me to talk to the other kids."

"My mommy and daddy tell me that I shouldn't be shy around other kids, but I am."

"It's normal, when I was your age, I was very shy. My daddy isn't here today though, he'll pick me up after church."

"What about your mommy?" Shelly looked down sadly and Alex stopped and noticed the sad look. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you sad, forgive me, please!" Shelly looked up and smiled.

"Don't worry, all is fine. My mommy…she passed on a little over a week ago. Aunt Madison seemed really sad at her funeral, but I think she was sad about something else, I don't know what. I have an idea though, there is this person they were all talking about that seemed to make everyone quiet and angry."

"I don't know what I would do if my mommy died, I think I would cry. Sometimes, when my mommy is alone…she cries, and my daddy is always comforting her if he's around. I don't know why she cries, and there is even some times when daddy looks like he's going to cry but doesn't. They're not always sad, but when they are, I'm sad. My sister always tells me that something big happened to make them that way…"

"Oh…I'm making a heart for my daddy, it could make him happy. Do you want to make a heart for your mommy and daddy?"

"Yeah!" With that, the girls got some clay and tools from the tool drawer and began to work on making a couple of hearts. Tricia walked over to the girls and smiled.

"What are you girls making?"

"Hearts for our daddies and mommies," Shelly said with a smile. "Well, her mommy…"

"That's a very nice thing to do. I'm glad to see that you two have made friends."

"I like Shelly, she's nice," Alex said with a smile. Shelly smiled back and the girls continued their hearts. When done, they gave them to Tricia so she could put them in the oven and harden them, it didn't take long and she brought the hearts back to the girls.

"Here they are, I'm sure your families will love them." Tricia set the hearts on the table and walked off.

"Shelly, it's time to go!" A voice called. Shelly looked over and smiled.

"That's my daddy, maybe I'll see you again, Alex!" Shelly said quickly.

"Yeah, bye Shelly, it was fun meeting you!" Shelly hugged Alex and ran off to her dad. Alex turned and her hand hit the heart meant for Sam and it fell off the table, Alex gasped and leapt down, a chunk of the top had broken off.

"Mommy's heart!" Alex exclaimed. "It's broken…" Alex picked up the two pieces and looked over to see John walk in the room.

"Alex it's time to go, are you crying?" John asked as he walked over to Alex. He saw Alex holding the broken heart and picked it up. "What, are you crying because of this?"

"Its mommy's heart, I made it for her and now it's broken!" John looked at it and put the broken piece onto the full heart.

"Nah, Mommy will love it, I know mom and she'll love the heart." Alex sniffled and picked up the heart for Freddie and walked out of the room with John to meet their parents.

"Hey did you have fun?" Freddie asked.

"Why are you crying?" Sam asked with a frown. "Did something happen." Alex took the clay hearts and lifted them.

"I made you and daddy some hearts and your heart is broken, mommy!" Sam took her heart and the piece of her heart and looked at it. She looked over at Freddie and back to Alex, she knelt down and hugged Alex.

"I love it."

"You do?"

"Yes."

"I love my heart as well," Freddie said with a smile. "As for your mom's heart, we can glue it back together. Freddie looked over at Sam and smirked.

"See, I told you they'd love your hearts," John said with a smile.

"Did you meet anyone interesting?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, I met a friend named Shelly, she was fun and helped me with the hearts," Alex said with a bright smile.

"Well that's good." With that, the family said their goodbyes to the teacher and departed from the church.

* * *

Aw how cute, little Alex made a heart.. Anyway, there's the chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you thought.


	5. Lost in the Graveyard

Going Home

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, if I did, I'd be rich and the kids would be sixteen.

Chapter 5 (Lost in the Cemetery)

* * *

"Hey mom, can I go for a walk?" Sarah asked, Sam looked over at Sarah and rubbed her chin. She didn't see anything wrong with it.

"I guess so," Sam responded. John ran into the room and tugged on Sam's clothing.

"I want to go on a walk with Sarah," John said quickly.

"Okay, Sarah, let John go with you. Stay close to this area though and don't talk to strangers, I want you back in thirty minutes."

"Okay mom, come on John," Sarah said as she turned around. John followed her out the door after giving Sam a hug. Sarah and John walked down the street and stopped at a crosswalk, Sarah then took John's hand and walked across the street. "So, where do you want to go?"

"I want to go back to the cemetery that we went to the other day. I want to see Grandma's grave again." Sarah thought for a moment, the grave wasn't far, it was only a five minute walk, it should be okay.

"Sure, there's no harm in doing that, John." John smiled and walked with Sarah to the cemetery, when they reached it, they met up with one of the grave workers.

"What are you children doing here without your parents?" The man asked with a raised eyebrow. He crossed his arms as Sarah explained.

"We're here visiting our grandmother's grave, our mom knows we are out, so it will be okay. " The grave worker rubbed his chin and shrugged, there were not that many people in the cemetery at the time, so it would be fine with him if the kids went in on their own. Sarah and John walked into the cemetery and Sarah tapped John's shoulder. "Remember; keep your voice quiet in the cemetery if you can. It shows respect for the dead if you are quiet and you don't run." John nodded as he and Sarah found Della Benson's grave, they saw an older woman sitting near the grave, putting flowers in it. The woman had to be in her middle to late forties. At that moment, John let go of Sarah's hand and Sarah slowly approached the woman and Della's grave, John got distracted by something and left the area, Sarah didn't notice. Sarah decided not to tell the woman what her relation to the grave was, because she didn't recognize this lady. Sarah looked over and noticed John wasn't with her. "No, I need to find him!" The woman looked over and raised her eyebrow.

"Did you lose someone?" The woman asked.

"Uh, oh I'm sorry; I didn't mean to bother you. Yeah, my little brother was with me, he must have run off, I'm Sarah by the way."

"Oh, well it's good to meet you. You can call me Amy. I'll help you find your little brother, are you with your parents?"

"No, but my mom's going to freak if I don't find my brother, my dad won't be much better." Amy chuckled and looked around.

"I see. We'll find him…"

John followed the dog he had been pursuing and stopped when he realized he left Sarah behind. "Uh-oh…where was that grave again?" John looked around and sighed, he didn't see Sarah anywhere nearby. John walked down the pathways and finally found two twins standing at a grave. He could tell they were young, about Sarah's age, so he thought they'd be safe. The twins looked over at John and then at each other as John walked to them.

"Hey, are you lost?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, you seem young," Brian said quickly.

"Yeah, I'm looking for my sister," John replied. The dog he had been following ran up to Brian and Daniel, they smiled and patted the dog's head.

"That's a good boy, Ace." Daniel said with a smile. John walked up to the dog and let it lick his hand. "Ace is a good dog."

"Cool, I was following him actually…that's how I got separated from my sister."

"Oh, well we were visiting our Sister's grave," Brian said with a frown. John looked over and saw 'Ciara Puckett' written on the tombstone, he was too young to know that Ciara had been Sam's sister, but he was good at math to know that she had been in her thirties.

"What happened to your sister?"

"She was shot while on duty," Daniel said with a sad voice.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!"

"She was a fun sister though, almost as fun as our sister, Madeline."

"Hey, let's help him find his sister," Brian said quickly. "It shouldn't be bad, our mom's off visiting another grave, we don't know who the lady is. What is your name? I'm Brian Puckett and this is my brother, Daniel Puckett."

"I'm John Benson."

**-NEW SCENE-**

"Okay, do you know what way John ran?" Amy asked as she and Sarah walked down the paths of the cemetery.

"No ma'am, I don't." Sarah was starting to get very upset, they needed to find John soon, Amy noticed her getting upset and sighed.

"Don't worry, we'll find your brother soon."

"I know! I'm not getting worried. I'm a great dancer; I'm not supposed to get worried. Plus, my mom always says that I'm the calmest one in the family. So, I don't get worried, I don't seem worried to you, do I?" Amy chuckled slightly in response and looked to the side to see if a little boy was running nearby.

"Your mother sounds like a nice woman."

"She is! She's very kind and nice to us; she'll almost always take us out for ice cream and stuff. Of course, she's also strict at times, but it takes a lot for us to make her mad. She could have been an actress, dad's a director and he says she would have made a great and beautiful actress, but she chose to stay home and home school us rather than be an actor. Instead, one of her old friends is the one that became the actress…" Amy stopped walking and raised her eyebrow, she shrugged and continued walking.

"A lot of times it's like that. Two friends can be very successful yet one will go down the better path."

"Mom always tells us that she went down the better path."

"I agree with your mother I suppose. Parenting is not easy when you are an actor, plus children are always better to have around than to have a million fans. In fact, I'm fifty now and my youngest turned twelve a while back, they're great to have around and I wouldn't give them up for an acting job."

"Cool, I don't want a child though, not for a very long time." Amy chuckled and shook her head slowly.

"Dear, you'd be way too young for a child."

"Oh yeah, I know some girls where I used to live, one of them got pregnant and she was only thirteen!"

"Oh, that's horrible."

"Yeah…the baby didn't live though."

"Why?" Sarah sighed and crossed her arms.

"The mother and father forced her to have an abortion; the girl's name was Tina I think. She had absolutely no say in her decision, the mom and dad just grabbed her and took her straight for the doctor and she had an abortion. I think she wanted the child though, and that child could have grown to be a future president for all we know!"

"A-Abortion…huh…So it was forced? By the mom…"

"Well I for one agreed with the parent's in _that_ case though, Tina was only thirteen and had nothing but her two parents. She didn't even have a boyfriend or anything."

"Really, no boyfriend, you don't mind if I ask how-"

"Raped…" Sarah's mouth formed a straight line as she thought about her mother's own situation. Amy sighed and the words echoed in her brain. _'Raped,'__'boyfriend,'__'Abortion,'_ and finally, _'Mom,'_ they all reminded her of her situation with Sam and she tried to shrug it off.

"Do you know what happened to Tina?"

"Well, I think she's probably sixteen now, but if I remember correctly…she hates her parents. No matter what they try to do, they can't talk to her without her being entirely bitter. She hates whatever they do and whatever they say, they always have these major arguments and I think before I moved here, she ran away and began to live the life of…" Sarah scratched her head and sighed. "Mom says it's a very bad thing, she goes out on the street and boys pick her up to do something with her, I don't know what exactly, mom didn't really tell me that information." Amy's eyes grew wide, she then sighed and shook her head.

"Your mom is actually right not to tell you about what Tina does; it's something you don't really need to know about." Sarah looked over and saw John running toward her with Brian and Daniel. "But for you to know about rape…"

"John, finally, we found you!" Sarah said as she hugged her brother. "Come on, we need to go, Mom is going to be mad if we don't get back soon, she said thirty minutes, we may be trailing on that line!

"Sorry Sarah, I didn't mean to run off like that and scare you," John said sadly. "You're not mad, are you?"

"Of course not, but Mom will be, and so will dad if she tells him." Sarah smiled and looked at Amy. "Thanks a lot ma'am, and yes mom told me about that one thing because it was important. It was something I had to know about…bye!" Sarah took John's arm and the two hurried out. Amy watched as the two left and crossed her arms.

"Had to know…why?"

* * *

There's the chapter, Sarah talks to her Grandma, woot! Stick around for the next


	6. Carly's Suspicions Confirmed

Going Home

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, if I did, I'd be rich and the kids would be sixteen.

* * *

Chapter 6 (Carly's Suspicions Confirmed)

Freddie sat at his desk with a smirk on his face and a new wig on his head. This time the wig was very light brown and combed back with the hair going down his neck. Carly walked into the office and sat in his chair. "Like the new wig?" Freddie asked with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, it looks like real hair now," Carly stated. "There are two reasons why you'd wear a wig anyway, one of which being that you are very bald headed and ashamed of your naked head." Freddie narrowed his eyes and sighed.

"You actors wear wigs too, you know."

"Yeah…" Freddie noticed the sorrowed look in Carly's eyes and raised his eyebrow.

"What is wrong?"

"My brother…he's been killed."

"What!" Freddie's eyes grew large; Drake had been killed, that was impossible. It made no sense to him.

"My brother, Drake had been shot down while going after a killer, who happens to be the man that caused all these problems for my old friend so long ago."

_"Ice killed Drake? Dear god, that just can't be…"_

"Drake and Ciara, they should have just killed him all those years ago, but no, they were too concerned with the police system and _now_ look what happened!"

"I-I'm so sorry, Carly. I'm very sorry for your loss, I can give you the day off if you would like."

"No, I have to be here! It's my job!" Freddie sighed, if she wanted to work, then he couldn't force her to leave.

"It is your option."

"That bastard," Carly said as she clenched her fists and let a tear escape her eye. "That bastard is still out there, murdering and raping people. Nobody seems to be able to stop him…he's the goddamn bastard that started everything! Okay, so maybe that was Principal Franklin back in school when I got kidnapped…Ice was one of the thugs and he raped my best friend." Carly brought a hand to her face as she started to sob. "You don't know how angry I was! My best friend was raped, I was kidnapped, and then her mother disowned her! Then I had to go and make a bitch out of myself by calling her a bitch and slapping her across the face. I deserved to be slapped by her back then, because of my actions, I made her leave!"

"No…" Freddie sighed and Carly stood up.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't even be like this right now. I-I'm going to the bathroom so I can freshen up." Carly left the room and Freddie's mouth formed a straight line, he stared at the phone on his desk and let out a sigh. He picked up the phone and called Sam.

"Freddie, why are you calling?" Sam asked when she answered the phone.

"Carly has officially lost it," Freddie said sadly.

"What?"

"Drake, you remember him, right?"

"Yes, how could I forget! He saved our lives, pretty much!"

"Sam…Drake is dead."

"What!" Freddie could have sworn he heard something crash in the background, Sam took a moment to respond any further. "How did he die?"

"Sam, Ice is still out there."

"No…no, you can't tell me that."

"He is…Drake was in hot pursuit of him, apparently Ice shot him down."

"Oh my…" Freddie heard Sam gasp slightly and he continued on.

"Carly is also calling herself a bitch…"

"Well, I wouldn't call her one of those things in this time." Freddie shrugged, there wasn't much he could do about that.

"I told her she should go home and rest, but she didn't want to do that." Freddie looked up and saw Carly walk back in the room. "I have to let you go Honey, my actress just walked in, I love you."

"I love you too." Freddie hung up the phone and looked at Carly.

"Are you going to be alright? I really think you should go home and rest."

"No, this won't interfere with my acting," Carly said quickly. "I promise you, no emotion ever affects my acting." Freddie raised his eyebrow as he remembered all the times on iCarly that her emotions did in fact mess with her acting. Carly saw this look in his eyes and sighed.

"I've had a lot of practice since the beginning days, Mr. Brown, I promise you that my acting will not be affected by my emotions." Freddie raised his eyebrow again, he wasn't sure if Carly knew what he was thinking about or not.

"Right, well…my wife, she offers her condolences." Freddie looked at Carly and she smiled.

"Really, she does? Seriously…" He wondered why there seemed to be a glimmer of hope at the mention of Sam feeling sorry for her and actually thinking about Carly. He knew that Carly didn't know who he really was. "Sorry for that Mr. B. I usually am happy when other people take the time to care about me, actors aren't always given the sympathy of other people."

"Yeah, I guess that's true." Freddie chuckled inwardly, hell, there were many actors where people made films about them getting killed or worse, if there was anything worse than death itself. Freddie leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs over, it was not long before a woman wearing a long, black wig with came walking in the room. Freddie raised his eyebrow and immediately recognized the woman as his own wife, Sam. "Uh, hello honey."

"Hello dear, I came when I heard!" Sam said quickly. She looked at Carly and took a deep breath. "My name Georgia Brown, I'm your boss's wife."

"Oh, it's good to meet you then," Carly said with a smile. "I've heard a lot about you, Mr. Brown really loves you."

"Well of course," Sam smiled widely and looked at Freddie. She knew he didn't tell Carly anything about what her real name was, she didn't want to be found out that soon. "Miss Shay, is it? I'm so sorry for your loss!" Sam hugged Carly and patted her back.

"It's okay, really…Okay, it's not okay. I'm a horrible person and this is how I am being punished…that's all." Sam and Freddie raised their eyebrows as Carly sat down in her seat. "Don't worry about it." Carly waved her hand through the air to let them know she didn't really want to talk about her past that much. "God, this guy is impossible…first Drake's partner dies and now Drake is killed by him. Though I get the feeling there's someone else..." Freddie raised his eyebrow and Sam nearly fell over, they reassured themselves that it couldn't have been Ciara. Ciara had been Drake's law enforcement partner twelve years ago, surely they would have changed partners by now.

"Don't say that, you're not a horrible person. I know that doesn't mean a lot coming from me, but believe me, you're not horrible." Carly looked down and shook her head.

"No, it means quite more than you think, coming from you, actually. I am a horrible person, I know I am." Carly rubbed her cheek again and chuckled. "I'm crying so much that my makeup is getting ruined, when she lowered her hand Freddie and Sam noticed a scar on the side of her face, it was not a big scar and it was easily hidden with makeup.

"What happened to your face?"

"What? Oh the scar…Well it was just something. Many years ago I burned my face so that I could remember something that I needed to remember." Carly sighed and glanced at the clock. "Speaking of remembering, I just remembered I have to help one of the other actors with a scene. Thanks for visiting." Carly got up and walked out of the room, Sam sat down in the chair and sighed.

"So, any reason you decided to visit, _Georgia?"_ Freddie asked with a smirk. "You also _hugged_ Carly, that's a major step for you."

"Don't misunderstand me, Freddie. I feel bad for her, I do, and I liked her brother as well. So because of _that_, I hugged her. I probably wouldn't hug her in another circumstance. It's not that I'm holding any grudges, I'm not, but I can't bring myself to trust her so easily after what happened."

"I guess…Uh, you don't suppose that partner that died was…"

"Do I think it was Ciara? I hope not, but I don't know."

"What if it was, we should find out."

"I'm not going to the Puckett family though, remember, they disowned me when they all took Amy's side."

"I don't know…you were really the one that believed your mother when she said that Ciara and Madison didn't like you anymore and wanted nothing to do with you."

"Either way, I'm not going to go back to them, I refuse to do that. I still believe they want nothing to do with me, they wanted nothing to do with me then and they still don't. You also forget the argument Ciara and I had shortly before we left."

"Yeah…She was under a lot of stress that day, that was her reason. I remember what she said to you though, she said you needed to-"

"Shape up! Get over what happened and just forgive Amy for what she did, and that everyone else was starting to forgive her and I needed to do that too and get back to the family. She told me it was either that or I wasn't ever going to see much of them because of my anger. I was in pain, my mom hated me and pretty much still hates me to this very day! There is nothing that will ever happen to make me think otherwise. I may now live in the same city as them, but it doesn't mean I'm going to see them."

"I understand…that's your choice and I will not force you to do anything you don't want to do. Sometimes though, it's necessary to think about the kids in this case. They don't know their other aunt, they don't know their cousin either." Sam looked to the ground and sighed.

"I know Freddie…it's just…"

"You're really just afraid of going back, is that it?"

"Yes…I'm really just afraid of having them hate me for leaving and whatnot. Amy doesn't know Sarah, she doesn't know how great of a person my daughter is. The second I go back to Amy and introduce her to Sarah, Amy will hate her! Simply because Sarah was the child of that bastard and the one that Amy wanted me to get rid of in an abortion. There is just no way that I will ever feel comfortable with going to them…"

-NEW SCENE-

Freddie's secretary outside his office door looked over at the chair that was next to the door. "Miss Shay, if you're going to sit there all day, would you like me to get you something?" Carly sat in the chair with wide eyes and tears staining her face, she stared at her hands and her body started shaking.

"I knew it, all along…all along he had really been…Oh my god. This confirms my suspicions…"

"Goodbye Freddie, I love you!" Sam said from inside the office.

"Oh no!" Carly looked around and quickly ran from the chair, she then ran around the corner and hid. Sam stepped out of the office and looked over with a raised eyebrow, she shrugged and continued to leave. Carly watched as Sam passed her, tears continued to stain her cheeks and it took all her strength not to break down when Sam was within an inch of her and walking out the door. "I can't, I won't let anyone know that I know. But this is what Ciara wanted; she wanted Sam to come back…now she has."

* * *

There's the end of the chapter, hope you enjoyed it! Looks like Freddie and Sam weren't as discreet as they could have been, Carly found out the truth!


	7. The Grandmother

Going Home

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, if I did, I'd be rich and the kids would be sixteen.

Chapter 7 (The Grandmother)

* * *

"Who was that woman?" Sarah asked as she lay in her bed. She kicked her feet on the bed and groaned in frustration. "That woman, what was her name? I don't think she ever mentioned it, I told her that my name was Sarah. She had to know Grandma Benson, plus I saw her yesterday again, she was at that man's funeral. I don't know what that man's name was though, it was someone Mom knew…of course I don't know why they were in disguise." Sarah groaned as she sat up in the bed, some time had passed since their arrival and since the time in the cemetery. She didn't know why she couldn't get the woman she met out of her mind. She closed her eyes and thought for a moment, then her eyes shot open. _"I wonder…"_ Sarah shot out of her room and walked upstairs, she headed directly for the attic and found some boxes.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked. Sarah looked over and saw that Alex had followed her into the room. Sarah was following a suspicion that she didn't want her mom to know about, but she couldn't tell Alex, Alex was not someone that could lie and would immediately go to Sam.

"I'm not doing anything important, Alex. Go play with John for a moment."

"But he's playing a video game and won't let me play with him!" Sarah raised her eyebrow and sighed.

"Let me talk to him." Sarah walked with Alex to John's room and found him playing one of his favorite video games. "John?"

"What is it?" John asked as he pressed the buttons on his controller.

"Will you let Alex play with you?"

"Why? Does she want to play?"

"Yes."

"She didn't ask, but I guess she can play, I don't mind." John pressed the pause button and hooked up another controller to the game console. "Come on Alex, you can join in after I'm done with this level!"

"Okay, thanks!" Alex said as she walked into the room. Sarah smiled and left toward the attic. She then opened a box and found a photo album, it was a dusty old album that had been at the bottom of the box. Sarah opened it and found a photo of Sam at a very young age, next to her was Carly and her father was sitting on the floor with a broken toy. Sarah figured that toy was something her mom broke. The photo was titled, 'I met Carly and Freddie.' Apparently, Sam met them at the same time. Sarah flipped through the pages until she found a photo of the woman at the cemetery, obviously a much younger picture, a Christmas one to be exact.

_"Christmas is coming soon,"_ Sarah thought as she ran her finger over the photo. Sarah looked at the words underneath, 'Mom' had been scratched out and next to it 'Amy Puckett' was written. "Grandma Puckett," Sarah said under her breath. Sarah heard footsteps and quickly closed the album and put it in the box, she then lay on the floor and put her hands behind her head. She looked over and saw Freddie walk in.

"Hey, what are you doing in here?" Freddie asked.

"I was just thinking about some things, Dad."

"Oh, well you should get out of the attic, it's very dusty."

"Yeah, I'm leaving the attic now." Sarah got up and walked out with Freddie. _"I met Grandma and my two Uncles at the cemetery."_ Sarah looked to the ground and sighed. "Dad, why does Mom not want to see Grandma Puckett, other than the argument they had?"

"Well, really I think your mom is afraid that Amy still hates her and will probably not like you. I don't think so, because I don't know who wouldn't love you." Sarah chuckled and smiled at Freddie.

"Thanks dad." Sarah put her hands in her pocket and walked into her room, she then walked over to her window and looked out. "Grandma Puckett would hate me? Simply because of being a rape child, I'm a rape child so I'm not worth having in this world and I'd never amount to anything?" Sarah sighed and clenched her fists. "No! I'll show her! I'll show her that I can amount to something and I'm very important, I'll make Grandma Puckett love me!" Sarah walked over to her bed and sat down on it. _"I'm a rape child and my Mom and Dad both love me, my siblings don't know what that means though. I know what I'll do!"_

**-NEW SCENE-**

Mrs. Puckett sat in her recliner in the living room and patted Ace on the head. She leaned back and closed her eyes as the doorbell rang. "Dale, it's the door, could you get that for me, please?"

"Sorry Amy, I'm a little tied up at the moment!"

"Okay, that's fine." Amy got up and sighed, lately her thoughts had been trailing to that little girl she met. There was just something about her that struck something inside of her, something that had made her stay with the girl in the cemetery when any other person would have left the child to fend for herself. Not only that, but the way she looked was also familiar. Amy opened the door and her eyes grew wide as she saw the girl standing at the door.

"Hi G-Amy, can I call you that or not?"

"You can call me that, it makes me feel old if you use my last name. What are you doing here?"

"My Mom said I could visit."

"Oh, okay…What is your name, dear?"

"Sarah Bale." Sarah smiled and Mrs. Puckett rubbed her chin, Dale walked into the room and stopped in his tracks when he saw Sarah.

"W-Who is that, Amy?" Dale asked.

"Sarah Bale," Amy responded with a somewhat sad sigh. "Sarah, why did your mom allow you to visit a stranger who you don't even know and met at a cemetery?"

"Well I didn't get to thank you properly and she said since you were visiting the grave of a friend of my grandmother, and the fact that you helped me find my brother, she felt you were safe to visit." Amy smiled softly and looked over at Ace who ran over to Sarah and began liking her hand.

"It looks like Ace finds you friendly. Would you like to come in, I actually have some cookies that I've baked."

_"How stereotypical, but still nice. I wonder how difficult Grandma will be to win over…Grandpa, why did he turn pale when he saw me, actually Grandma seemed to change slightly as well…back in the cemetery she was looking at me funny when she first saw me."_ Sarah nodded and stepped in the home. "Thank you." Sarah followed Amy and Dale into the kitchen and Sarah spotted the cookies. They were sugar cookies with chocolate chips and raisins in them. The also had a swirl of marshmallow crème. Sarah licked her lips and eyed them hungrily.

"You can go ahead and eat them, they're straight out of the oven, I put the crème on just a little while ago."

"Thank you very much!" Sarah rushed over and took a bite of one of the cookies. They were so good, she remembered her mother making cookies just like this. "Mmm, these are so good!"

"I'm glad you like them…I don't know why I cook them anymore, nobody really eats them around here." Sarah raised her eyebrow and took another bite.

"Why is that?" Amy looked down and then shrugged it off.

"I guess nobody likes them." Amy crossed her arms and looked away.

"Maybe I should take some home to mom!"

"Y-You probably shouldn't do that," Dale said quickly. "Secret recipe, you know." Dale smiled and Sarah took another bite of the cookie. Amy smiled and walked to the restroom, Dale crossed his arms and looked at Sarah. "You'll have to forgive me, when I first saw you, I thought you looked like someone…someone we knew long ago, she loved those cookies that Amy baked."

"Oh, I can see why, they're so sweet."

"Yeah, but our twins don't like them, one of them is actually allergic to chocolate. Madison hates them for her own reasons, she won't eat a single one and hasn't eaten a single one of those cookies for twelve years. Finally, Ciara…our eldest daughter would eat them every now and then…until she died."

"Oh my…I hope I didn't bring up any painful memories!"

"No, don't worry." Dale smiled and took a cookie, he looked at it and back to Sarah. "I'm sure you'd agree with me, doesn't Amy have the Grandmother's touch?"

"Uh…yeah, I guess so." Sarah quickly thought of something to change the subject. "You know, when I first came here, I met someone and made the mistake of giving that person a wedgie. Mom laughed when I told her but then she told me not to do that again unless I was going to fall in love with the person I did it to..." Dale chuckled and shook his head.

"That's right…_she_ always loved to do that type of stuff."

"Uh…who's 'she' Mr. Puckett?"

"Just someone Amy doesn't like to be mentioned under the roof of this house actually."

"Why? Does she hate that person?"

"Heh, you ought to see for yourself actually. It's Amy, a lot of things tend to happen with her. Sarah Bale, huh? I can't say that I recall anyone with that last name in this city…and I've lived here for my entire life."

"Honestly? There hasn't been anyone with that last name in your entire years of living here?"

"Yeah, that's true." Dale started to walk out of the kitchen and stopped momentarily. "Have fun with your…have fun with Amy." Sarah nodded as Dale left the room, she walked out and found Amy walking around.

"Did I mention that I'm glad you like those?" Amy asked.

"Yes." Sarah looked around and sighed. "So, is anybody else here?"

"My daughter doesn't stay in my house for very long. She has her big social life and visits her friends all the time, hell, she doesn't spend more than ten minutes in this house. My two sons aren't always here either because they have so much they're involved with in school and a bunch of other things…Now my oldest daughter…" Tears fell from Amy's eyes and she sat on the couch. "My entire family is falling apart!"

"Uh…no it's not, I'm sure it's not!"

"All my children hate me. Make note that _all_ of them hate me."

"I'm sure that's not true Mrs. Puckett."

"No, you don't understand. Twelve years ago…something really bad happened, it's old news though…"

"Well…maybe we should do something fun. We could go have some smoothies?"

"_She_ loved smoothies, I guess we could do that."

_"Ugh, anything to keep her memory off of who I think it's on. I don't want to make her in a bad mood or do something wrong."_

"I haven't met your splendid mother yet, have I? I probably should ask her if it's okay that I drive you around."

"No! Uh…I mean, she's absolutely fine with me spending time with you, she trusts you."

"Are you sure?"

_"Okay, that may not be one hundred percent truthful and she'd probably not be too thrilled that I'm spending any time with my Grandma, but I want to get to know her and let her know that I am an okay person, not just a person who can't amount to anything because I'm a rape child. I know a few who were, mom and I attended several sessions with them, I even learned about several important people who were rape children."_

"God, it has to be horrible…to have a mother as evil as I am."

"Who said you were evil?" Sarah sat on the couch and smiled. "Hey, did you know I'm a dancer? I hope one day, I'll become a famous ballet dancer, that's a good goal to achieve, don't you think?"

"I think if you set your mind to it, you can be whatever you want to be."

"Amy, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"What do you think of those conceived in rape? Do you think their moms should have abortions? Do you think the child is incapable of growing up right and they won't amount to anything at all? Is there no hope for someone conceived through rape?" Sarah hid the fact that tears were threatening to leave her eyes. "Are rape children evil?"

"If you want a simple answer…no. You seem fascinated with that topic though."

"What if I told you that my mom was raped, she...wasn't faced with a decision to have an abortion and decided right off the bat that she wanted to keep me. I love her unconditionally, especially knowing the pain that she went through considering my birth. For the longest time, I thought I was ugly, stupid, horrendous and that I wouldn't be capable of anything. I actually at one point of time thought I should give up on dancing and all my life long dreams and goals."

"Never, don't ever do that…" Amy sighed and crossed her arms. "You, you are a very beautiful girl, no matter how you were conceived. You already seem like a smart girl as well, you tell your mom that she has a great daughter and is lucky to have one like you. You tell her that she's raising you just right and I want you to know that you'll always be something great to your mother, your friends, the world. You are not evil, you are not ugly, you are unique in every possible way. Of course, my words don't mean much too many people these days, most of them stopped listening to me. Even my husband doesn't particularly care what I say anymore, and it's my own fault too. For being a poor mother and letting everything that could go wrong, go wrong."

"Thanks, that means a lot more than you think, coming from someone like you. You shouldn't look down on yourself though, I think you're a decent woman who was probably misunderstood during, whatever it was that happened."

"Thank you…did you want to go for ice cream?"

"Actually, a walk in the park sounds like fun."

"We can do both, and maybe you can show me some of those dance moves!"

"Oh yeah, I'd love to do that!"

* * *

There's the end of the chapter, Dale seemed suspicious, didn't he. Looks like Sarah's spending some time with the grandma in secret, wonder what will happen next. Stick around!


	8. Sam's Outing

Going Home

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, if I did, I'd be rich and the kids would be sixteen.

A/N: I'm putting this up because I accidently posted another thing under this as chapter 8 when I wasn't intending too. It sent out an alert so I decided I had to post chapter 8 of this story...

* * *

Chapter 8 (Sam's Outing)

Freddie walked to the back of the couch where Sam was sitting and wrapped his arms around her neck, he then kissed her cheek softly. "Hey, how's my favorite woman in the world?"

"I'm okay," Sam said with a smile. "And my favorite Man?"

"Couldn't be better." Freddie walked around the couch and sat down. "You wouldn't believe this, but Alex's single friend from church is Shelly Shay. Though, I think Spencer doesn't know or else we might be expecting a phone call."

"Well Alex knows not to give her last name out, but to other kids it is perfectly fine if she does."

"Yeah, John's playing some games and Sarah is out with a friend."

"Yeah, I think it's nice that they're getting involved in this town, it's a good town."

"By the way, Carly requested to spend some time with Mrs. Georgia Brown." Freddie smirked and Sam let out a sigh.

"I guess Georgia has been nice to her, I don't see what the harm is in it, I guess."

"So, would you like to call her or should I do it for you?" Sam chuckled slightly and shook her head.

"I'll do it." Sam smiled and picked up the phone, she dialed the number that Freddie had given her before and waited for Carly to pick up. Carly picked up and yawned slightly. "This is Georgia, are you tired? I'll let you get some sleep!" Carly made a quick gasp and started to protest as Freddie put his hand on Sam's hand and reassured her. Sam sighed and decided to continue corresponding. "Todd told me you wanted to spend some time with me, I think that would be fine. We could get together sometime and do something, I guess my schedule is pretty clear for whenever it is that you want to do such a thing." Sam listened and heard Carly take a quick intake of breath. A quick ruffling noise, it sounded like paper, was heard in the background. Sam chuckled at the sound.

"I'm free today, actually," Carly said quickly. "What about you?"

"Hmm, how does three work for you?"

"Hmm…let me check, three…three…yes! It is fine!"

"Okay then, so where would you like to go to? The movies, uh, park, where to?"

"How about the mall?"

"The mall, that sounds fun."

"Yeah, and if you felt up to it, we could go have dinner somewhere."

"We'll see what happens." Sam hung up the phone and smiled. "I'll tell you one thing, Freddie. This is going to be interesting…So, you said Sarah was with a friend?"

"Yes."

"That's good…she's a lot more shy than she lets on sometimes." Freddie nodded and crossed his arms.

"Knowing she's product of rape, she doesn't usually care but she does think about it often enough. I wonder how living in the same city with her grandmother is affecting her." Sam sighed and nodded her head slowly.

"I'm just so afraid that once Amy figures out she's _my_ child and the child born of that thug, she's going to hate Sarah. I'm also afraid she still hates me and therefore she'd hate all of us…"

"I can see your fear."

"Yeah, well I better get ready to go meet up with Carly."

"Yeah, I hope you enjoy 'Girls Day Out,'" Freddie smirked and Sam let out a small laugh. "You know, I can't help but think that Carly knows who we are…"

"I doubt it, it's not like we were ever obvious."

"You could be right, but the very first day of work, she saw right through that first wig."

"She's an actress, she could tell if it was a wig. Who couldn't tell that mess of spiked hair on your cute face was a wig?" Sam smirked and leaned forward to give Freddie a kiss on the lips. "Wish me luck, dork. I don't want to wind up breaking down." Freddie nodded and kissed Sam once more.

**-NEW SCENE-**

Sam ran her hand through her black wig and walked towards the mall, she met Carly at the front doors. "Hello Miss Shay," Sam said with a smile.

"Please, call me Carly!"

"Okay, and you can just call me Georgia."

"Yeah, I'll do that." Carly and Sam walked into the mall and looked around, Sam's eyes were wide, the mall grew in the last twelve years. _"At least she doesn't know it's me."_

"Where should we start?"

"I don't know…we can do whatever you want."

"Okay." Carly pointed toward a department store that sold electronics. "We could go in there."

"That sounds great. Do you ever worry about paparazzi or anything when you go out?"

"Not really, as an actress, I'm free from paparazzi in my hometown."

"Oh, well that's a good thing." Carly laughed lightly and sighed.

"Yeah, but my fans always like to go crazy." Sam nodded, she could see that happening.

"If you don't mind me asking you a personal question, why the burn mark on the cheek?" Sam pointed to Carly and she sighed.

"A reminder of what a horrible person I was." Sam raised her eyebrow as Carly let out a sigh. "You see, several years ago I had a best friend and we did everything together. One day she was impregnated by a very violent man and she chose to keep the baby, I was _so_ happy for her, she stood up to her mother! Of course, her mom disowned her and then after time, her entire family sort of grew apart from her, then I made the mistake of starting this big argument with her…" Tears started to come to Carly's eyes and Sam looked to the ground sadly. "Things were said, mostly by me, and I wound up slapping her across the face…well the last thing she ever said to me I believe was 'I never want to see you again.'"

"That was painful for you?"

"It was when she slapped me that I realized what I had done, she left shortly afterwards. The slap stung and I broke down, so I took a flame to the area and burned a spot onto my face so that I would never forget what I had done to her. I miss her to this day, and wherever she is…I just hope she would forgive me, but I don't think she ever would. Sam hates me and I'm pretty sure Freddie does too, since he was there also." Sam bit her lip and glanced around the store.

"Look! There's a great looking radio right over there!" Sam rushed to the radio and pointed at it. "Such great speakers and I think it has an amplifier! Digital time, also station name and CD player." Carly smiled softly and walked over to the radio, Sam lowered her arm next to hers and looked to the ground with a slight frown. "You know, I think the best thing to do in your case…if you ever saw her again, just say hi and ask if she'd like to go for a cup of coffee or something. Just tell her that you're sorry for whatever happened and that you hope she could let go of the past and start all over again. You know, start from square one with your friendship. You were once really good friends, true friends if you wanted to say that. True friends did some things that true friends should never do or say to one another and it left your other friend in the middle of it. However, true friends always…always seem to go back to one another, and that's because they can't stay apart forever." Sam smiled and looked up at Carly. "That's what true friends are, they're like salt and pepper almost, they may have their ups and downs and they may have those times where they don't talk to each other for the longest time, but they're always willing to move on from the past and start over again, I'm sure of that much."

"You'd think after twelve years, that would be. You'd think after twelve years she'd at least want to stop by and visit me for the hell of it, but I think she doesn't want to. I don't even know if she really still even thinks of me at all. I wonder where she's been all this time, she doesn't even realize that her sister has passed on, we tried to find her." Sam looked down, they figured that much out, Ciara had died.

"I don't know, maybe she's just been somewhere else all this time, like Paris."

"Do you think she'd have any children? Other than the adorable little baby she had twelve years ago?" Sam shrugged her shoulders in response.

"I wouldn't put it past her to have some other children. How old would she be, your age? She'd probably be twenty eight, so she probably has some children, and for all we know, she could be with child." Carly's eyes grew wide at the idea of Sam possibly having another child, she had always hoped to be there for Sam and to see her children grow.

"It would be great to see her and her children."

"Yeah, maybe you'd enjoy meeting them," Sam said under her breath. "Come on, let's continue looking around the shops! Maybe we can find a lot of interesting things, you know, Todd and I have three children and I was planning on buying my youngest one a stuffed toy so she can have a friend to be with her. She's very shy and hasn't made that many friends while she was here."

"Okay, well tell me all about your children, I'm interested now. I bet they're the most adorable little kids on the face of this earth."

"Oh believe me, they are. They're so precious and angelic."

"Mr. Brown tells me a lot about you, I'm sure I told you that already."

"Yes, and I hope it's all good." Sam smirked and crossed her arms. "If not then I will be having a chat with him." Carly laughed and wiped her eyes as the two continued their shopping.

* * *

There's the chapter, Sam and Carly seem to be doing okay. Next will be up soon


	9. The Husbands Meet

Going Home

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, if I did, I'd be rich and the kids would be sixteen.

* * *

Chapter 9 (The Husbands Meet)

Freddie scratched his hair and scowled, "Why am I wearing this wig right now?" Freddie sighed, the wig was starting to itch, he had chosen to wear it for the sake of getting used to it over time, he still wasn't used to the wig. Freddie walked down the street and shoved his hands in his pocket. _"I hope Sam will start easing up to her family, it would be right if she did."_ Freddie didn't see the person walking around the corner and both men ran right into each other and knocked the other down.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" The man said as he quickly stood up and offered to help Freddie up.

"No, no, it's okay." Freddie rubbed his head and looked up, at that his eyes grew wide, he had just run into Dale Puckett. Dale helped him up and dusted his shirt off.

"I'm very sorry, I was just caught up in my thoughts."

"Same here, I didn't see you." Dale tapped his chin and looked at Freddie for a moment. "Well, I'm going to be on my way now, I'm just going out on a walk." Freddie started to walk away and Dale smirked while keeping his back toward Freddie.

"How about I join you on your walk, Mr. Benson." Freddie stopped walking and kept his eyes wide, he turned toward Dale and stood there, speechless. "Don't try to tell me it's not you either." Dale turned and walked past Freddie, while doing so, he pulled Freddie's wig off and stopped. "I believe this rat is yours." Dale smirked and tossed the wig into Freddie's hands, he crossed his arms and Freddie let out a small chuckle.

"How did you figure that out."

"I put two to two together, plus, how could I forget the face of the man that married my daughter? An old, scratchy wig isn't going to change that, plus, I was the Chief of Police years ago, investigation is my specialty."

"Heh, I guess I would never be able to pull one over on the former Police Chief of this town." Freddie smirked and Dale smiled as he patted Freddie on the back. "I suppose you're wondering what I'm doing here and where the hell we've been after all these years, right?"

"Well yeah, it's been hell without you guys. How is Sam doing?"

"She seems to not want anything to do with her family…She's still hurt by the things that happened." Dale frowned and shook his head.

"I see. That's acceptable I suppose, Amy's been acting strange all these years also. She just has a problem with how things come out, you know? I'm sure she really misses Sam, but that's her problem, the things that come out of her mouth aren't always what she would like. I think twelve years ago, it was just the fact that she was pregnant and under a lot of stress, it all just came out wrong."

"What do you think she'd do if she met our oldest daughter?" Dale shrugged and smiled softly.

"I'm not entirely sure."

"Our daughter is very smart, she's also a great dancer. I would say she'd amount to something big one day." Dale smirked and nodded his head.

"I'd agree with you. I'm also going to assume she lied to her mother and Sam really doesn't know where she is…" Freddie raised his eyebrow and Dale chuckled. "Sarah Bale, I believe that's the name she's using."

"What?"

"She showed up at our home, she's spending some time with Amy. I'm telling you, she's a great girl, she's the splitting image of her mother too. I don't know how that's affecting Amy though, but I get the feeling your daughter doesn't want Amy to know who she is just yet."

"Maybe…Sarah's always been a tad self conscious, somewhat afraid of what others would think about her being the product of rape. She knows a lot of what happened between her mom and her grandmother, she wanted to know because she wanted to know her family and we had to let her know. She probably feels the need to know her grandmother."

"Perhaps that and trying to get Amy to like her, I don't know if Amy figured out that she's Sam's daughter, but I know she sees Sam in Sarah. Who wouldn't? Sarah looks so much like her mother did at that age…"

"Yes she does, I just wonder how she found out who her grandmother was in the first place."

"She met Amy at the cemetery the other day."

"What was she doing at the cemetery…" Freddie raised his eyebrow, he hadn't heard of his daughter going to the cemetery alone.

"Apparently her younger brother was there and they got separated, so Sarah and Amy went and found her." Freddie's hand twitched slightly, he would have to let that pass, but he knew he'd have to make sure nothing like that happened again. "I think Amy's already taken a liking to her as well. Oh yeah, your daughter also likes those cookies that Sam used to like so long ago."

"The ones with the marshmallow swirl on them?"

"Yes."

"Ah, those were delicious, yeah, Sam loved those." Freddie licked his lips and sighed. "Now I'm hungry."

"Let's talk over a cup of coffee or something." Freddie nodded and the two men walked into a nearby café. Immediately the waiter brought them some coffee and asked if they wanted any food, they ordered and the waitress left. "So what about you, Freddie?" Dale asked as he put sugar and cream into his coffee. "Are there no hard feelings coming from you?"

"No, I don't dislike anybody on Sam's family." Freddie stirred his coffee and took a sip of it. "I'm only concerned though, I would love nothing more than to see Sam get back with her family, but I am not going to force it on her."

"I'm the same way, I'd love to see them together by Christmas even, but I'm not so sure that will happen, given the circumstances." Dale sighed and stared into his coffee. "I'm not even sure if our family will be together then, it'll just be another Christmas with Amy sitting by the Christmas Tree and some unwrapped gifts underneath, I'll be the one in the kitchen dealing with the Christmas ham or turkey, whichever we have that year." Freddie raised his eyebrow and took another sip of his drink.

"What about Madison and the twins?"

"Madison is angry at her mother, she has been for twelve years, she never stays long at our home and firmly believes that Amy can't ever change and will forever dislike Sam. Our twins, they always are off doing their own thing, I think Madison really had a lot of influence on them. It's always been lonely on Christmas for Amy."

"What about Ciara, didn't she ever visit on Christmas?"

"For the longest time, she did. She did just because Amy wanted someone to be there, Amy and Ciara would talk about Sam a lot, and every year there was always at least one or two presents under the tree that would never be opened, it would always be to Sam."

"You know, when I went through college, I took a few courses in psychology and sociology…you don't even have to take them to realize this though. A mother will generally love their children no matter what, even if they do something stupid and the child leaves, the mom will probably miss the child. Do you think Amy misses Sam?"

"What do you think? Every year she sits by the Christmas tree with tears going down her face, every year she watches those old home videos that were always filmed around Christmas time and Sam is always in those, it's often the ones with Sam's bright and happy smile. Even when Sarah showed up, I saw the glimmer in Amy's eyes just about. Amy was sad but at the same time, she seemed happy. A connection was formed between the two, and I think it's because of Sarah's uncanny appearance."

"Maybe so…Sam just doesn't trust her and is afraid, she'd probably not listen to me very well if I told her what you've been telling me. You know something, Christmas is supposed to be a time with family, a time to live and laugh with your family and having the most fun you can have. It's not supposed to be spent alone, that's just not something that I would even find myself wishing on my worst enemy." Dale nodded as the waiter brought the food to the table, he picked up his fork and took a bite of his food.

"It seems fate has led us together though, there has to be a reason why you and Sam have come back." Freddie nodded in agreement, he believed it had to be the hand of fate, it was the best and most logical explanation for everything. He didn't know how Sam would ever come to trust her mother again.

"So, I hear that bastard, Ice is still out and about."

"Yes. I apologize that we haven't been able to nab him yet. He's taken down two of the best officers on the force already. I don't know what he'd want though…"

"Right. I hope the police manage to get him, Sam isn't thrilled with him being around though. I don't know what I'd do if that bastard came near her."

"Just do what any loyal husband would do, protect her with your life."

"Yeah, that sounds like something I would definitely do."

"So, is there anything else I should know about?"

"Well other than what you already know, Sam is actually pregnant." Dale nearly dropped his fork and stared at Freddie with wide eyes. "Yeah, that's true, we have a fourth child on the way."

"I'm going to be a grandfather again. This is great!"

"Yeah, but let's hope Sam and Amy actually can fix their broken relationship and the family can get back together again. Our youngest daughter touched on a very big subject a few days ago, she made a clay heart and accidently broke it, it was for Sam."

"Sam's heart was broken, a play on almost a real subject I presume."

"Sam, I think wishes for nothing more than to heal her wounds and build that broken bridge between her family, but she's just afraid and doesn't trust any of them."

"That is unfortunate…" Freddie and Dale looked out the window and saw a snowflake fall to the ground, with the Christmas Season rolling around, they hoped it would work its magic this year.

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter!


	10. A Second Chance

Going Home

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, if I did, I'd be rich and the kids would be sixteen.

* * *

Chapter 10 (A Second Chance)

"It's snowing!" Sarah said with a laugh. It snowed in Paris but it was never much, Sarah couldn't remember a lot of it. Sarah quickly landed in the snow and began making a snow angel, Amy smiled and watched.

"Personally, it's been a long time since I've seen such childlike innocence," Amy said to herself.

"I don't remember snow being this thick before!" Sarah said quickly.

"Well we don't really ever get a lot of snow here in this town, but every once in a while we do get a good amount of it. There's certainly enough to do a lot of things though, such as making a snowball or going ice skating."

"Ah, I haven't been ice skating in a long time."

"Neither have I, the last time I actually did go ice skating was…when my daughter was about eight. Would you like to? I know that at the park, they have blades you can use and whatnot."

"Sure!"

"Since you're a dancer, it should be easy for you." Sarah and Amy walked toward the lake in the park and found a man standing behind a booth. "Hello, I'd like some ice skates, please."

"Okay," The man said with a smile. "Are you taking your granddaughter out? That's nice of you." Sarah blushed slightly and Amy shook her head and chuckled nervously.

"Actually she's…" Amy looked from the man to Sarah and back. "Yeah, that's right." Sarah raised her eyebrow and looked up at Amy, maybe Amy was just avoiding any type of long explanations or something. "Sarah, what is your shoe size?"

"I'm a size seven," Sarah said with a smile. The man nodded and pulled out two size seven skates.

"What about you, ma'am?"

"Oh, I don't think I should get out there…well what the heck, I'm a size ten." The man nodded and brought out the shoes needed. Amy took the two pairs of skates and sat down on a nearby bench, Sarah took her skates and started to put them on, Amy did the same. Sarah took a step forward and nearly fell over, so Amy grabbed her hand and walked with her to the ice. On the ice, there were a small amount of others skating, but in general, it was big enough for them. "So, do you think you can skate with me or without me?"

"Well, maybe you can go out there with me, but then I want to skate on my own."

"Okay, that's fine with me." Amy and Sarah got on the lake and Amy released Sarah's hand. She watched as Sarah skated to the center and began to spin around on the ice, soon Sarah was starting to do a graceful dance. Sarah lifted her leg into the air and then brought it down after a three sixty spin. "That's very good, Sarah!"

"Thanks!" They continued to skate on the ice for hours and soon were the only ones left on the ice and everybody had left for the day. Sarah knew she was having fun, and hoped that Amy was as well.

"Sarah, I need to get something out of my purse real quickly, so I'm going to get off the ice for now."

"Okay." Amy skated off the ice and took her purse from her shoulders. She started looking through her purse and stopped when she heard something. "GRANDMA!"

"What the!" Amy looked around and saw Sarah struggling to get free from a man's arms, her eyes widened when she saw the man was the thug, Ice. "D-Did she call me her _grandma_?"

"So I take this is my daughter," Ice said with a smirk. Sarah's eyes widened in fear and she struggled some more. "She does look a lot like that girl from twelve years ago? What was her name? Sam Puckett?"

"Let me go!" Sarah exclaimed. "Don't do anything to my mother, either!"

"Oh, so that is your mother? Where has she been in the last twelve years?" Sarah didn't like this, this was not in her plans. She didn't want Amy to find this out. Amy stared in shock, she had suspected there was something more than that uncanny resemblance Sarah had with Sam, but she didn't know entirely until just now. She clenched her fists and growled.

"Get your hands off her!" Amy shouted. "Get your filthy hands off her, you filthy rapist! That is _not_ your daughter!"

"Oh it's not?" Ice asked with a chuckle. "I'm the one that impregnated that Puckett girl, am I not?" Amy growled and pulled some mace from her purse.

"Let go of my grandbaby," Amy said in a low growl. Amy aimed the mace at Ice and sprayed it into his eyes.

"Damn it! Crap!" Ice let go of Sarah and grabbed his eyes, he fell down on the ground and started rolling around with pain. Amy's eyes shifted to the hill that he was on and grinned, she kicked Ice quickly and sent him rolling down the long hill. "Damn it!" Amy turned to Sarah and looked at her with somewhat sad and more concerned eyes.

"Are you okay, Sarah?" Sarah fidgeted slightly and groaned she took off her skates and ran off. "Wait!" Amy quickly took off her skates and ran after Sarah, she couldn't afford to lose her now. She found Sarah sitting on a bench in between a couple of trees, her face buried in her hands. "Sarah?"

"Why didn't it go right!" Sarah exclaimed as she pounded her fists on her leg. "He had to come and ruin it." Sarah looked up and frowned. "Why are you here? Go away, I know you want too now, now that you know who I really am. I just wanted to make you like me enough…If you want to know my real name, it's Sarah Benson." Amy smiled softly and sat down next to Sarah.

"Why wouldn't I like you?"

"My mom is Sam Puckett and you didn't want her to have me to begin with. You were the one that didn't think that a rape child could be anything in this world!"

"I'll admit, I was cold and mean back then, but I was also pregnant and under a lot of stress at the time. I mean, this was right after my daughter had just been kidnapped by men that were under her own school principal. I know it's no excuse for what I said to your mother, and she probably hates me to this very day, but if it makes you feel any better. I'm sorry, look at what a great girl you've turned out to be! You're a dancer, you are smart, like your mother was, and you're beautiful." Amy looked at Sarah with tears in her eyes. "Ever since what happened so long ago, I have always wanted to talk to Sam but my words always came out wrong, I just never said or did the things I wanted."

"So…you don't hate me any?" Amy smiled and wrapped her arm around Sarah's shoulders.

"Of course not, I could never hate you. Besides, I have no real reason to hate my own grandchild. Though it took twelve years for me to see your face, I deserved every bit of pain that I went through."

"But Mom won't want to see you…she'd be mad at me for even finding you. She would forbid me from it, all I wanted to do was find my grandma and work from there, make you like me. Then I was going to reveal who I was later on. Then my…whatever you want to call him had to go and ruin it."

"I wouldn't call that man anything. Your father is Freddie Benson, is he not?"

"Yeah."

"Then that's who he is. Freddie is your dad, your father, no matter what. Ice is only the man that made your mom pregnant, which is only one act and one act alone, it hardly deserves to make him worthy to be your father. Who is the man that's always with you, the one that makes you laugh the most and make you the happiest? Who's the one that takes care of you, praises you for good things done and scolds you for bad things done? Who's the one that will always love you unconditionally, no matter what you do, just as much as your mother loves you?"

"My dad…"

"That's right, it's Freddie. All those things I have mentioned are some of the aspects it takes for a dad, and he is in fact, your dad."

"Yeah, you're right…and I'm sorry I thought you'd hate me. It's just that…it makes sense. I've heard a lot about you and that's why I thought you would hate me the instant you found out."

"You have every right to think that. No doubt though, when you were born, I would have done anything to see you. Of course, no one would allow me to go in to see you. I'm a mother who was being denied the right to see her baby and her grandchild, but I deserved that. Maybe now, I'm being given another chance, I would love to get to know you some more." Sarah smiled and hugged Amy, this act took Amy by surprise but she warmed up nevertheless and smiled as she patted Sarah's back. "Oh, and you can call me 'Grandma' any time you like."

"Okay, but because I don't know how mom will act, I don't want to tell her yet. The same thing goes for Dad, they can be strict at times and would not be too thrilled if they knew who I was talking to."

"I understand, don't worry, the secret is safe with me. Just to let you know, though, you do look a lot like your mother."

"Oh, well is that a problem?"

"It shouldn't. So, what would you like to do now? We can go to the movies if you want!" Sarah smiled brightly and nodded, she definitely waned to go the movies. She hugged Amy once more and Amy closed her eyes and let out a teary smile. To her, it felt like she was truly being given a second chance. She wanted to see Sam for sure, though. She still didn't know if that was going to happen.

* * *

Well Amy found out, heh Freddie already knows. You can't tell me you weren't thinking "Go Amy" when she beat down Ice! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, drop a review


	11. Madison and Freddie Talk

Going Home

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, if I did, I'd be rich and the kids would be sixteen.

* * *

Chapter 11 (Madison and Freddie Talk)

John and Alex sat in the daycare center with several other kids, their dad was supposed to be somewhere important and their mom was with a friend. Without Sarah at the home, nobody was there to watch them, Sarah had babysat a couple times and the parents trusted her. "I don't really like it here," Alex said as she sat down in a corner and curled up. She pressed her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs, John walked over and sat next to her.

"It's just a place with other kids like us," John said with a smile. "Kids who have mommies and daddies that are not at home and there isn't anyone to look after them. They won't hurt you."

"So Daddy didn't leave us here for good?"

"What are you talking about? You've been to daycare places before, they always come back."

"I know, but I don't like it here…"

"Are you afraid?" A voice asked. John and Alex looked over to see one of the daycare volunteers, it was a woman in her teens. "My name is Madison, what's yours?"

"I'm John and this is my sister, Alex." Madison smiled and knelt next to Alex.

"Hello Alex, would you like a toy?" Madison asked as she brought a doll from the ground and handed to Alex.

"Thanks," Alex said as she took the doll and smiled. Madison looked over at John and rubbed her chin, though she couldn't remember a lot about Freddie, John did look like what she could remember. Short brown hair, slightly pale, brown eyes. In fact, he looked a lot like Freddie, she had to investigate.

"So, when do your parents come to pick you up?"

"Dad says he should be back in a couple hours," John stated. "Mom will probably pick us up before he does though, it really depends. Mom's visiting with someone but she's wearing this strange wig and calls herself Georgia. Daddy sometimes wears a wig too…" Madison raised an eyebrow and chuckled, someone didn't want people knowing who they really were.

_"It could be."_ Madison tapped her chin and wondered what would happen if she really was with her niece and nephew right now. "Did your parents give you any contact information?"

"My dad's phone number! He wrote it on a piece of paper and gave it to me."

"Can I see it for a moment, I need to check on something." John nodded and took a small piece of paper from his pocket. Madison took the paper and dialed the number on her cell phone. She waited as the phone rang and finally someone picked up.

"Hello? This is Freddie Benson, who may I ask is speaking." Madison's mouth fell open and she nearly dropped the phone. "Hello? Hello, who is this?" Madison coughed and quickly thought of something.

"Yes, this is one of the volunteers at the daycare center, I noticed that your youngest isn't playing with the other kids."

"Oh, oh that's it? Yes, Alex is very shy, usually she sticks with her older siblings." Madison had several things she could have said, several things she wanted to say, one thing being where the hell they have been. "With Alex, don't try to force her to spend time with other kids, you have to ease her into the idea really. If she sees John or Sarah playing with other kids, she'll want to play with John and Sarah, in turn, she'll play with the other kids too."

"Thank you, Mr. Benson." Madison had tears in her eyes, she knew her favorite sister was back in Seattle, but she didn't know where. She hung up the phone and wiped her eyes.

"Why is she crying?" Alex asked. "Hey, why are you crying!" Madison shook her head and smiled at Alex, there wasn't anything Alex would know about.

"I think it's because she found out she's our aunt," John said with a shrug. Madison raised her eyebrow and looked over at him. "Your name tag says 'Madison Puckett' and I know that Puckett is my mommy's original name before she married Dad. Also, I heard mom mention that name once."

"Wow, this is our Aunt?" Alex stated with wide eyes and a wide smile. "Aunt Madison!" Before Madison could do anything, Alex had wrapped her arms around her in a hug, John decided to do the same.

"Is Sam Puckett your mother?" Madison asked. "Or I should say Sam Benson, she is my older sister."

"That's our Mommy's name!" Alex said quickly.

_"I can't tell Mom that Sam's back, Mom will not be happy. I'm sure of that, but I should probably call dad."_ Madison dialed Dale's number in the cell phone and waited for him to answer.

"Hello? This is Dale Puckett speaking."

"Dad! You'll never guess who I just ran into! You can _not_ tell Amy."

"Let me guess, you met up with John and Alex Benson, right?"

"How did you…know?" Madison raised her eyebrow and Dale chuckled, she thought she could hear another man laughing in the background.

"I'm sitting here talking to an old friend of mine, Madison. Then he gets a phone call from a daycare worker talking about his daughter, I tell him it was most likely my daughter…"

"Wait? You're talking to Freddie, now!" The man in the background then spoke into the phone.

"Hey Madison," Freddie said quickly. "It's been a while, hasn't it? I have to say, it took me a little to figure out why someone from the daycare would call from their own cell phone and not the daycare phone." Madison blinked and let out a sigh, that small mistake would have understandably cost her any secrecy she hoped to achieve.

"H-How is Sam doing? Will she see us, please? I want to see my sister! I want to see Sam!" Freddie's voice took on a sad tone when he responded.

"I know you do, Dale and I would love nothing more for it to happen. Sam's too afraid and doesn't trust any of her family anymore…She won't see you right off the bat, hell, it was difficult to get her to spend time with Carly. Actually, she's not spending time with Carly as herself, she's spending time with her as her alias name, Georgia Brown."

"But…why?" Madison asked in a somewhat shaky voice. "Why can't she trust us anymore? It was Mom's fault, not ours! Mom's the one that did everything that hurt Sam, why does Sam have to hate us? Why does Sam have to hate…why does she have to hate me? I never did anything wrong, I never did anything to hurt her! I loved my sister, I wanted her to be happy and never did anything wrong. I was just…I was a three year old girl!"

"I know, I'm sorry…maybe one day Sam will come around. I've tried talking to her, it's going to take a bit of trust to get her to come back to you guys I think."

"I just want her to like us again, at least before the holidays."

"I hear that the family never spends time around the Christmas tree whenever Christmas rolls around."

"If it's any consolation, I don't like Amy, and I can't find myself ever liking that woman again because of what she did to Sam."

"Ah Madison, as much as that woman was mean to Sam back then, it's still no excuse to make her spend the one time of year alone when she spends all three hundred and sixty four days of a year alone. Christmas is not supposed to be spent by yourself, it's supposed to be spent with your family and it's a time of giving, fun, family and so much more. You have to really get into the magic of the season you know."

"I know this won't make it any better, but Freddie, our family has been incomplete for the last twelve years, and it's because of that woman!" Freddie sighed and shook his head.

"You're always away on Christmas, right?"

"I usually spend it at a friend's home or something. Sometimes it's over at Carly's."

"I see, well here's the offer I can make. Though Sam won't like the idea, so don't get your hopes up. If nothing changes by Christmas and the kids don't wind up spending Christmas at Grandma's house, I'll talk to Sam about letting you spend it with us. Does that sound fair?"

"You'll really do that! You're not lying?"

"Why would I lie to you? I am not the one that was wronged, that was Sam. That's also why I say don't get your hopes up, because Sam may not want any of her relatives spending Christmas at our house. Of course, if you think about it, we don't even have a tree yet. I probably should get one soon."

"What about Daniel and Brian? My two younger brothers?"

"Oh yeah, why don't they ever spend time at Christmas with their mother, much less stay at the house for a long time?"

"They can't stand being around them."

"Dale tells me it's your influence on them." Madison chuckled lightly and let out a sigh.

"Unfortunately, Dad is right, I have swayed them about Amy's cruel ways. However, most of it is Amy herself!"

"Yes, Dale tells me that every year, Amy is always by herself, crying beside the Christmas tree and there are always a few unwrapped gifts. Some of those gifts are for Sam. Did you know that Amy spends most of her time alone and in misery? Do you think it's fair that she lose _all_ her children because of her stupidity?"

"She had Ciara, Ciara was the only one that actually had sympathy for her."

"Now Ciara's gone, as much as it pains me to say that. Amy has lost two daughters, and with you never around, it's like she's lost all three of her daughters. Now, I'd put some serious thought into what family really means. Every one of us needs to put some thought into that, even broken families come together for the holidays sometimes. Another thing, you lost two sisters, but you have a chance to regain one of them, do you want to lose a mother though? The more Amy becomes depressed, the sicker she can get, and if that happens, she can die. Depression _does_ kill people, and it doesn't always turn them suicidal. Some people can get very sick from depression, I know that when my father died several years ago, it was after the divorce from my mother. He became really depressed and soon became very ill, he didn't even pay attention to what he did or anything and stayed up late at nights. Well one day he was driving along the road and he started to fall asleep, he ran into another car and both drivers were killed." Freddie wasn't to sure about that though, they never did find his father's body after that, but that was just a small detail that wasn't needed to be mentioned

"Okay, yeah that is pretty bad actually."

"Would you sentence your own mother to death?"

"No!"

"You are her daughter, and one that wasn't hurt by her harsh, virulent words. You don't have any reason to stay away from her, she loves you because a mother _always_ loves her children. I'm told by Dale that she still loves and misses Sam, she had a lot of stress the day that stuff happened because she was pregnant _and_ Sam pretty much had her life threatened as well as Sam's best friend and me. So, I know this may come off hard, but it has to be done. Start acting like a daughter and talk to your mother." Madison took a moment to take a breath and a tear fell from her eye.

"If only those words were ones you could say to Sam."

"I've said them, but not in the same manner. She has it harder than you do, Madison. Her mother _disowned_ her. That's something that hits someone hard, but even if a parent does that to a child, that child is still theirs no matter what. Saying those words to Sam would only make her mad at me, it was close to what Carly told her several years back. You are still closely tied to Amy, it's time for you to start acting like her child."

"Yeah…I'll…I'll talk to her."

"Good, and maybe you'll spend Christmas with her this year?"

"Yeah, maybe…it depends on Sam and the situation at hand."

"Okay, well I'm glad we had this talk Madison. It was good talking to you after twelve years, you sound a lot more grown up." Madison smirked and shook her head slowly.

"Maybe I'll talk to you later, Freddie. Goodbye."

"Goodbye." Madison hung up her phone and stared at it for a minute.

_"I didn't think Amy was in a depressive state or anything."_

"Hey, can we call you Aunt Madison?" Alex asked in a sweet, innocent voice. Madison smiled and nodded her head. "Okay, Aunt Madison, our Mommy's coming!" Madison's eyes widened and she looked at the door, indeed she saw Sam walking through the doors. "Mommy!"

"There's my little girl, did you and John have fun?" Sam asked as she knelt down and let Alex run into her arms. John hurried over and hugged Sam.

"We had lots of fun, Mommy!"

"They're good kids," Madison said quietly as she looked over at Sam and gave a small smile. Sam looked over at Madison and stood up while holding Alex. She narrowed her eyes and took John's hand and kept one arm wrapped around Alex's waist as the little girl wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Thanks for looking after my children," Sam stated in an almost cold voice, making it clear she knew Madison and didn't want anything to do with that part of her life at the moment. Sam turned and Madison watched as she walked out the door.

"Maybe I'll talk to you again…Sammy." Madison smiled softly, it wasn't a matter to be smiling about, but she couldn't help but smile at how good Sam looked and how precious and sweet Sam's two children were. The only thing that she was wondering about was where the third was, she knew Sam should have an older child and that older child wasn't at the daycare. She shrugged and looked at the watch, she would go talk to Amy soon.

* * *

There's the chapter, hope you enjoyed it, next chapter will be up soon


	12. Starting Anew

Going Home

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, if I did, I'd be rich and the kids would be sixteen.

* * *

Chapter 12 (Starting Anew)

"I saw Madison yesterday," Sam said as she sat on the couch next to Freddie.

"Yeah, I talked to her," Freddie responded. Sam raised her eyebrow and looked over at Freddie with a questioning look. "She called me from the daycare, it took a moment before she said anything and then she asked about Alex's shyness.

"How did you know it was her?"

"I also ran into your father yesterday, we had a chat over coffee and that's when Madison called, he recognized the number. I was suspicious that anyone would be calling from the daycare without using the daycare phone, I have that number programmed into my phone."

"I see…you ran into Dale yesterday?" Freddie rubbed his chin and chuckled.

"Quite literally…we didn't see each other and we ran into each other. He saw through my wig also."

"Huh?"

"I was wearing a wig and he still noticed it was me."

"What did you talk about?"

"Old times, Christmas, family…pretty much stuff you'd talk about with someone you haven't seen in twelve years." Sam nodded and looked to the ground, she felt bad that she didn't at least say hello to Madison, but she didn't really know what to say and had a lot on her mind. "So, what about you and Carly, what did you talk about?"

"Stuff…She thinks I would be a better actor than she is."

"If it's any consolation, I think you're a better actor, I always have." Freddie wrapped his arms around Sam and pulled her into a hug. "Plus, you are the one that has her thinking you are Mrs. Georgia Brown, that's a ways off from Mrs. Sam Benson." Sam let out a small chuckled response.

"You know, I think Carly may really be sorry for what happened all those years ago. She even burned her face…" Freddie nodded and placed his finger under Sam's chin, he then moved her face to look into her eyes.

"Sam, do you want to fix things with Carly? It is up to you, but I think it is for the best if you patch things up with her. Are you ready to forgive her for what happened, and also accept that both of you were wrong?" Sam let a small tear escape her eyes and she bit her lip in response.

"It has been a long time…" Sam slowly nodded her head and Freddie wiped away her tears. "I'm ready to start over with Carly, Freddie. She does deserve a second chance, I think." Freddie smiled and pulled Sam into a hug.

"I'm glad you think it's time to fix things with her. Sam, you two had been best friends for years, you didn't need to let one fight ruin all of what you had. So if you want to, come to work with me today, I will call a babysitter for the children."

"Okay, that will work."

"Go tell the kids and I'll look through the book for a babysitter." Freddie kissed Sam's lips and she took a moment and quickly hurried up to let the children know they'd be gone and they are not to leave the house and must listen to everything the babysitter tells them. Freddie pulled out a phonebook and looked through it, he

"You're nicer than I thought,found an ad for a babysitter, of course, Sarah had left to visit a friend that day. Had she been home, they wouldn't have need for a babysitter, Sarah was old enough to look after the other kids and not let anyone in the house if it was only a couple of hours.

**-NEW SCENE-**

" Sarah said with a smile. Amy smiled back at her and hugged Sarah.

"Thank you, but please understand how much pressure I was dealing with at the time," Amy said quietly. Sarah nodded and took a bite of food. She was at her grandma's house and Amy made her a sandwich. Madison walked into the room to talk with Amy.

"Mom, we need to talk," Madison stated. Amy looked over at her and smiled.

"You called me Mom, why now?"

"I…I haven't been acting like your daughter and for that I'm sorry." Madison clenched her fists and let a tear escape her eyes, Amy smiled and gave Madison a hug. "Mom, I had been angry with you because of what you did to Sam and then I made you lose two daughters because of it. Then Ciara died and I'm still acting like an insane person. I'm sorry Mom."

"No, it's okay; it's not your fault..."

"I talked to Freddie on the phone yesterday, his two children were at the daycare center and I suspected he was their father. He told me that I should start acting like the daughter I am. Mom…have you been spending every single Christmas alone?" Amy looked down sadly, she had been, ever since her twins were taken from her the first time when they were born, she realized that she acted how Sam would have acted. She was doing the same thing Dale, Spencer, Ciara and the doctors did to her, and that was denying Sam the right to have a baby. She regretted her words more now, seeing how precious Sarah turned out. "Mom, from now on, hear me out, I'm going to be the perfect daughter to you! I will be home more than I usually am and I promise that you will never have to spend Christmas alone, without family. Even if Sam isn't here, we are still family."

"Glad to see things working out for you, Grandma," Sarah chimed from her seat. It was then that Madison noticed Sarah was in the room, she felt slightly embarrassed that she hadn't noticed anyone else.

"G-Grandma…" Madison looked at Sarah and her eyes went wide.

"Madison, meet Sarah," Amy said with a smile. "This is Sam's oldest daughter. Sarah, meet Madison, this is your Aunt."

"Hi Aunt Madison," Sarah said with a smile. She leapt out of her seat and walked over to Madison and gave her a hug. Madison took a second to recover from the shock of the situation and returned the hug.

"Mom, what…"

"I met Grandma at the cemetery," Sarah stated quickly. "I suspected there was something different about her, and she was at Grandma Benson's grave. I checked Mom's photo album and found out who Grandma was. I wanted to make her like me because I was afraid she'd hate me if she knew that I was a rape child. I wanted my Grandma to love me…"

"And I do," Amy said with a smile. "You are a precious child of my daughter and you'll always be a beautiful young girl."

"I want to say something I haven't been able to say in twelve years." Sam quickly hugged Amy and rubbed her nose in her shirt. "I love you Grandma."

"I love you too, dear." Madison thought for a moment, she remembered seeing Sam yesterday, it seemed like Sam wanted nothing to do with her. She wondered why Sam would even let Sarah be here.

"Sarah, Sam doesn't know you're here, does she?" Madison asked quietly, Sarah turned and nodded.

"She would probably be mad at me, Aunt Madison. I did this without her knowledge." Madison sighed and crossed her arms as Dale walked into the room.

"Ah, Madison, how are you?" Dale asked with a smile.

"I'm good, Mom and I decided to start over," Madison stated.

"That's good." Dale looked over at Sarah and smiled. "Sarah, how are you?"

"I'm doing fine, Grandpa."

"You do realize that your father knows what you've been up to, right?"

"Dad knows?" Sarah chuckled nervously and Dale grinned as he patted her shoulder.

"Your father couldn't be happier, but eventually, you're going to have to tell your mother."

"Yeah, that's the hard part. I figure my Mom won't be thrilled."

"I did see her yesterday," Madison stated. "She wasn't thrilled to see me actually."

**-NEW SCENE-**

Freddie and Sam sat in his office, waiting for Carly to come in. Carly would be in for a surprise when she saw them, because neither Freddie nor Sam had a wig on. Carly walked in with her eyes glued to the script she was reading. "I'm here Mr. Brown," Carly said while reading her script. Freddie chuckled slightly and Sam started to look very nervous, so Freddie took her hand in his and squeezed it slightly, a reassuring gesture.

"Please, call me Mr. Benson, or Freddie works just fine."

"Y-Yeah, and you can call me Sam," Sam stated. Carly nearly dropped her script in shock and looked up to see Freddie sitting in his chair and Sam standing next to him. Carly started to shake and Sam gave her a reassuring smile.

"Freddie, Sam, I haven't seen you guys in so long," Carly said quietly. "I'm…I'm sorry for everything!" Sam walked over to Carly and gave her a warm hug. They stood there hugging for a moment before Freddie coughed lightly.

"That was long overdue," Sam said quietly and with tears in her eyes, Carly was also at the point of tears.

"Sam, I'm really sorry, for everything. I realized it the minute you left that I was acting selfish and not like a friend at all."

"No, _I_ was the selfish one."

"Yeah, but you had every right to be!" Carly and Sam hugged again and cried onto each others shoulders; Freddie rolled his eyes and smiled, he was glad to see that Sam was giving Carly a chance to start anew.

"I know we'll probably have other fights, so I'm not going to say 'let's never fight again.' I will say that I don't want to ruin a good friendship again and I'm ready to start over."

"I'm glad."

"You should never have burned yourself over me, though."

"It was my punishment. It was that, and the twelve years of going without either your friendship or Freddie's friendship."

"Well from here on out, you have both our friendships," Freddie said with a smile. "I'm not going to say that there's work that needs to be done, because that would be cruel…but we probably should get to work at some point of time."

"Yeah, he's right," Carly said with a chuckle. "Can we all talk after work though?"

"We can go to that old smoothie place, if it's still around!" Sam said quickly.

"No, I have a better idea," Freddie said as he leaned back in his chair and smiled. "We should go to the place we all met. Where and when was that I wonder."

"The mall…and you guys knew each other before you knew me," Carly stated.

"Right, it was at the mall…actually it was the mall Santa and Spencer was the Santa."

"Yeah, I'm not too thrilled about sitting on Santa's lap," Sam said with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't say that's what we were going to do. We can go have some ice cream at the mall food court."

"That sounds good!" Carly and Sam said quickly.

"Okay, I'm happy for you girls, only I have one question. Why does the old tech geek not get a hug?" Carly and Sam laughed and hugged Freddie. "It's good to know you again, Carly."

"Yeah, I'm glad I'm your friend again," Sam said with a smile.

"I'm happy too," Carly stated. "This is fun, this is a fun time." Freddie chuckled at the statement, Carly always said that line, it was funny. Freddie felt something snag below his waist and he let out a sigh.

"You have to love it when the day comes that your wife still gives you wedgies." Sam smirked and kissed Freddie's cheek. "Anyway, after work we should pick up the children and take them to the mall with us. Carly, have Spencer come along as well."

"I can do that, and Shelly will be excited to meet all of you, as will I! I really want to see your children."

"And you will, okay…now let's get back to work." Carly and Sam nodded, Carly sat down in the chair across the desk, since she was supposed to be discussing the script with Freddie. Sam stayed so she could hear more about the script.

* * *

There's the chapter for you, Sam and Carly have made up! Yay for best friends...Madison and Amy have made up too! Yay for mothers and daughters. Hope you enjoyed that chapter


	13. The Gifts

Going Home

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, if I did, I'd be rich and the kids would be sixteen.

* * *

Chapter 13 (The Gifts)

"Sam, I should tell you something," Freddie said as he crossed his arms.

"What is that?" Sam asked.

"When I spoke with your father, I found this out. It seems that Sarah has found her grandmother." Sam's eyes widened and she looked at Freddie in shock.

"S-Sarah met up with Amy? Is that what you mean?" Freddie nodded and Sam let out a sigh. "I can't be mad at my daughter…"

"You shouldn't be, she wanted to find out who her grandmother was, I think that's the case. Dale told me that she had a fake last name as well, but Dale was able to figure out who she was."

"So…that means…"

"Well there's a chance Amy will wind up liking her. Then again, I don't see why anybody wouldn't love her; Sarah is a precious child who has grown to be very strong." Sam smiled as Freddie turned the car around the corner. "I don't think you should be mad at her, not for such innocent curiosity." Sam nodded and looked out the window, she didn't know what she'd do if Amy ended up hurting Sarah. If Amy found out Sarah was a rape child and Sam's child, then wouldn't Amy be very cold and demeaning.

"I don't want to see my daughter hurt, Freddie." Freddie glanced over at Sam and frowned as Sam looked out the window sadly. "Amy hurt me severely, and if she were to find out Sarah was my child and product of Ice, then how wouldn't it end badly?"

"I don't know, do you think it'd end badly? If you think about it, I mean really think about it, your mother was under a lot of stress that day. She was pregnant-"

"We Puckett women do have a tendency to be extremely emotional and moody when we're pregnant," Sam said quietly. Freddie chuckled and shook his head, he knew he couldn't deny that to be true, he just went through that three times and Sam was pregnant once again.

"Yes, well she also had to deal with extreme fear, wouldn't she? You had been kidnapped, yet for three years your life was pretty much in danger as well. Let's not forget that your best friend had been nabbed and I had been shot down also. Then she learned you were raped and then she found out you were pregnant with a rapists child. True, it's no excuse for her to say the things she said to you, but no matter what, she'll always be your mother and you her daughter." Freddie parked the car in the driveway and the two exited the vehicle. Freddie walked around to the trunk and opened it. "When talking to Dale, he hurried home for a few minutes and came back with a few things. You see, twelve years ago after what happened, Amy did some shopping…Christmas shopping to be exact. Here are two gifts." Sam raised her eyebrow and looked in the trunk, she saw two wrapped presents, one for Sam and the other for Sam's baby.

"She bought these?"

"Take them, open them." Sam took the gifts out and Freddie closed the trunk, Sam sat on the trunk of the car and opened her gift. There was one book next to a boxed collection of books. The collection was a detective series. Sam gasped lightly and her hands shook.

"Oh my god…I thought these were out of print. I've always wanted to read these, especially back then." Sam looked at the individual book and saw that it was a book on parenting. She saw a piece of paper hanging from the book and pulled it out, she read the paper with her eyes starting to quiver.

_Dearest Sam,_

_I found these books online; I know you wanted them so much, so I got them for you. I know you'll probably never forgive me for being the bitch I was to you. I'm a horrible mother, I know that now. There is probably nothing I can say or do to get my beautiful daughter back, and I know that you'll have a beautiful child who will grow up to be something precious. If she's a girl, and I bet that's what the baby will be, then I know if you were in my shoes you would be so scared that you couldn't think straight. Anyway, Merry Christmas, don't worry, I'll wait beside the tree until you get your gift. I want to make sure you get it, because I want you to know how much you really mean to me. I know you'll make a great mother, probably better than I am. I've bought you a gift for your baby, open it, I think you and the baby will both be happy with this gift. I know the baby probably will, when it is old enough to really play with the toy. I love you Sam, I didn't mean what I said, you will always be my daughter, nothing will change that._

"She wrote all this?" Sam asked in a low whisper. "She got me this gift?" The note had some stains on it, probably tear stains.

"Open the other gift." Freddie pointed at the second gift and Sam lifted it and started to open it. She pulled out a medium sized teddy bear; it really was about two feet in height. The bear came with a note that said 'for the baby.' On its hand was a patch that urged the owner to squeeze it, Sam did so and it spoke.

_"I Love You!"_

It also had a flap on the back that you could open and replace a battery when you needed to. On that was a switch that allowed the bear to sing, up was for Christmas carols and down was for birthday occasions. "I can't…" Sam started to tear up and Freddie rubbed her back. "She wrote that she was going to wait by the tree until I got my gift…"

"Dale told me that every year at Christmas time, she sits beside the tree in the front room, alone. Madison was angry at her and never stayed at the house, the twins were often elsewhere because they couldn't take their mother's mood and every now and then Ciara might drop by on Christmas."

"She can't now…"

"I don't know how accurate this is, but I think her body may be starting to get frail…"

"What! She's only fifty; she can't be getting frail yet!"

"That's what I thought. You know, I do wonder if she spent every year alone at Christmas time. Dale's always there but he's in the kitchen, dealing with the Christmas dinner. I guess that could mean throwing it away when no one shows up to eat it. Is there any real reason you should stay mad at Madison though?"

"Well…I don't…think so."

"The little three year old girl, distraught that her 'Sammy' was thrown out of the house and her parents divorced, then two years later she wants her parents back together again, maybe she also thinks it's going to bring her beloved sister back. Then, it doesn't work out like that, and instead, her sister is angry at the mother and becomes angry at her best friend…soon 'Sammy' leaves and exits out of everyone's life for good. Was it really her fault though? It was the man that hurt you that really did it; Madison was just an innocent bystander."

"I probably shouldn't be mad at her, huh?"

"Sam, your family is broken; it has been broken because of Ice. Have we let him win? Maybe there's a reason that twelve years later, we've come back. Dale told me that Ciara's greatest wish was to see you again, she desired nothing more than for your return to this place and get back with your family. I can't make you do that, and I know it will take a lot more than just that to get you to start trusting them again, but I know that if you look into your own heart, you may find it in you to forgive the past and trust your family once more." Freddie smiled and pulled Sam into an embrace, he ran his fingers through her hair and smiled. "It's up to you to decide what you are going to do, remember that I will always love you and I will back your decision one hundred percent, no matter what you choose to do."

"I know you will…I-I still have some thinking to do before I can trust them again though. I mean, they hurt me, I'm afraid of some things. Like why I ran away, I mean…I'm afraid of their reaction to those things." Freddie smiled softly and kissed Sam's forehead.

"I'm pretty sure they would understand, as for now, let's go inside and get the children. They'll be interested in meeting Carly." Sam nodded as she gathered the gifts and carried them into the house.

* * *

There's the chapter, it seems Sam may start to turn around, who knows.


	14. Mall Encounters

Going Home

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, if I did, I'd be rich and the kids would be sixteen.

* * *

Chapter 14 (Mall Encounters)

"Mom, Dad, you're back!" Sarah said as Sam and Freddie walked into the house. She had been dropped off at the home earlier; Sam smiled softly and looked at her with a teary smile.

"Mommy's crying again!" Alex said quickly. "Why is mommy crying?" Alex ran over to Sam and hugged her legs. "Mommy, don't cry, why are you sad, mommy?"

"I'm not really sad," Sam said as she wiped her tears and ran her hand through Alex's hair.

"But if you're not sad, then why are you crying? Wouldn't you be sad if you're crying? I'm here mommy, so you can't be sad anymore!" Sam chuckled and Freddie walked over to Alex and hugged her. He lifted Alex up and gave her a raspberry. "No, Daddy, that tickles!" Alex laughed and Freddie hugged him close.

"Don't worry, Alex. Your mom's doing fine; she's got a bit on her mind though." Sam nodded and looked at Sarah, Sarah fidgeted slightly and Sam slowly hugged her.

"Sarah, your father and I would like to talk to you for a brief moment," Sam said quietly. Sarah raised her eyebrow as Alex and John got the idea and ran to their rooms.

"So, what do you want to talk about, Mom?" Sarah asked while sitting down on the couch.

"We both know what you've been doing," Freddie said while crossing his arms. Sarah looked down and her eyes quivered.

"I-I just wanted to know my grandmother! I wanted to know the family I never knew, and-"

"I think it's great," Sam stated with a small smile. Sarah raised her eyebrow and her mouth hung open slightly. "I still don't know what to think of my mother, she hurt me so many years ago…but maybe, it's going slowly but…I might consider knowing my family again." Sam sat on the couch next to Sarah and let out a sigh. "This…is for you."

"What?" Sam handed the teddy bear to Sarah and she stared at it with a raised eyebrow. "I like it but I'm confused." Sarah looked up at Sam and saw that she had a tear falling from her eyes.

"Twelve years ago, that was under a Christmas tree, it was addressed to me with the intention of being given to my newborn baby. It is from your grandmother. That is, Grandma Puckett." Sarah's eyes grew and she looked at the bear.

"This was meant for me when I was a little baby?"

"Yes."

"I-I love it." Sarah pressed the bear's hand and it started to sing and say I love you.

"You should tell Amy that," Freddie said with a soft smile. "You know, that you like the gift. Tell her she can stop waiting by the Christmas tree every year until Sam gets her gifts, because Sam now has them." Sarah thought for a moment and tapped her chin.

"No, actually Mom needs to do that. I can't do it for you…"

"Yeah, don't make it easy for me," Sam said with a chuckle.

"I love you Mom!" Sarah hugged Sam and sniffed once.

"I love you too, sweetie."

"Mom, I also met Grandpa Puckett and Aunt Madison."

"You did? That's nice, Madison was always…" Sam looked down and then to Freddie. "Maybe sometime soon, we can talk to them again." Freddie smiled softly and took the stuffed bear from Sarah.

"I'll put the bear in your room," Freddie said with a smile. "You and your mom talk some more here and I'll get the other two kids. We're going to the mall to meet an old friend."

"Okay Dad," Sarah said with a grin. Freddie walked up the stairs and into Sarah's room where he placed the bear in the center of her bed. He turned around to see John and Alex looking at him.

"Daddy, is mommy okay?" Alex asked.

"She's fine now," Freddie said as he lifted Alex into the air and hugged her. "Ah, things are looking up for us all, my dear Alex!"

"Yay, that's great Daddy!" Alex laughed and Freddie set her on the ground.

"Okay, we'll be going to the mall for ice cream and to meet an old friend, I want you children to be on your best behavior."

"We will," John stated with a smile. "I can't wait!"

**-NEW SCENE-**

Freddie and Sam led their children through the mall, Freddie was carrying Alex piggyback style while Sam was holding John's hand. Sarah was walking in front of them and making sure not to go too far ahead of everyone. Sarah pointed forward and Sam looked at her, "is that them?" Sarah asked. Freddie and Sam looked in the distance and saw Spencer, Carly and Shelly sitting on the stools in the food court, Freddie smiled and Sam nodded.

"That's them all right," Freddie said as he placed Alex on the floor. Shelly looked over and smiled.

"Alex!" Shelly said quickly as she hopped out of her chair and ran over to Alex. Spencer and Carly looked over, they stood up as everybody walked to them.

"Carly told me she had a great surprise, but this is just too great," Spencer said with a soft chuckle. "It's great to see you guys again."

"And it's good to see you."

"It has been a long time," Sam stated with a nod. "It's been far too long. Spencer, I'm really sorry about Ciara, if I had known…"

"It's getting better, slowly but still getting better." Spencer frowned and looked at Shelly who was happily chatting away with Alex. "She's doing so well it seems, she's made a new friend and everything." Sam smiled and crossed her arms.

"Children tend to deal with certain things a lot better than adults sometimes." Sarah looked up and Freddie rubbed her head.

"What do you mean by that?" Sarah asked while laughing and taking hold of Freddie's arm as if to push it off her head.

"We tried to find you guys," Spencer said while crossing his arms. "We never could."

"As a director, I had my number closed off to the public so I wouldn't keep getting phone calls twenty four seven."

"Yeah, that was troublesome," Sam said while shaking her head. "Who knew a director could get so many calls."

"Well, I'm glad that your boss had you stationed down here," Spencer said with a smirk. "Otherwise we may never have seen you again. Let me tell you, these last twelve years have been hectic." Spencer looked at Shelly and smiled, he patted her back and she looked up. "Shelly, this is Sam, your mother's sister."

"So that makes her my aunt?" Shelly asked with bright eyes.

"Yes. Your Aunt Sam and Uncle Freddie, they've come back home to us." Shelly smiled and hugged Sam and then hugged Freddie.

"Yay, mommy told me a lot about you!"

"She did?" Sam asked with a soft smile. She knelt down and hugged Shelly. "What did she say?"

"She always told me you were a great little sister to have and that she always wanted to see you again. She always wanted you to come back, and Daddy says you're back now, so does that mean you're back for good?"

"Yes. Yes, we're not going anywhere."

"Good, then mommy's happy, Daddy says mommy would be happy and Aunt Carly thinks she's happy too!"

"I'm sure she is," Carly said softly. "I'm sure she's smiling down on us right now. She's probably thinking that she got her wish."

"She did?!" Shelly's eyes grew large and Carly smiled.

"Yes, through your eyes she has seen her sister one final time." Carly looked at Sam and smiled. "I'm sure she would be very happy if Sam finally got back together with her family."

"Once family, always family," Spencer said as he crossed his arms. "No matter what, family will always be family."

"That's right," A voice said from behind. Everyone turned around to see Dale, Brian and Daniel behind them. "Hello…Sam" Freddie glanced as Sam through the corner of his eyes and smiled.

"Dale," Sam said with a shaky voice. Sam did not expect to see him here; he must have been taking his children to see the mall Santa.

"You used to always call me dad," Dale said with a quiet voice. "Brian, Daniel, this is your older sister."

"She's even older than Madison," Daniel said while blinking. Brian sighed and slapped Daniel on the back of the head.

"He didn't mean it like that," Brian stated. Brian crossed his arms, he felt like there was tension in the air. Sam blinked and everyone was silent, her lips curved into a smile and then a smirk.

"Now I don't think you should be calling me old, you wouldn't be doing that to me...your…sister." Daniel and Brian grinned and Dale smiled lightly, Sam looked at Dale and smiled at him. "Dad, I-"

"If you're calling me dad now, does that mean we're on a good basis?" Dale asked with a smirk. "It's really good to see you, I'm very sorry for what has happened, everything was just going so crazy. I just wish things could have been different and maybe if they were…"

"Dad, relax." Sam walked over to Dale and held he arms next to her side. "Things are and they will be getting better. Its taken twelve years, but I think I'm starting to forgive and possibly forget what happened." Sam brought her arms up and hugged Dale. She then stepped back and smiled at him. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Well we were visiting the mall Santa," Brian stated.

"I still think we're too old for it!" Daniel said.

"Hush, don't ruin the mood! Do you know how great a moment this is? I mean come on; we finally get to meet our older sister!" Brian slapped Daniel on the back of the head, Daniel groaned and rubbed the spot.

"I think it's great that we get to meet her. There are so many things I want to ask!"

"Yeah, I know!" Brian and Daniel looked at Sam and then to the ground.

"If she's our sister, you don't think she'd mind if we hugged her."

"Go ahead and ask," Freddie said with a chuckle. Sam looked at Freddie and then back to Brian and Daniel, she knelt down and wrapped her arms around their necks in a hug.

"My youngest siblings, and boys too," Sam said with a teary smile. "You don't know how great that is to know that dad isn't the only male in that house now." Daniel and Brian chuckled lightly and Dale crossed his arms with a smirk. "You two seem to be doing well."

"Hey, here's a question," Daniel stated. "Do you think you can stop mom from being so sad?"

"Yeah, every Christmas it is the same thing," Brian said with a slight eye roll. Sam frowned and slowly stood up. "We can't stand to be around her at Christmas time because she's always so sad." Sam smiled sadly and let out a sigh.

"Maybe, but there are still a few issues I have to work within myself before I can allow myself to see her," Sam said with a sad voice. Her hand slowly clenched and she wiped a tear from her face. "I mean, I know now that she really misses me and all, but…I'm still afraid, I still know the words she told me. They still plaque my mind all the time, I will not be able to forget what she called me those years before, I can't forget what she did to me so long ago."

"Oh…" A sad feeling arose in the air and Freddie gave Sam a hug.

"Maybe you can't forget," Freddie said quietly. Everyone raised their heads and looked at Freddie and Sam with interest, he ran his hand through her hair and her lip trembled slightly. "Maybe you can't forget, but it is possible to try your best to move on. Something bad happened, something really bad happened, but it was in the past, the far and distant past. It's not something that can easily be forgotten, hell if it ever could be then perhaps the world would be a better place. Nobody can forget the past, it's just not possible. People still remember Pearl Harbor; people still remember the assassination of President Abraham Lincoln. The British no doubt remember the American Revolution…"

"Amy still remembers what happened," Dale said in a quiet voice. "It plaques her mind every day as well, but he has a point there, Sam. You know, the British are even our allies now, but they definitely remember the American Revolution and they were probably our greatest enemies."

"But like the British, maybe it's time for both you and Amy to give up that fear, give up that pain and come together, mother and daughter. It'll be hard I'm sure, there's no question about that, and I will be there for you. I'll be there for you both, so will everyone here. That worry that you have, that pain you feel in your chest, it is all a broken heart. That won't go away, nor will it be fixed so easily. It can, though, be fixed with a special kind of glue, a very special kind of superglue." Alex looked at her mom and dad and smiled as she remembered the incident at the church.

"Superglue, you say?" Sam said in a low, quiet whisper. "What superglue us that?"

"The bond that there is in every mother and daughter relationship, that is what 'glue' I'm talking about. A mother will always love her daughter and miss her no matter what and family will always be family. You are the daughter of Amy Puckett and she is your mother, to top it off, she's your birth mother."

"You're probably the most special child to her," Dale said quietly. "Well, you're the only one of her children that was born through her original marriage."

"Yeah but Hector whatever his last name was…he was a bad man," Sam said with a flat voice. "So, since I'm the spawn of Hector and my mom, how can…" Freddie smirked and pulled Sam closer.

"Did you not hear me when I said that a mother will always love her daughter? There isn't a soul in this world that can change that, if you want to be with your mom again, then the only one that's going to do that…is you. We may not be able to change the past, but we can definitely control what will happen to us in the future, but the only way to do that is to stop dwelling on what we cannot change and focus on what we can control." Sam blinked and took a second to let the words the lips register in her mind, she smiled lightly and gave Freddie a quick kiss on.

"Sometimes Freddie, I wonder where I would be without a smart and wonderful husband like you."

"Hmm, perhaps still in Paris." Freddie smirked and brought his lips to Sam's.

"Ew, stop with the kissing!" Alex said quickly. "It's so gross!" Everyone laughed and Freddie picked up Alex in a hug.

"One day Alex, you will probably be wanting to kiss every guy around. When that day comes though, I'll be sitting on my couch waiting to meet the boy."

"Probably with a shotgun in your hand, right?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep, you got that one right!" Alex blinked and stared at her father with a look of shock.

"Ew, I'll never kiss boys!" Alex exclaimed while sticking her tongue out. Freddie grinned and hugged Alex.

"Let's keep it that way, for both you and Sarah."

"And John will be staying away from the girls when he's older," Sam said with a smirk. John blinked and his eyes grew large, possibly because of the fact that he was brought into the conversation.

"Mom," John said very quietly. "That is…GROSS! Girls are gross, don't you know they have cooties, and can't play video games!" With that, Sarah and Shelly looked at John.

"Oh you're on," Sarah said with narrow eyes and a smirk.

"Let's go to the mall arcade!" Shelly said quickly. "Too bad Aunt Madison isn't here to kick your tails!"

"I'll help you John my man," Daniel said as he patted John's shoulder. Brian shook his head sadly and sighed.

"Have fun," Brian stated. "I'm going to sit this one out and get to know my sister…And yes, girls have cooties. It's just common sense."

"Yeah, and you don't have a crush on that girl down the street," Daniel said with narrow eyes. Brian's face flushed and everyone laughed as they went to the mall arcade.

As they left, the group seemed blissfully unaware of the ominous aura given off by the three sets of venomous eyes watching them.

* * *

Uh-oh...As my mom said when she was a 16 year old with a speeding ticket when she ran to my Grandparent's bedroom: "Get up! There's gonna be trouble!" Though it's good to see Sam's back with her dad, all that's left for her to be close to again is Madison and Amy. Next chapter should be up soon.


	15. Trouble Brewing

Going Home

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, if I did, I'd be rich and the kids would be sixteen.

* * *

Chapter 15 (Trouble Brewing)

"Always family, eh…so what does that make us?" One man said. This man was wearing dark shades, a black cap and had a moustache that connected with his brown beard. He was wearing what appeared to be a black tuxedo with dress pants and black boots, there was also a long scar on the side of his face.

"Should it make us anything important?" The other man asked. This man had a blond flat top haircut with a moustache. He was not wearing any shades whatsoever but he did have a black cowboy hat. He wore a plain black polo T-Shirt with a chest pocket, he had a black belt around the waist of his black jeans that trailed down to the black boots on his feet.

"It makes us chopped liver, perhaps, Mr. Corona."

"Whatever you say, Victor," Mr. Corona said as he crossed his arms. He looked over at the third man seated at the table. This man was pale as usual and was wearing a white T-shirt with ragged blue jeans and brown tennis shoes. "Hey, Ice, go get us some drinks."

"Okay boss!" Ice said as he got up from the table and slowly walked toward a counter. Mr. Corona sighed and shook his head.

"Damn kid, I don't see why we have to have that goddamn filth with us."

"Why not, is there anything wrong with it?" Victor asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Look at the bastard!" Mr. Corona pointed to Ice and scowled. "The man has ripped up blue jeans, his shoes are ripped, he has a few holes in his T-shirt and to top it all off, he is in desperate need of a tan!"

"I see your point, he does need to get outside more, but he's younger than we are, we need someone who's young and experienced on our team." Mr. Corona growled slightly and crossed his arms. "His other team all died off twelve years ago, he needed to be pulled out of the rut he was in and put to work."

"Yeah, but why him…I mean come on, the bastard's a rapist!"

"I realize that, I also realize that's your sole reason for disliking the man."

"Oh there are others…like how he clashes with our look. I mean we offer to get him some decent looking clothes but he insists on wearing stupid gang clothing and going by his goddamn gang name. I mean what kind of name is _Ice_?"

"Well it's better than what the other parts of his gang were."

"I'll agree Mole was a stupid name, but that Cobra wasn't such a bad name. What irritates me is they were all perverted and they all were going after that Puckett girl like she was some object."

"Actually Cobra didn't…"

"HE WANTED TO!"

"Maybe, but we don't know that, Mr. Corona. " Mr. Corona glanced to the side and started mumbling under his breath.

"Then that other bastard, Mole…what he was doing in the theater with the Puckett girl, outrageous."

"He…didn't do anything."

"He…was…_touching her!"_

"No he didn't…"

"He was starting to!"

"Only Ice is the one that did anything with Samantha."

"Yeah, I suppose…and I _still_ hate him. I still think we should put another criminal with us. Hell, if Franklin had lived the maybe we could have used him."

"No, I wouldn't have put that guy on our team. But I agree when you say Ice should have some better clothes, what's better, three clean, well dressed men or two well dressed and clean man with one dirty and poorly dressed man?"

"I don't know…"

"Plus, I think its fine."

"At least we know he doesn't stand a chance of being sly."

"True, I can see through the intentions of any person, Ice knows his place, and he knows if he ever tried to turn tail and run, he will be killed in the most venomous way possible."

"If we kill him, _please_ let me do the work." Victor looked over and smirked, Mr. Corona then grinned and looked very smug. "Thank you, boss."

"Well it is the least I can do, all things considered." Victor and Mr. Corona looked over to see Ice walking back with some drinks in his hand. He started to set them on the table and some spilled out of a glass and landed on Mr. Corona's shirt.

"What the hell!" Mr. Corona exclaimed as he jumped up and Ice jumped back slightly.

"I'm sorry sir!" Ice said quickly. Mr. Corona glared at Ice and Victor placed his hand on his face. Ice took a step back and Victor took a slight step forward.

"You clumsy oaf, you goddamn bastard, watch what you're doing!" Ice trembled slightly as one would do if they were to be staring into the eyes of a raging bull. "Why the hell are you so damn insolent? You can't do a single goddamn thing right! We urge you to get some decent clothes, we urge you to do things a bit differently and nothing happens? And now you spill a drink on my good shirt, what the hell are you trying to do? Soil my good clothing!"

"Mr. Corona, I urge you to calm down," Victor said calmly. "Sit down and remain calm." When Mr. Corona did not comply, Victor slowly stood up and smiled softly. He placed his hand on Mr. Corona's shoulder and spoke in a calm, quiet, and civil voice. "Mr. Corona, please calm down now." Immediately the man stopped and quickly sat down, Ice shook slightly and looked at Victor.

"Thanks boss, I was so scared," Ice said. Victor looked over at Ice and smiled; he walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You should still apologize to Mr. Corona; after all, that was his good shirt."

"Oh, he has plenty of others; one shirt won't be a problem." Victor chuckled softly and nodded.

"Yes, I'm sure that's true, but still…"

"What?" Victor closed his eyes and smirked. His fist tightened and Mr. Corona looked to the side. In one smooth, quick and powerful motion, Victor slammed his fist into Ice's abdomen. Ice shouted with extreme pain and crumpled to the floor. He rolled and crunched up in agony as Victor ran his arm down the sleeve of his suit.

"Listen to what I tell you, if I say apologize, I _mean_ for you to apologize, if not grovel at his feet. Remember that next time, kid." Victor sat down in a chair while Ice rolled on the floor. "Now, Mr. Corona, let's discuss our plans shall we?" Victor took his glass and took a sip of his drink.

"Yes, well I just want vengeance, it looks like Mr. Puckett and his wife have an opportune moment for happiness to return to them," Mr. Corona said as he took a sip of his drink. "However, I don't intend to let them have this moment."

"Ah yes, well Dale Puckett did arrest you, what was it for, bank robbery?"

"Don't compare me with such lowlife jobs." Mr. Corona glanced at Ice and scoffed, bank robbery was a job more in Ice's domain. "Embezzlement and fraud, counterfeiting, con artist…that kind of stuff."

"I will tell you what I want," Victor said as he rested his elbows on the table and pressed his index fingers and thumbs together in front of his face. "I want the fortune of the late Della Benson."

"Are you kidding? Only her son, Freddie Benson has access to that!"

"Exactly, and he knows where the key…or card is that opens that up and I can rake in the many billions of dollars that is hidden away for her son's use."

"So how do you intend to get it out of him?"

"How do you think? I will torture it from him, if he has to bleed till he is a single thread from death, he _will _tell me where to find the card to access that tremendous wealth." Mr. Corona stared in shock at Victor, as rich as Victor already was, if he accumulated this massive amount of wealth, he could very well be the most powerful man in the world. The Bensons were already rich beyond their years, they were worth billions, Victor had a few billion already and Freddie himself was worth a couple billion without his mother's money. If they put all three accounts into one, it could be well worth a trillion dollars, it would make Victor the richest man in the world.

"You would do that to him? You would do that all for the sake of this enormous amount of money?"

"Yes and how do you plan to go about your revenge on Dale Puckett?" Victor looked down at Ice who was still holding his abdomen and groaning. "Suck it up boy!"

"By destroying the very things that would make him as well as his wife happiest…Ransom money is one of the most beautiful kinds of money." Mr. Corona grinned deviously. "And if Ice would get this crap right, then we'd be doing just fine."

"Yes, it was rather unfortunate that he had to pull that stupid stunt and reveal the girl to be Mrs. Puckett's granddaughter."

"Doing so made her get a little braver." Mr. Corona glared at Ice and then kicked him in the back with the point of his boot, Ice screamed out in pain. "You pathetic idiot, get it right next time! And don't ever call that girl your daughter again. She's not your daughter; she is merely the girl that was born through you raping Samantha. Now remember, dip-stick, we helped you out and we can easily bring you back down." Victor stood up and crossed his arms.

"Mr. Corona, if Ice fails to capture the children of Mr. Puckett, then we will do it ourselves." Victor grabbed Ice's shirt and pulled him up, Ice had a very pained expression on his face. "You will manage to capture the targets laid out for you, won't you Ice? If you don't, I may be tempted to find you as being useless. You wouldn't want that, now would you?" Ice moved his lips but nothing came out, Mr. Corona stood up and slammed his fist into Ice's face.

"Answer the question!"

"Do you want to be found as useless by me?" Ice had blood that was trickling from his mouth, he slowly shook his head.

"N-No sir, I'm not useless, because if I was useless, I would be dead," Ice said with a shaky voice. Victor smiled and nodded his head.

"Very good," Victor said as he placed Ice firmly on his feet and patted his shirt to get the dust off. "I will respect you greater if you are able to fulfill my wishes."

"I want nothing more than to please you, boss." Victor smiled and turned around. Ice slowly followed behind Victor and Mr. Corona as they walked off.

* * *

So who are these men? You know, I kind of feel sorry for Ice in this chapter...hope you enjoyed it!


	16. Kidnapped

Going Home

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, if I did, I'd be rich and the kids would be sixteen.

* * *

Chapter 16 (Kidnapped)

"We'll be watching you, Ice," Victor said while patting Ice on the back. "Trail them and pick them off one by one if you must."

"If they're in the mall arcade, what am I supposed to do?" Ice asked. Victor crossed his arms and sighed.

"Ice, there is an exit door in the arcade, it leads outside. Mr. Corona is driving the back of vehicle to that door. Just take the smoke pellets, gas them all and transport them into the frozen meat truck that Mr. Corona has parked outside the door. It's really simple to do."

"Okay, so you want them _all?"_

"Not really, we only need the ones Mr. Corona needs to use for ransom and Freddie Benson."

"What about the other people in the arcade?"

"You're asking a lot of questions…"

"Sorry."

"Well, needless to say, you'll figure something out. You're a smart person, Ice, I'm sure you can figure out what to do." Ice nodded and walked into the mall arcade, it was a large room and there were several people in it, Ice had to figure a way to use his five gas pellets to get five targets out unnoticed. He couldn't afford to fail Victor and Mr. Corona again. If he did, it would surely lead to his demise. He knew one thing; he missed Mr. Franklin because that man wasn't nearly as destructive as these two men. He didn't dare disobey them though, he knew where he stood and he knew his strength. Ice pulled the ski mask over his face so as not to be recognized, Sam was there as was Freddie, and they would recognize him without a doubt.

_"This time you won't come close to killing me, Freddie Benson."_ Ice narrowly escaped death at the hands Freddie twelve years ago, he hated the feeling of death, he never would grow cold and that was what he set his mind to. Ice glanced around and crossed his arms, he spotted some pipes around that if shattered, they would send smoke around the room and everyone in the place would run out.

_"Not bad, but I still need to get them asleep first, or else they'll run out with everyone else…"_ Ice closed his hand around the five pellets, once attached they would emit an odorless and invisible gas that would make the victims drowsy. They were good enough that if you threw them just right, they could knock out the entire group. Ice proceeded to walk toward one of the large pipes, at the same time and in one smooth motion, Ice threw the pellets toward the large group and cut the pipe with a sharp knife.

"Ah! Gas and smoke is coming from somewhere!" Someone screamed. "Run! Women and children first!" Ice pressed his back against the wall as several people ran out, he put some goggles on that could help him see through the smoke, he found Freddie, Sam, Spencer, Carly, Shelly, Sarah, John, Alex, Dale, Brian, and Dustin all unconscious. He grinned and chuckled deviously.

_"Yes, I got them, Boss and Mr. Corona will be pleased. Now, Sam, Freddie, Sarah, Brian, and Dustin are the ones that I need."_ Ice picked up Sam first and carried her to the door. _"Man, she still looks sexy, I'm going to have to control myself if I can,"_ Ice thought as he opened the door, Mr. Corona had his arms crossed and was scowling at Ice. Ice looked up and blinked.

"Why do I get the feeling I know what you're thinking?" Mr. Corona asked. "Don't get any damn ideas with this one, let me have her." Mr. Corona placed his hand on Sam's back and under her legs, he then transported her to the freezer truck and placed her in a sitting position against the side. He began tying her hands together as Ice went in and brought Freddie out, Mr. Corona transported Freddie to the bed of the truck and tied his hands together, this pattern went on for Sarah, Brian and then finally Dustin.

"This is good but we don't have their other kid…"

"Madison? Ah forget about her, she hates her mother." Mr. Corona lifted his hands to the door of the truck and looked at Sam one last time. She opened her eyes slowly and stared at him with wide eyes.

"No!" Sam exclaimed in terror and shock. Mr. Corona slammed the door shut and pat his hands together.

"I think she's pregnant now," Mr. Corona stated as he crossed his arms. "

"So, I can't…" Mr. Corona's face turned angry and he pointed a finger at Ice's chest. "Heh, uh…Mr. Corona sir, you seem to be a bit…angry today. Any reason why that is?"

"Mark my words, Samantha Puckett is off limits, do you hear me? You will not harm this one; we are merely using her as ransom money for Amy Puckett. Besides, if she should miscarriage, it will be your head that goes on the silver platter. So she will be subject to no violence, at least not from you, and she will not be touched in a sexual manner." Mr. Corona grabbed Ice's wrist and began to squeeze it. "If I should see you touch her in any sexual way, I'm going to personally see to it that you lose your goddamn hands just like Freddie should have done to you years ago!"

"Come on, why are you so concerned anyway, sir?"

"Are you not listening to me?!" Mr. Corona grabbed Ice and slammed him into the truck. "I'll beat some sense into you!"

Inside the truck, Sam, Freddie, Sarah, Daniel, and Brian all woke up. They winced as they heard repeated crashes against the outside of the truck. "What is going on?" Freddie asked.

"I think we're being kidnapped, and I also think someone's getting beat up," Sam stated with a sigh.

"Mom, I'm scared," Sarah said with a slight whimper. "I don't want to die."

"Don't worry sweetie, we're going to be fine, I'm sure of it. You just have to be strong." The door opened and light shone into the car.

"This one's smart," Mr. Corona said with a scowl. "He'd find us too easily." He shoved Dale Puckett's unconscious body into the vehicle. Brian and Daniel stared at him and then looked back as the door slammed shut.

"Dad," Daniel said in a quiet voice. "They have dad too…"

"He doesn't show signs of a beating," Freddie said as he looked over Dale's body for wounds. "So I wonder what all that crashing was outside just a little while ago." Dale opened his eyes and groaned; he sat up and looked around.

"What the hell happened?" Dale asked.

"Dad, you're okay," Sam said with a sigh of relief. "I think we're being abducted."

"Crap, this is just great…well no one's going to look for an old man like me. If I were still the chief of police, maybe, but now I'm just a regular old man."

"At least you'll be reported missing…"

"Yeah, as long as it's been a day since my disappearance, and if my sons are with me everyone's going to assume that I'm the bad guy."

"What about your daughter? And let's not forget your granddaughter also, as well as Freddie over here. Look at the bright side though, since you're in your elderly years and Freddie is young, fit, very muscular…" Sam blinked and shook her head. "Anyway, they would probably assume Freddie's the one that kidnapped all of you."

"Could we stop trying to decide which of _us_ the bad guy is and who the people_ outside_ are!" Freddie said through clenched teeth. "Spencer and Carly are still out there, which means Alex and John won't be lost in the mall."

"That's good," Sam said quietly. "I don't think I would feel good knowing they were out there by themselves." The group looked over at the front of the box they were in to see a slit open, they saw eyes that belonged to one of their captors, probably Ice, looking in on them.

"Hey, we're sending the brats to their grandmother's house," Ice said. "Along with the ransom note."

"Ransom!"

"Yeah, you guys are being held hostage for a ransom. In fact we have the brats in the front seat right now."

"Mommy, Daddy, help us!" Alex exclaimed.

"Let my sister go!" John said quickly. Sam's eyes grew wide and Freddie clenched his jaw.

"Let my children go!" Sam exclaimed.

"Didn't I tell you? We are taking the brats to their grandmother's home; right now one of my bosses is bringing the actress and her brother to the car. They could easily report everyone as missing, we don't want them to do that and cause the entire police department to come after us." The doors opened again, Mr. Corona stood with Carly and Spencer held in front of him, their arms locked behind their backs. Carly struggled and growled.

"Let me go!" Carly exclaimed. "Let me go now!"

"I don't think so," Mr. Corona stated.

"Hurry up, we need to get a move on," Victor's voice came from around the car. Freddie's eyes widened and Mr. Corona tossed Carly and Spencer into the truck.

"There, I let you go. See you in a little bit." Mr. Corona slammed the door shut.

"Don't worry, we're going to make sure your little ones get put with their grandmother," Ice said with a smirk. "She won't mind, I'm sure. She'll just have to pay a big ransom to see her other family."

"No! You can't do this!" Sarah exclaimed. "It's Christmas!"

"That's right!" Mr. Corona shouted. "And this Christmas, we're about to get a lot of money from your families!" The three bad guys laughed as the engine of the car revved and the vehicle began to move. "No one to save you now."

* * *

Everyone except for Amy and Madison are taken, and the bad guys are taking the kids over to Amy with the ransom note...Oh boy, looks like trouble has begun, kidnapped again. Hmm, I wonder why Freddie's eyes widened when he heard Victor speak for the first time...


	17. Ransom Note

Going Home

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, if I did, I'd be rich and the kids would be sixteen.

A/N: It matters not that the season isn't Christmas out here, but in the story, it is...but I'm sure you don't mind. Anyway, there's a song here, it's I'll Be Home For Christmas by Frank Sinatra.

* * *

Chapter 17 (Ransom Note)

In the home of Amy Puckett, she and Madison were working on the Christmas tree while the radio played. On the song was Frank Sinatra's "I'll Be Home For Christmas."

_I'll be home for Christmas  
You can plan on me  
Please have snow and mistletoe  
And presents 'Neath the tree_

"Why is this so sad?" Amy asked as she straightened out the green limbs on the tree.

"Because it reminds us of Sam," Madison said with a nod. "I'm hoping it's real, it would be great. In fact, I'm pretty sure she's going to be here for Christmas. I believe it with all my heart.

_Christmas eve will find me  
Where the love light gleams  
I'll be home for Christmas  
And you'll be in my dreams  
_  
"You seem so confident," Amy said as she put a golden orb on the Christmas tree. "You really think they'll spend Christmas here?"

"I'm sure of it, Mom," Madison said with a smile. "After all, I think Sam may turn around." Madison got onto a step ladder and put a star on top of the tree. "Freddie seemed to make me feel that Sam would come back and there's the fact that it's Christmas. Why wouldn't Sam come back for that? If I have to, I'll take you to their house on Christmas, but either way I see it Mom, we'll be seeing Sam for Christmas."  
_  
I'll be home this Christmas, darling  
I'll be coming home to you  
And there's nothing in the world  
Gonna get in my way  
_"It's merely a dream that I've waited for, all about twelve years." Amy sighed and walked around the tree, it was placed in the corner of the room, she was making sure everything looked good.

"Nothing will get in the way, Mom." Madison smiled and stepped off the ladder she walked over to Amy and patted her on the back. "I'm going to be home for Christmas, so will Brian and Daniel, now I am sure Sam will be."

_I'll be home for Christmas  
You can plan on me  
Please have snow  
And mistletoe  
And presents 'neath the tree_

"I believe it, I think you're right. Can I help it if I'm a bit nervous though? I really, _really_ want to make things right again!"

"Well, Dale's talked with Freddie, we've all met Sarah, Sam knows I've met Alex and John…and they're _so_ cute by the way!"

"My other two grandchildren." Amy smiled softly and wiped a tear from her eye. "How precious they must be, do you think Sam will really accept me again?"

"Mom, I think so, I think she's just hurt, it'll take some time to build the trust back, but I think she'll probably be ready to give you another chance." Amy smiled and nodded slowly. "There's no way in hell you will be spending another Christmas alone, we're going to have a _big_ family Christmas and there will be everything! Hot Chocolate, Christmas carols, presents, ham, turkey, dressing, family, _the works!"_

"Yeah, you're right."

"There should be love in this house on Christmas, and I firmly believe we will have it. Now let's get the garland on this tree!"

_Christmas eve will find me  
Where the love light gleams  
I'll be home for Christmas  
And you'll be in my dreams  
I'll be home for Christmas  
Till then you'll be in my dreams_

Amy and Madison put the garland around the tree, it took about ten minutes to get it all straight. "I think it looks perfect," Madison said as she draped her arm around Amy's shoulders.

"Yes, it is a perfect tree, the best it's looked in…"

"Try not to think about it. We can't do a thing about those years, but I swear with God as my witness, this is _going_ to be the _best_ Christmas ever!" Amy smiled and Madison pulled on Amy's arm. "Come on! We have to get something out of the closet!"

"What?" Amy followed Madison to her room; Madison opened the closet and held her arms out.

"I got a karaoke machine! It's a karaoke machine on wheels!" Amy laughed lightly as she helped Madison to push it from the room and into the living room. "We are going to sing Christmas Carols!"

"Wow, you've planned this out didn't you?"

"Yes I did." A quick banging was heard on the door and the two women jumped, the banging was light and not hard, so a soft hand must have been hitting it. "What on earth…"

"Let's see what's going on." Amy and Madison walked to the door and looked through the peephole, they saw Alex and John sitting on the steps and Shelly was hitting the door.

"Oh my god!" Madison opened the door and Shelly nearly fell down.

"Aunt Madison, Grandma!" Shelly exclaimed. "There's trouble!"

"Are you children okay?" Amy asked. She looked from Shelly to Alex who was curled up and crying and John who was hugging his sister. "Don't just stand out in the cold! Come in!" Madison and Amy got the children and pulled them into the house.

"Where are your parents?" Madison asked. Alex sniffled and rubbed her eyes as she fell to the ground and started to sob.

"I want mommy!" Alex exclaimed. "I want my Mommy and Daddy! I want Sawah!"

"Daddy and Aunt Carly are gone!" Shelly exclaimed. "Grandpa too!" Madison and Amy looked at each other with concern on their faces and looked back to the children.

"I want my dad," John said with a shaky voice. The three children were obviously scared and the bad guys did do well on their promise to take the kids home.

"The bad men gave us this," Shelly said as she took a note from her pocket, it was folded and written on yellow paper. Amy took it and unfolded it, she read the note with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"Oh my god," Amy said quietly. "No, not him…Sam…"

"What does it say, Mom?" Madison asked.

"Shelly, you know where the snacks in the kitchen are?"

"Yes," Shelly said with a nod.

"Please take Alex and John in there, or go to the boys' bedroom and play a game with them." Shelly nodded and helped Alex to her feet.

"Come on, let's go play." Alex sniffled and John helped lead her out of the room. Amy sat down on the couch with Madison and covered her mouth with her hand.

"What is it, Mom?" Madison asked, keeping herself from snatching the note out of Amy's hand.

"I'll read it," Amy said with a trembling voice. She slowly read the words of the note out loud.

"_Dearest Amy,_

_How are you? Yeah I'm out of the slammer now, working with that goddamn thug, Ice. Yeah, that's the guy that raped Sam, I know it is. Don't worry, I'm not letting the bastard touch her to save his life, she's been raped once, that's all she needs. Anyway, I'm sure if you've gotten this, the three brats have arrived safely, consider them and yourself to be lucky. Also, consider Madison to be lucky, if she was here, she'd be with Sam and your two sons. I can't believe it, sons and a daughter with that bastard that locked me up, and all I did was embezzle a couple grand, okay and I committed fraud. Oh, and yeah, I guess I was a con artist, but those times have changed, they're long gone. In case you're reading this and you don't know, you should know me, Hector Corona. _

_That's right, it's me baby, and I think it's high time I spend some quality time with Sam. No, I don't intend to do her any harm like what you could be thinking; I'm not that type of person. If I don't let Ice touch her, how would I do it? No, it's far from that…anyway, you're the only other person with access to your husband's financial things, so yes, this is a ransom note. You want to see Sam, your sons and your goddamn husband alive again? I still can't believe you married that bastard by the way, good thing we had Ice kill off his oldest daughter. Don't worry, I don't intend to kill off Samantha, at least I'm not planning on killing her. _

_Here's what I want, I want revenge and payback for your bastardized husband locking me away in that cell. Dale Puckett will be tortured and so will the sons you've had with that bastard. Oh, if only Madison had been with them, we'd torture the crap out of her too! Don't worry; we won't kill them, maybe. Since they're Sam's half siblings and all and they're part of you, I'll torture them till they're halfway dead. I can't say the same for my partner though; he may do them in worse. My partner's getting Sam's husband to reveal his mother's fortune, which is supposed to be worth billions! _

_Okay, so now it's our part of the deal, what is it I want? I will personally kill every one of them until you can get me…how much…how does Two Million sound? What's that? You don't have nearly that amount? Oh that's right, the Puckett family never amassed a million bucks in their life, wow that sucks. Funny isn't it, how every one in our family seems to be best friends with someone rich? Sam and Freddie, you and Della…Why even…Ah screw that. Anyway, you'll find some way to get two million to me. Dale, Brian, Daniel, and last but surely not least, Sam are all counting on you. I may be tempted not to kill Sam and her daughter, Sarah, but who knows, money can make you do a lot of things. You have exactly one week to start collecting. If I don't have the money by then, I kill Dale. If I don't have the money the next day, I kill Daniel, and it continues on. So get it to me, if you want to see them all alive again. Oh, and where should we meet, I will be in the park near the big tree that's next to the lake, I expect to see a black briefcase there at noon. Any one of these days at noon will work, I'll be checking up each and every day. Go ahead and call the police, you do it, they all die, I may not kill Sam though. We will be watching you constantly, and we will be tracing your phone calls, so if those three little numbers are dialed…say goodbye._

_Hector Corona"_

"Uh, who is he?" Madison asked with wide eyes.

"Hector Corona is my first husband," Amy said with tears in her eyes. "And he's a very dangerous man, he's lying about one thing, there was another thing he got imprisoned for. He was an abusive man, he hit me and he would always hurt Sam. Though, his pride would keep him from causing too much harm to her, he still hit her every now and then. He got arrested on so many charges when Sam was six and then I met Dale when she was seven. Oh god, I can't believe this! Sam! My baby!" Amy broke down and cried into her lap, Madison rubbed Amy's back and tears were coming from her eyes.

"It's going to be okay Mom, it's going to be fine…we'll think of something." Madison truthfully didn't know what to do, she wanted so badly to see her sister and now it seemed it wouldn't happen. Her dreams were being denied, twelve years she went wishing she'd see her sister, wishing to see her family back together again. She clenched her fists and soon grew very angry. "We'll find them Mom…"

"They have my baby," Amy said as she wiped her tears. Her fists slowly clenched and her face grew angry. "They have my baby and my grandbaby…my son in law also! I have to have my babies, I need them back! I will get my babies back." Madison smirked and crossed her arms.

"I wonder if we might find that Ice guy anywhere around, I feel like using him as a punching bag. Would you believe me if I said I know a place that Ice usually hangs around? I found it while walking down the streets one day." Amy grinned darkly in response to this.

"The perfect bastard I love to hate. Oh yeah, we can use that somehow. Except, I think he'd be smart enough not to go there _now_."

"Yeah, you're probably right…we need to check up on Shelly, John and Alex, we need to make sure they weren't hurt." Amy nodded and walked with Madison into the room the three kids were in.

* * *

Yep the little ones were brought to safety as promised. Hector Corona is Sam's birth dad! Oh my and why did he stop during the best friends with someone rich? Was he talking about Victor? Still, what is Victor's connection in all this, perhaps he is not connected to anyone, perhaps he is. Well I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can, my lovely cousins are coming up this weekend! They're awesome!


	18. Torture

Going Home

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, if I did, I'd be rich and the kids would be sixteen.

* * *

Chapter 18 (Torture)

"See, we told you we'd get the brats home," Ice said with a sneer as he chained everyone to the walls. "As promised, they are with their grandmother; we had to transport the ransom note somewhere."

"Shut the hell up!" Sam exclaimed. "How dare you, my babies better not be hurt!"

"Hah, what does it matter?"

"There is a lot a mother will do when their children are in danger," Freddie said with narrow eyes.

"You I don't care about."

"You better start caring! Because if you do anything to my wife."

"Oh you mean like this?" Ice brought his hand up and grabbed Sam's chest. "Ooh, what are you going to do? You're chained to a wall! You can't do crap to save your wife. I can do whatever I want to her and all your little friends."

"Leave my mother alone!" Sarah exclaimed. "Stop touching my Mommy!" Sarah moved her arms but couldn't do anything. "Leave her alone!"

"Hah, I can do whatever the hell I want to her." Sam growled as Ice squeezed.

"You're lucky I'm chained right now," Sam said with narrow eyes. "Otherwise I'd beat the crap out of you." Ice laughed and Sarah struggled violently against her chains. "Sarah, stop it!"

"Mom!"

"If you continue with what you're doing, you'll get hurt!"

"Mom, that man is touching you…I don't like it." Ice laughed once more and glared at Sarah.

"You'll learn to like it," Ice said with a sneer. He grabbed Sam's face and pressed his index finger and thumb into her cheeks. "What can you do, babe?" Sam stared at him with narrow eyes.

"Damn it, get your hands off my wife!" Freddie exclaimed with rage burning in his veins.

"No, this is torture for you, Benson. Part of it anyway."

"Why don't you just go after me!" Carly shouted.

"Carly!" Spencer exclaimed with shock on his face.

"What? She doesn't deserve this! Just go after me!"

"Sorry, I'm not interested in ugly women," Ice said with a shrug. Carly's eyes widened in shock and anger, the idiot just called her ugly. "I personally don't see why they had to move Dale and his sons into another room. Maybe just because they're being reserved for other things, Mr. Corona wanted to keep Sam and her daughter in the same room as Freddie…"

"If you don't let go of my mommy, I'll…I'll do something bad to you!" Sarah exclaimed.

"I'll do something bad to you," Ice said with narrow eyes and a vile smirk.

"Sarah, stop it now, don't anger him," Sam said quietly. She stared at Ice with an angry look on her face. "If you ever want to hurt my daughter, you better not touch her. Give her blows to me, I will take them on."

"Hah! Wow, that's a laugh, but I guess it's normal for a mother."

"I can handle whatever you dish out."

"I'm sure you can." Ice looked over his shoulder quickly and back at Sam. "I don't see why not…" He quickly pressed his lips forcefully against Sam's.

"Mommy!" Sarah exclaimed. Sarah begin struggling in her chains rapidly. "Stop it! Stop it! Stop doing that to mommy! I'll kill you!"

"Ha-ha, still a great kisser I see," Ice said as he pulled back. A low growl escaped Sam's throat. It did not sound like that was the only noise coming from her throat either.

"Sarah, don't ever repeat this," Sam said quietly. Ice raised his eyebrow and Sarah quickly spat on his face.

"Ah! Damn it!" Ice exclaimed. "You bitch, how dare you!" Ice walked over to a table and picked up a towel, he wiped his face off and looked at Sam. He smirked and walked over to her. "Well…that's not too bad actually." Ice placed his hand on Sam's waist and put his thumb under her shirt, she narrowed her eyes and growled, he started to move his hand up but stopped when something cold touched his neck.

"I believe that's my daughter you are touching," Hector said with a venomous tone of voice. "What did I say about sexual assault on Samantha?"

"Damn…" Hector grabbed Ice and turned him around, he swiftly slammed Ice into a wall.

"Bastard! I told you _not_ to touch her!" Hector slammed his fist into Ice's face and started to repeatedly slam him into the wall. He then turned Ice around and grabbed the back of his head. "Get this through your head! Don't…" Hector slammed Ice's head into the wall. "…Ever…" He then crashed the head into the wall once more. "…touch…" Hector slammed his fist into Ice's back and tossed him to the ground. "…my…" Hector started to kick Ice in the sides with his boot. "…Daughter!" Hector grabbed Ice up again and shoved him into a wall, he then brought the knife up in the air and thrust it through Ice's hand and into the wall, Ice shouted in pain.

"It hurts!" Hector stepped back and rubbed his chin, Ice was bleeding profusely from the head and probably had a very bruised side, blood was dripping quickly down Ice's arm.

"We need you alive for the safe transport of the ransom money, but you know what? You only need one hand to pick it up." Hector took another knife out of his pocket and twirled it in his hand, he shouted as he charged toward Ice and slashed straight across Ice's wrist and cut off his hand.

"Damn it!"

"Come on bastard, let's bandage that hand up before you bleed to death." Hector sneered and tossed Ice onto his shoulder. "Though I don't really give a damn if you die or not." Everyone stared as Hector walked with Ice out of the room.

"Mom," Sarah said quietly.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I know why you and Dad don't let me watch 'R' and 'PG-13' rated movies now."

"Damn, that bastard is your father?" Spencer asked with a pale face.

"My birth father, yes," Sam responded. She sighed and her body started to tremble, though she hated the man, she was very thankful that Hector showed up when he did. Ice could have done a lot of damage.

"Personally it makes me sick," Carly stated as she looked at the bloody hand still attached to the wall. She felt herself starting to turn green. "I hope they remove that, it's right in front of me." Everyone looked over as the door to the room opened, Carly rolled her eyes and sighed. "Oh great, what now?" Freddie's throat tightened and a scowl showed up on his face as a man stepped into the room.

"Dad, I thought you were dead," Freddie said with a low growl. "How are you alive!"

"Now is that any way to greet your father?" Victor asked with a grin. Victor glanced over at the hand on the wall and sighed. "Pity, Ice really has to learn some manners. I wonder, does this make you doubt who killed both Ciara and Drake?" Victor grinned and crossed his arms. "Surely Ice could not have riddled them with bullets just seconds before they went unconscious or died…No, it wasn't Ice, it was Hector." Victor stepped within a few feet of Freddie and stared him in the eyes. "As to how or why I'm still alive, I never died. That car wreck was my way of getting out of the damned father and family relationship I had. I became greedy, I needed to live for myself and no one else."

"So you faked your own death?"

"Yes I did. It worked quite nicely. However there's one slight problem, I need to be the richest man in the world, I need to be the most powerful man in the world. Think about it, with all that money, I could _rule_ this insane planet. Then I'd buy a bunch of nuclear weapons and use them to dominate everybody. I'd have them do my work for me and whatnot. Can you imagine it? A world that is ruled by the iron fist of one man? Now here is the way I plan to do it. I'm going to start with Della's money."

"You won't touch my mother's money." Freddie growled and narrowed his eyes.

"On the contrary my son, I think I will. You see, I just need you to tell me where your access card is and the twenty digit number pass code is. Then I can access the money and bring over all my deserved wealth. After that, I have no use for you."

"So you'll kill me even if I told you?"

"Do you want a simple answer? I want a simple answer from you, because once I absorb your mother's funds and then suck your funds away, I _will_ be the richest man yet. Will you consider helping me?"

"You want an answer? Here's your answer, go…to…hell!" Victor sighed and shook his head sadly.

"That's what I thought." Everyone heard the cracking of knuckles, and their eyes widened as Victor slammed his fist into Freddie's abdomen and caused Freddie to spit up blood. "You know, I should consider putting on those spiked knuckles, they really would help me."

"Freddie!" Sam exclaimed as she looked over at him with concern. He was groaning and his body was shaking with pain.

"D-Damn you!" Freddie exclaimed as blood trickled from his mouth. "You bastard, I will never tell you what you want!"

"Oh I beg to differ." Victor slammed his fist into the side of Freddie's face and then hit Freddie in the chest. Freddie grunted and took deep breaths. "You _will_ tell me where your mother's funds are."

"Never!" Victor slammed his fist into Freddie's abdomen once more. "I don't care how much you beat me up, mother never intended those funds for you. Besides, now that's she's dead, a little bit of those funds are being taken out and given to charity every year." Victor's eyes widened slightly and he clenched his fists.

"Giving those funds to such useless purpose, wouldn't you desire to see your father be successful?"

"Hell no, not if it's like this." Victor shrugged and placed his hands on Freddie's shoulders, he then began to slam his knee into Freddie's abdomen. Freddie groaned and grunted with every hit, he coughed up more blood after a while. Victor then hit Freddie across the face once more.

"Daddy!" Sarah exclaimed. "Leave my dad alone!"

"Sarah, silence," Freddie said in an agonizing voice. "This man probably doesn't care about you, he won't hesitate to harm you, don't make him mad." Victor crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow as he titled his head to the side.

"What kind of man do you take me for?" Victor asked. "To think that I would pick on a little girl. No, she isn't the one that knows the pass code and the location of your access card."

"Damn you, if you think I'm going to tell you anything, you're horribly mistaken."

"Right, well I'm going to go ahead and transport your daughter into the room with Dale and the twins, you know, so she doesn't get any more traumatized than she already is."

"No, how will I know if she's okay!" Sam exclaimed.

"She'll be fine. Trust me, do you want her to see Mommy and Daddy tortured on a day to day basis? I don't think you do, especially not with Christmas only a few weeks away." Victor looked over to see Ice walk in, he had a bandage wrapped around where his hand used to be. He undid the chains on Sarah at the request of Victor and led her into another room."

"No! My baby! You can't do this!"

"Shut up, she's fine. As you can see, Ice is our worker, he does what we need him to do. He picks things up if they need to be picked up and he drops things off, we'll need the guy alive to pick up the ransom money. I know, Hector promised to let you all live if the money was sent, but hey, he was a con artist and they are liars."

"So you're going to kill us anyway?" Sam asked. "Heh, then why bother with all this?"

"For the money obviously." Victor looked over at Freddie and sighed. "Don't worry my son, you will come around." Victor cracked his knuckles and sent another fist into Freddie's abdomen, knocking him unconscious.

"Freddie! Oh my god, Freddie!"

"I won't kill the man until he tells me what I want to know, so do not worry." Victor sighed and shook his head as he walked out the door. "We'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

Oh, Victor is Freddie's own father! Wow, the mothers look like angels compared to the fathers


	19. Trailing Ice

Going Home

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, if I did, I'd be rich and the kids would be sixteen.

* * *

Chapter 19 (Trailing Ice)

"Come on, we're going to get my baby back," Amy said with narrow eyes. "I lost her once, I _refuse_ to lose her again!"

"I'm with you all the way, Mom," Madison responded. "But what are you going to do?"

"Well if we can't call the police, then we'll just have to do another way." Amy took out a large briefcase and glanced at the clock, it was thirty minutes until noon. "Plenty of time. My daughter is just going to have to trust me, because I will get her out of wherever she is."

"Uh mom, we don't have any money to give them right now." Madison stared at the suitcase and sighed. "If we don't have money…"

"Do you think they're going to open the briefcase in the middle of the park, Madison dear? Open it and risk people seeing two million dollars in a black briefcase? I don't think so."

"Okay…so what were you doing last night?"

"I sent a letter to the police office, which was all it takes."

"What!"

"I also copied the letter down." Amy took out a piece of paper and handed it to Madison. She took out another sheet of paper and grinned. "This is their response to me. Read the first one first."

"_Seattle Police Department,_

_This is Amy Puckett the wife of the Former Police Chief. My husband, Dale Puckett has been kidnapped early yesterday morning, possibly by three men. I have one daughter, Sam Puckett-Benson and two twin sons that have been kidnapped with him. Along with them is my son in law Freddie Benson and my granddaughter, Sarah Benson. I request your services, but they have to be very conspicuous because if not, the kidnappers will murder all their hostages, did I mention that Carly Shay and Spencer Shay is with them? _

_I have attached the ransom note, my ex husband Hector Corona is the man speaking, he mentions another man, I believe this to be Freddie Benson's father, Victor Benson. I also believe the third man mentioned is a thug by the name of Ice, he raped my daughter once before, I cannot let my daughter be held captive under this man! _

_As you should know, Christmas is coming up soon. I've been without my daughter for twelve years, I'm not about to lose her again, so there is nothing you can do to sway me from my decision, I intend to go and get my family out from that place at all costs. I will try to let you do the violent work, but again, don't let it be known what you are doing, I want my daughter's life to be spared. I want my granddaughter safe, I want my son in law protected, and I want my twin children out of that area. I thank you for your support, if you choose to support me. I request a plain clothes officer to meet me in the park at noon, then we will work our way from there, thank you._

_Amy Puckett."_

"Mom, are you crazy!"

"Yes dear, I am." Amy had a serious look on her face, Madison sighed and smirked in response.

"Okay, so this is what you're going to do, you're going to break in?"

"Read the second note."

"_Mrs. Amy Puckett_

_We have read your letter and we are with you all the way, Dale Puckett was one of the best Police Chiefs we've ever had. As the current Police Chief, I will do everything in my power to help you get your family out safe and sound, these three men that you have mentioned in your letter are dangerous, we've encountered them before. We've also lost two of our best officers, Ciara Shay and Drake Parker to these men. I will send a plainclothes officer to the park at noon, I will dispatch several unmarked units to follow, they will hide where no one can see them. When you arrive at the meeting place, the officer will give you a gun, you may use it if you have to, it will be considered self-defense in your case. When dealing with these men, we must use the utmost of care, so do not overdo it._

_Police Chief April Cunningham."_

"I always said a female should be a Police Chief," Amy said with a smirk. "They know the importance of family."

"Maybe she'll make an appearance herself," Madison said with a chuckle. The doorbell rang and Amy looked up.

"That's the babysitter, let's go." Amy and Madison answered the door and let the babysitter in. They then exited and started to walk towards the park while carrying the black briefcase. When they arrived at the park, they saw the plainclothes officer standing next to the lake, he had a basket. Amy and Madison set the suitcase near the tree and walked away, the officer walked up to them and put his hand in the basket.

"Have some bread," The officer said as he pulled out a piece of bread so as to throw off any suspicion. Next he took out two items wrapped in cloth. Madison let the cloth slip down her item, a long silver blade glinted in the sun.

"I get a knife," Madison said quietly. "What did you get mom?" Amy smirked and put the black weapon in her pocket.

"A gun of course. Whatever it takes to protect my baby." The group looked over at the tree and saw Ice walk up to the briefcase, they raised their eyebrow when they noticed his bandaged hand. He picked it up and didn't even check to see if he was being watched. _"Foolish mistake on his part. I'd shoot him right now if it wasn't for the fact that we need to follow him."_

"Can't believe they have the money today," Ice said under his breath as he walked down the street. He stopped and turned around, he thought he heard footsteps. He shrugged and continued to walk. "What do I care about Hector? I mean come on…I'm a man, there's a babe right in front of me, golden opportunity." Ice stopped and heard a crash, he looked over and saw nothing but a fallen trashcan. He chuckled nervously and continued walking. "I keep getting beat up for doing the wrong things or saying the wrong things, but why should it matter? I'm human, I screw up sometimes." Ice rounded the corner and continued walking, still oblivious to the fact that he was being followed. "I know what I'll do, I'll do what I want when I get there. There isn't anything stopping me, I still have some of those pellets…"

"What is he contemplating?" Madison said in a whisper. "And Mom, try not kicking over a trashcan."

"Can I help it if he was calling my daughter a babe and contemplating something that I really think he shouldn't be contemplating and I hate the fact that he was doing that?"

"Okay, but still…kicking over the trashcan? I thought we were trying our best to be conspicuous."

"We are."

"Hey, I think he's going to that big mansion," The officer with them said. "In fact, I'm sure of it, if it's Victor Benson, he'd definitely be there."

"Okay, we'll let's keep following him. When we get there, I want to find a way to sneak in unnoticed. Meaning, we can't just waltz right in the front door. We need to find another way in the house."

"Yeah, that's true." The trio watched Ice turn the corner and quickly followed in hot pursuit.

"No one's doing anything to my baby or my baby's baby," Amy said quietly with narrow eyes. Madison eyed her mother and shrugged, it seemed natural to her, Amy was genuinely concerned about the safety of Sam.

"Look Mom, he's heading toward the driveway of the mansion!" Madison said. "Okay, so we _know_ it's the mansion."

"Okay, let's take a look around, secure the perimeter!" Madison nodded and looked at the cops who were walking out of hiding spot.

"You heard her, secure the perimeter, search for any visible entrances to this house! If there's a way in that won't make it look fully obvious that we're in their mansion, then we should use it."

"I think there's a tool shed behind the house," one officer said.

"It's a tool shed, let's take a look at the mansion first." Madison rubbed her chin. _"No wait, if it's a tool shed, it's too small to hold anyone I'm sure. Yet, people have been known to build underground tunnels under their homes…"_ Madison crossed her arms and sighed. "I want every officer on the spot looking at the mansion, but I want a couple officers looking at that tool shed. Look for anything suspicious, like a hidden door or something! Am I making myself clear? Move out! I am not leaving this place without my sister, brothers, father, or anyone else that is in there. God forbid it I should lose any more of my relatives to these bastards…" Madison clenched her fists and growled as her face turned slightly dark, everyone stood and stared at Madison. "What are you waiting for, get moving!"

* * *

Looks like Amy and Madison are heading for Sam and the others!


	20. Chipping Away at Ice

Going Home

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, if I did, I'd be rich and the kids would be sixteen.

* * *

Chapter 20 (Chipping Away at Ice)

Ice walked in the mansion, nobody knew he had been drinking before he picked up the suitcase, it made him feel stronger when he drank. "Victor and Hector can kiss my ass," Ice said as he opened a drawer. He grinned when he found a huge sack of the gas pellets. Ice walked toward the room where Hector and Victor were sitting, they were conversing about the ones who were being held captive. Ice nearly winced when Hector looked at him.

"Ice, that briefcase in your hand, is it money?" Hector asked while pointing to the briefcase.

"Yes, I found it by the tree at noon."

"Good. It looks like Amy has taken my advice." Hector and Victor stood up and took the briefcase from Ice's hand.

_"They don't expect me to disobey them, so when their backs are turned…"_ The men lifted the briefcase up and placed it on the table, both had their backs turned toward Ice. Ice grinned and pulled a handful of the gas pellets from the bag. _"This will be enough to knock them out for a little time, leaving me to do whatever the hell I want to do."_ Just as Ice tossed the pellets, Hector looked over and stared at him with wide eyes.

"What the hell!" Hector and Victor started to cough as the gas erupted, Victor was the first to fall. He may have had great power but he did not have a lot of lung capacity. "What the hell are you doing Ice!"

"Sorry Hector, but when you wake, you may find your little girl has been…what are some words here? Demolished? Wrecked? Battered? Maybe even dead."

"Damn you! Bastard!"

"Sorry, just can't keep my hands away." Hector fell to the floor and Ice walked out the back door, he quickly hid and spotted cops walking around the sides of the mansion. _"I'll make a quick run for it."_ Ice got up and ran toward the tool shed, no one spotted him, the cops were too concerned with searching the mansion. Once inside the shed, he spotted two officers talking amongst themselves. Ice quickly tossed the pellets and put the officers to sleep, he found a bookcase and took a book out, the wall opened and an elevator appeared. Ice grinned wildly as he stepped in and went underground, he then walked down the hall and into a door where Sam, Freddie, Carly and Spencer were.

"Oh great, it's you," Carly said with narrow eyes.

"Yes and you are going to shut the hell up." Ice narrowed his eyes and flicked a gas pellet to Carly, since he was one handed he was holding the pellets in his pocket. Carly gasped and her head fell low, Sam looked over at Carly with wide eyes. Next it was Spencer's turn to be put to sleep.

"Carly! Spencer!" Sam exclaimed. Sam then realized what it was Ice was up to, she turned her head and glared at him. "Oh no, don't you even think about it! I swear!"

"You will also shut up." Ice walked toward Sam and smirked.

"Stay away from her!" Freddie exclaimed.

"I wonder, should I keep your husband awake or should I let him sleep?" Ice tapped his chin and grinned. "You realize not even your birth father can help you now."

"What!" Sam exclaimed. "What are you saying! What have you done to him!" Ice raised his eyebrow and Sam grit her teeth, she didn't really care what happened to him, but hell, she was still scared of Ice, even if it was twelve years later and he was missing a hand. "You…I smell alcohol on your breath." Sam narrowed her eyes and scowled. "So you've worked up the courage…but if you come near me, I swear I'm going to do everything in my power to try and injure you in some way."

"Go ahead and try, don't think I forgot about the little spitting incident, my little Spitfire."

"Damn you!" Ice smirked and pulled some duct tape from his pocket, Sam's eyes grew wide and she gasped as Ice put the duct tape over her mouth.

"I think I'll keep your husband awake," Ice said as he neared Sam, her eyes were huge and Freddie was glaring fiercely at Ice.

"Don't touch her! I'm warning you!" Ice laughed and his shadow fell upon Sam, her eyes were slowly getting wider, she shook her head and made protesting noises from her mouth. She couldn't insult or defend herself in any way, she needed help. She found herself wondering if Hector had died, but she thought that was impossible, and she had to ask herself why she even cared. Maybe it was because he protected her from Ice.

"Looks like you have nothing." Ice lifted his hand and Sam screamed as she felt his hand on her skin, only a muffled scream came from her mouth. Freddie growled and narrowed his eyes. Ice pressed his body against Sam's and moved his hand downward. Freddie was losing it, the more Ice's hands traveled Sam's body the angrier he became. Ice's hand made its way to Sam's rear and she let out a muffled scream and whimpered. That was the final straw, Freddie knew he couldn't get free but he could sure as hell blow Ice over by shouting.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY WIFE/DAUGHTER/SISTER!" Three voices shouted. Ice's eyes grew wide and a gunshot rang through the room, it pierced into his back. His hand jerked upward and pressed against a wall, he soon shouted in pain as a knife dug its way into his hand and the wall. Ice could only turn his head but he still couldn't see anything. He did however feel the barrel of a gun place itself at the back of his head.

"You are going to die today, bastard," Amy said in a cold voice. "I would want to torture you, but I want to get my daughter out of this hellhole and away from you."

"You thought we weren't watching?" Madison asked with a sneer. "You think we didn't see you escape out the back and run into the tool shed? I'll admit it took a while to find that book…" Madison grabbed Ice's arm and he grunted slightly. "Too bad about this…but…" Madison ripped Ice's arm from the wall and let the knife cut through his hand.

"Damn you!" Ice exclaimed. Madison kicked Ice's chest and knocked him to the ground as she pulled her knife from the wall and pointed it toward Ice.

"You're about to lose something very important, and let me tell you, it isn't going to be your hand." Madison aimed her knife toward a bulge in between Ice's legs. "Let me warn you, _nobody_ touches 'Sammy' and gets away with it. You may think you got away with it twelve years ago, and you may think you're going to get away with it today, but it isn't going to happen." Sam was looking from her mom to her sister with tears in her eyes, she closed her eyes and the tears fell more, she heard Ice scream in pain and agony as Amy walked up to her and took the duct tape off of Sam's mouth.

"Sam honey, are you okay?" Amy asked with concern in her eyes. Sam flushed slightly and turned her head, Amy sighed and looked downward. "I know, but now isn't the time to be concerned about that." Amy turned to see Madison cut off Ice's remaining hand, she raised her eyebrow and sighed. "Madison, what _have_ you been up to these days?"

"You mean trailing Ice and looking for the perfect chance of revenge for what he did to my sister twelve years ago?" Madison responded with a sweet innocent smile. "Perfect opportunity Mom, seize the moment."

"Madison, if you will!" Freddie exclaimed from his chains. "Let me have a bit with that bastard. There's some unfinished business I have with him!"

"Yeah, as soon as…hey what's this?" Madison spotted an indentation of keys in Ice's shirt pocket, she reached in and pulled out a set of keys. She looked over at Amy and tossed the keys to her mother. "Let Freddie out so he can beat this scumbag to death."

"Actually, let's let Sam out first," Amy stated.

"Mom, let Freddie out," Sam said quietly. "I-I meant to say Amy!" Amy smiled softly and undid Freddie's chains, he fell to the floor and rubbed his wrist.

"Okay you bastard," Freddie said darkly as he walked over to Ice. "You are one _sorry_ little asshole and I'm now going to kill you!" Freddie grabbed Ice's shirt and lifted him up. Ice screamed in pain once more since the knife had still been in the floor and through his body. Freddie slammed Ice into a wall, reached down and his fingers curled around the handle of the knife. "Don't…ever…touch…my…wife!" Freddie breathed in and roared as he swung his arm in a full arc and slammed the blade through the top of Ice's skull. Freddie let Ice's body fall to the floor and he walked over to Sam. "Are you okay?"

"Funny you should ask that," Sam said quietly. "Could we try not being so violent next time?"

"Come on Sam, let's get you out of here."

"Not so fast," A voice said with malice dripping like venom.

* * *

Uh oh, someone found them. Well, at least Ice is dead now, ouch, I guess you don't want to make Freddie mad by going anywhere near Sam.


	21. Parential Warfare

Going Home

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, if I did, I'd be rich and the kids would be sixteen.

Chapter 21 (Parential Warfare)

* * *

Everyone turned to see Hector standing in the doorway; Amy growled and stood in front of everyone. "Not bad," Hector said as he looked at Ice's dead body. "I personally can't say if I would have mutilated the bastard that badly, but eh, it works."

"Hector, why have you done this?" Amy asked with narrow eyes as she pointed the gun toward the man.

"Why have I done what? I think I did a pretty good job of protecting Sam, wouldn't you?"

"You bastard, of course you didn't! You hurt her!"

"What did I do? I never threatened her life, I may have let her live."

"You kidnapped my baby!" Hector crossed his arms and smirked.

"Not like _you_ did much better than I did in taking care of her, Amanda."

"My name is not Amanda, its Amy."

"Amy, Amanda, there isn't much difference." Hector slowly walked toward Amy and she kept her eyes glued onto him. Madison growled and started to step in front of her mother.

"Stay back Madison!"

"Mom!" Madison exclaimed.

"I'm not going to risk another one of my children, certainly, not to this bastard." Amy narrowed her eyes and gripped the handle of her gun tightly.

"You honestly think that you're going to do anything as far as shooting me?" Hector asked with a chuckle. "You can't shoot me, you're too afraid to do that."

"Shut up you goddamn manipulative bastard!"

"I ask you, who's the real parent here? Is it you? Where were you when Samantha was pregnant? Where were you when Ice raped her? If you ask me, I'd say something was sure as hell wrong with that little mindset you have."

"You better shut up, bastard!" Madison exclaimed with her fists clenched.

"Madison, stop it," Amy said quietly. She shifted her gun slightly and moved her thumb along the handle. "You know what, Hector? You're right, I was a bitch. I was a pregnant bitch that yelled at my own daughter about something she had no control over. I realize though, that I was wrong at the time. I have met my granddaughter, I love her to bits, and I know full well that she was the product of that bastard that now lies dead on the floor."

"Yes, but you see Amanda, you've done what I would never have done. You disowned our daughter; you were going to force her to abort her baby." Hector placed his hand on Amy's shaking hand and lowered gripped the gun. "You are the bad guy here, you might as well be the one who has her chained to the wall, and you may as well be the one with the gun pointed directly in your face." By now tears were starting to form in Amy's eyes, she growled and shook her head.

"It's different now! I love my baby, I always will! She has a beautiful child and a beautiful family with a great husband, who are you to take that away?"

"Yes, who are you to take it away from her? Hate to say it, but I think Della Benson was a much better mother." Amy growled and her face grew angrier.

"Madison! Get Sam out of here!"

"But Mom, what if-"

"Madison, damn it, do as I say! Sam, I am your mother so you better listen as well! Get the hell out of here and do not stop until you are safe! Freddie, go with the girls and get Dale and the others out." Madison sighed and undid the chains on Sam's wrists.

"Come on Sam, we should get going," Madison said quietly.

"Get moving!" Freddie quickly grabbed the girls by the arms and ran with them out of the room.

"So you think that's going to make you look like a better mother?" Hector asked with a smirk.

"Well you make a hell of a father, you make knowing you a living hell," Amy said with narrow eyes. Hector narrowed his eyes and pulled the gun from Amy's hands.

"You won't need this…"

**-NEW SCENE-**

Sam kept looking over her shoulder, she wanted to go back but she knew she shouldn't. The group ran toward the room where Dale and the others were being held hostage, they knew they'd have to go back and get Spencer and Carly from the room Amy was still in. "Okay, let's get them off the wall," Freddie stated. Sarah opened her eyes and looked up at them.

"Mom, Dad, Aunt Madison!" Sarah exclaimed. "You're okay!"

"Yes, we're fine," Freddie said with a soft smile. Sam quickly rushed over and hugged Sarah as Freddie undid the chains that held Sarah to the wall.

"Thank god you're safe," Sam said quickly. "I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you." Once the chains were undone, Sarah wrapped her arms around Sam's neck in an embrace.

"Sam, how did you get out?" Dale asked as his chains were undone.

"Mom…"

"What! Amy's here?"

"Yes."

"Damn it, where is she now?"

"She's fighting with dad…"

"What?"

"Hector, he's my birth father."

"Yeah…I had forgotten that…wait…oh crap!" Sam sighed and crossed her arms, she was having a hard time dealing with the fact that she was told to leave Amy behind, she was going back there whether Amy wanted her to or not.

"Freddie, you take Sarah and the others out, I'm going to help Amy."

"What!" Freddie exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Just do it! That's my mother in there fighting off a dangerous man; I'm not leaving her to die!" Sam stared at Freddie with slightly angry eyes, though they weren't angry at Freddie, they were angry at Hector. Freddie and Madison both stared at Sam and smiled softly. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Mom, does this mean you're okay with Grandma?" Sarah asked.

"Uh…I…I don't know, now isn't the time to think about it!" Sam quickly left the room. Madison started to follow but was stopped when Victor Benson entered the room.

"Going somewhere?" Victor asked in a calm voice. He smiled and Freddie stepped in front of everyone.

"Who do you think you are!" Freddie exclaimed. Victor crossed his arms and smirked.

"Freddie…I am your Father."

"No! Not the lame star wars reference! No!!"

"Uh…well I _am_. Maybe it would be best that we fight now."

"You that willing to die?" Freddie raised his eyebrow and Victor smirked.

"You can't fight me and win."

"Sorry, can't let you fight alone, Freddie," Madison said as she stepped next to Freddie and held her knife.

"Seriously, you people don't know who you're dealing with." Victor sighed and held out his hand. "Come." Freddie charged toward Victor and threw a punch toward him, Victor sidestepped Freddie and brought his hand down against Freddie's back.

"Ah!" Freddie growled and shot back toward Victor and tried to kick Victor. Instead, Victor grabbed Freddie's leg and smirked.

"You should just tell me how to get into your mother's funds, but I don't really give a damn now." Just as Victor was about to toss Freddie, Madison shoved her blade into the back of Victor. "Damn it!"

"Go Aunt Madison!" Brian, Daniel and Sarah all exclaimed. Dale raised his eyebrows and sighed.

"Dad, get the kids out of here!" Madison exclaimed. "Just take a left."

"What about Amy?" Dale asked.

"She and Sam can take care of the other guy, once we finish here, we'll deal with Hector!" Madison started to drag the knife down Victor's back and Dale ran with the kids out of the room.

"Sorry pop, looks like we outnumber you," Freddie said as he slammed his fist into Victor's face. Madison brought out the knife and then slashed it across Victor's back. Victor shouted and turned around, he then punched Madison hard in the face and knocked her to the ground, he then thrust his elbow back and hit Freddie in the chest.

"It doesn't matter, I'm still strong enough to fight you," Victor stated. He then grabbed Freddie's neck and slammed him into a wall. "You should have cooperated with me."

"Damn you!" Freddie grabbed Victor's arm and grit his teeth. Madison started to run toward Victor and he threw Freddie into Madison.

"Ah! Okay, that was unexpected," Madison said quietly. "You okay there, Freddie?"

"Yeah, I couldn't be better."

"Was that sarcasm just now?"

"Does it matter?" Freddie and Madison stood up and glared at Victor. "Okay bastard, here's the thing…we are going to bring you down, now. The only thing you have to do, is cooperate fully." Victor smirked and then laughed.

"Shall I make another reference to a show?"

"No, that's just lame…just like _you_." Madison twirled the knife in her hand and leapt to another part of the room. Both she and Freddie charged toward Victor.

"You think coming at me from both sides is going to do anything to me?" Victor laughed and then raised his eyebrow to find Freddie and Madison running around him in circles.

"How fast are ya, dad?"

_"Not fast, but it doesn't matter."_ Victor growled lightly, it seemed Madison was a very fast runner, possibly on the track team. He quickly grabbed Freddie but when he did, he felt Madison slash him in the chest and bring the knife out his shoulder. "Damn!"

**-NEW SCENE-**

Amy screamed as she was pressed against the wall, Hector had his hand around her neck and his eyes were narrowed. "You've grown weaker it seems," Hector said quietly.

"D-Damn you…"

"You know, you may deserve this for everything you've done in life. For shame, giving up your daughter like you did." Amy frowned and turned her eyes downward.

"Look, I know what I did was wrong, but…"

"Mom, you don't have to apologize to him!" Sam exclaimed as she ran into the room. Hector glanced back in time for Sam to hit him over the head with a metal pole she found outside the room. Hector fell to the ground and Amy put her hand to her chest and felt her throat.

"Sam, you should have left."

"One, Carly and Spencer are still chained to the walls and two…" Sam looked at Amy with eyes that were filled with many different emotions, but one that seemed to be present was love. "I can't leave my own mother behind to die at the hands of this man." Sam swooped down and grabbed the gun out of Hector's hand and aimed it for him. "So Mom, care to do the honors?"

"What?" Hector said with a groan, he slowly stood up and rubbed the back of his head. His eyes widened when he saw Sam pointing the gun at him.

"Hello bastard, I see you're up."

"You wouldn't shoot your own _father_ now would you?"

"You're not my dad, you're not my father, you're just the man that got my mother pregnant with me."

"Yeah, but at least I married your mother." Sam raised her eyebrow and Hector laughed. "Besides that, Ice wasn't all that bad if you think about it. You should have considered marrying rather than having that one kid."

"Oh you are saying _what_ now?" Sam narrowed her eyes and her hand tightened around the handle.

"You let yourself get raped, then you decided to keep the baby. In fact, I would agree with your mother in this case, you should have had an abortion."

"I don't believe that!" Amy exclaimed. She looked over at Sam with wide eyes. "I never meant that, Sam! You have to understand, I love your daughter with all my heart, she's my grandchild, and I couldn't hate her. I am against the abortion!" Sam growled and glanced to Amy, she then glanced back to Hector and he crossed his arms.

"Think about it, a child born out of wedlock, and a rape child," Hector said quietly. "They can't amount to anything if you think about it, they would merely be the butt of everyone's jokes, the best thing you can do for one of them is just set them free…literally."

"Trying to get under my skin?" Sam asked as she shifted the gun and narrowed her eyes more. "Trying to turn me back against my mother by repeating some of the very things she said to me?"

"Think about it, no daughter of mine would possibly keep a child like that…"

"So I _guess_ I'm not your daughter, is that right, _Hector?"_

"Well since you kept the child-" Hector never finished the statement, instead he felt a bullet go through his chest and fell to the ground. Sam's eyes were wide with fury and rage as she slowly walked to Hector.

"You bastard! You can't control my life, and you never could! You're a selfish bastard who doesn't care about his own well being, you could never understand how a mother feels about a child! Don't _ever_ talk about my baby like that again, I'm sorry, you won't get that goddamn chance! You're never going to see your grandchild, that's a fact, no wait…she's not your grandchild since I'm technically not your daughter anymore!" Sam shifted her gun toward Hector who was looking up at her with pleading eyes. "Oh no, those aren't going to do you any good." Sam fired a gunshot through Hector's forehead and he fell back and lay dead on the ground.

"Sam…I…" Amy was looking at Sam with slightly wet eyes, Sam looked back at Amy and smiled softly.

"It's okay Mom."

"But…"

"I may never forget what you said, and I may have some trouble with trust again, but I understand it now…I can forgive you."

"You can?"

"Yes."

"Sam, do you mind if I hugged you? I haven't been able to do so in tw-" Sam stopped Amy by giving her big hug, tears ran down her face and she smiled.

"I know Sarah thinks you're okay…Everyone else seems to think you have had enough of this pain and you're ready to be forgiven. Mom, after seeing what you did…to come searching for me like this and to be concerned with our safety…I believe you mean it when you say you're sorry."

"T-Thank you, Sam."

"Not to be mean or anything!" Spencer exclaimed from the wall. "But can we get down from here!" Sam straightened and looked at Spencer with a smile, she heard a loud crash from outside and sighed.

"We have to go help Freddie! We'll be back for you guys!" Sam exclaimed as she and Amy ran out of the room.

"Hey!"

"Have to save my husband," Sam said quickly as she and Amy ran down the hall. They made it to where Victor was and found him fighting with Freddie and Madison. It looked like they were winning, Victor was covered with blood, both Freddie and Madison weren't too far off, but they were wounded as well. Victor was holding Freddie and Madison both by the throat and had them up against a wall.

"Who was winning?" Amy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No! Get your hands off my husband and my little sister!" Sam placed a knee on the ground and her foot in front of her as she held her arms out in V position with the gun pointed at Hector. She fired two bullets, one hit Victor in the back and the other went into his neck. Victor groaned and turned his head, he then let go of Freddie and Madison and crashed into the floor.

* * *

Hector and Victor fall, this is a very good day indeed.


	22. A Torn Family No More

Going Home

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, if I did, I'd be rich and the kids would be sixteen.

* * *

Chapter 22 (A Torn Family No More)

Sam stood up and looked at Freddie and Madison with a smile. "Sam, are you okay?" Freddie asked. Sam nodded her head and looked over at Madison, Madison froze slightly and looked at Sam, unsure of what would happen.

"S-So, it's good to see you, Sam," Madison said with a slightly shaky voice. Sam smiled and tapped her chin slowly.

"What was that you used to call me?" Sam asked.

"Sammy…" Madison raised her eyebrow and Sam crossed her arms.

"Yeah, why don't you call me that again."

"I can?" Madison's eyes grew large and Sam held out her arms, as if ready for a hug.

"Sure, why not." Madison smiled and ran over to Sam, the two sisters hugged and Madison let the tears fall.

"It's good to have you back, Sammy." Sam sniffed and rubbed Madison's back, personally it felt good to be back with her sister. "I didn't ever want you to leave, Sam…Sammy. I didn't ever want you to go away."

"I know you didn't…"

"Why did you leave? Was it my fault? I mean, I know you at least stayed in America even after what Mom said, you didn't disappear until after Mom and Dad got back together."

"It wasn't your fault Madison, you were never at fault. Don't ever worry again." Madison held onto Sam for dear life, as though if she let go, she was going to lose her only remaining sister again. She couldn't lose Sam again; Sam was her favorite and always had been.

"Please say you'll stay; please say you won't leave again. I don't know what I would do if I lost my sister again. Don't leave, please don't leave."

"I'm not going anywhere, Madison. I'm…home."

"Glad to hear it, Sammy." Sam and Madison parted and smiled kindly at each other.

"You know what? I had a cute name for you when you were three."

"Really, what was it and do I really want to know?" Sam chuckled and crossed her arms.

"Maddie, that was it."

"Oh…that's not bad." Freddie smiled and walked over to Sam and Madison.

"It's great that you're all getting along," Freddie stated with a grin. "Sam, I'm happy that you have made amends with your sister, what of your mom?"

"I'm friends with her too," Sam said as she looked at Amy with a smile.

"Good, so what do you say to Christmas at your family's house?"

"I say…yes, that would be perfect." Amy and Madison grinned widely and Freddie gave an approving nod.

"Somehow Sam, I had a feeling you'd say yes to that. I'd say you have a pretty forgiving heart, there's another reason why I love you as much as I do." Sam blushed lightly and sighed.

"You have to love the day when your husband can still make you blush…"

"Oh yeah, remember when Carly brought up the idea of you doing the movie?"

"She mentioned that to you, you told me about it and I never said anything about it."

"I think it'd be great if you auditioned, she seems to think you'd be perfect for the role, for some odd reason."

"Freddie, seriously, _me_ playing the lead role in one of your films. Your films are big time, major movies! I'm not an actress…_and_ there's the fact that you're considering someone like me to play the role of a woman returning to her hometown and trying to deal with old demons that have plagued her, stuff brought on by her family. I wouldn't know anything about that." Sam crossed her arms and smirked; Freddie chuckled and shook his head. "Speaking of your lead actress, Carly, we need to unchain her from the wall right about now."

"Oh dang!" Amy said quickly. "I almost forgot about them!"

"I don't think I'll admit that I actually started to forget them too. They wouldn't be happy to know that…" With that the group hurried back to the room where Carly and Spencer were.

"Great, and here we thought you had forgotten us," Carly said with a smile.

"Nope, we'd never forget you," Freddie said with a snicker. Sam sighed and slapped him on the back of the head. Carly narrowed her eyes and Spencer raised his eyebrow.

"Just get us down!" They exclaimed. Everyone laughed as they helped unchain Carly and Spencer. "Well you guys seem in high spirits."

"We should be!" Madison said with a grin.

"I…fixed things with my mom," Sam stated.

"That's great!" Carly said with a wide smile. "I knew you would!" Carly then hugged Sam and patted her back. "It's a good thing to do, making up with your mom. It's difficult to go so long with staying away from your mother."

"Yeah, it really is. Okay, let's get out of this hellhole now." Carly nodded and everyone left the area. Dale, Brian, Daniel and Sarah all stood outside the tool shed waiting to see if anyone would come up, they were very worried. Sarah was getting fidgety, she wanted to get in there and find her mom, she didn't have to do so because Sam was now walking out of the tool shed.

"Mom, you're safe!" Sarah exclaimed as she ran over and hugged Sam, Sam smiled and hugged Sarah close.

"I'm just happy to see that you're safe," Sam said as she kissed Sarah's forehead. "I couldn't care about myself if you were in trouble." Sam lifted her head and looked over at Amy with a smile, it was just like Amy was with her. "Sarah, I know you've already met them but I want to be the one to say this…meet your grandmother and your aunt, Madison." Sarah's eyes grew wide and her face turned to excitement.

"Does this mean you and Grandma made up?" Sam nodded her head and Sarah nearly jumped with joy. "Yes!"

"It took long enough to do it too," Freddie said with a smirk.

"Shut it, dork," Sam stated with a small smile. "Ah! John and Alex, are they safe?"

"Yes, they were brought to my home," Amy said with a nod. "I think Hector probably intended for that."

"You'd think he wouldn't care," Spencer said with a sigh. He was relieved because that meant Shelly was safe also.

"I think he had a small bit of a heart, actually," Sam said quietly. "I mean look at it, he didn't want Ice around me and he kept Alex, John and Shelly safe…it's weird."

"Speaking of our children, let's go and get them," Freddie said with a chuckle.

"Hope you don't mind walking," Madison said with a smirk.

"Walking…you didn't bring a car?"

"Aw, can your wittle feet not handle the walk?" Freddie narrowed his eyes and sighed.

"That was so much like your sister that it wasn't funny."

"What? You can't think of a good comeback, Freddie?" Madison crossed her arms and smirked. "That's sad, that's so very sad. You know, I think your wife also has you whipped."

"Aw come on!"

"Well it's true," Sam said with a nod. "He does just about everything that I say."

"I do not!"

"Dad, you'll just have to admit that women control your life," Sarah said with a brisk nod.

"You too!" Freddie's jaw dropped. "I'm dealing with _three_ Sam's!" Everyone laughed and Spencer patted Freddie's back.

"I feel for you man," Spencer said with a chuckle. "I guess that's just what you get when someone like you enters the Puckett family and falls in love with one of them."

"Yeah, yeah, let's just go home, I need to see my son and daughter."

**-NEW SCENE-**

Shelly, John and Alex were playing a video game but were still finding it hard to do something when they were worried about their parents. The babysitter that was in the house just sat on the couch talking on the phone all the time and they didn't enjoy it. "Alex still misses mommy, and so do I," John said quietly.

"They'll be back," Shelly said with a small smile. "I'm sure of it, they'll be back and maybe we can spend Christmas together like a family! I'm happy to know my cousins."

"Yeah…" John sighed and crossed his arms over, he was trying to act strong for Alex but was finding it difficult to do such a thing. They heard talking outside of the room and the three kids left to see what was going on, they saw their parents in the living room all of them were alive.

"Mommy, Daddy, you're alive!" Alex exclaimed. Sam and Freddie looked over and smiled as Alex ran up to them and hugged them both. John soon followed and hugged his parents, Shelly wiped a tear out of her eye as Spencer knelt on his knee and opened his arms out.

"Daddy, you're okay!" Shelly exclaimed, she ran into Spencer's arms and he lifted her up off the ground in a hug. Carly walked over and patted her back. "Aunt Carly, you're safe too!"

"Yes I am," Carly said with a smile. Spencer chuckled and he kissed Shelly's forehead. Sam was hugging both of her children in her arms and kissing them like crazy while Freddie rolled his eyes and smiled.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Sam said quickly. "I'm so happy!" The mass excitement continued for about five to ten minutes before everyone calmed down. Sam looked around the house and smiled, she loved how beautiful it looked. "Hey, Mom…"

"Yes, Sam?" Amy asked while looking at Sam with interest.

"I think if its okay with Freddie, I'd like to spend Christmas with the family this year, meaning…I want to spend it here, at home." Freddie smiled at Sam as Amy's eyes beamed with joy.

"You know I'm okay with that," Freddie said with a smirk.

"Ah finally," Dale said with a sigh. "The family will be together for Christmas."

"No dad, not for Christmas," Sam said quietly as she turned to Dale. He raised his eyebrow as Amy, Madison, Spencer, Carly, Freddie, Brian, Daniel, Sarah, Shelly, John and Alex all looked at her in slight confusion. Sam's serious face turned to a smile and she hugged Dale, and pulled Amy into a hug. "The family will be together forever, just like it should be."

* * *

There's the chapter, but the story isn't over just yet. It has a couple more chapters at least.


	23. Home for Christmas

Going Home

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, if I did, I'd be rich and the kids would be sixteen.

A/N: This song has a few Christmas Songs in it, so just so you know, I don't own those.

* * *

Chapter 23 (Home for Christmas)

Christmas morning was rolling on along, the karaoke machine was in the living room and the house was great with movement. Freddie and Dale were in the kitchen working on the Christmas turkey. The kids were running around the living room waiting for the time to open presents, Sam and Amy were trying to find microphones for the karaoke machine, Madison hid them for fun. The song Memory of Christmas was playing on the television radio station that Carly and Spencer found. Brian and Daniel were sitting on the couch watching as Alex and John kept looking at each of the presents with interest.

"John, Alex, have patience!" Sarah said with a chuckle. Shelly hurried over next to them and joined in they eyeing of the presents, Sarah rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Where are the microphones, Madison?!" Sam exclaimed as she opened up a closet. Madison laughed and crossed her arms as she stood in the center of the living room.

"You'll never find them."

"We'll never sing karaoke if we don't!"

"Okay, so we preheat the oven for how long?" Freddie asked from the kitchen. "Come on Dale, we can't cook it like that! We have to get it done in _three_ hours, not six!"

"I know, I know, I've been cooking this thing for years!" Dale said.

"How many years have you _eaten_ it? If you cook it for six, then it's going to be all dried out!"

"Come on boys, Freddie's right," Amy said from the living room as she picked up a seat cushion. "Hey! Look what I found!" Hidden under the cushion was one microphone.

"Great, one more to go," Madison said with a smirk.

"Come on Aunt Madison; just tell them where it is!" Sarah said with a light laugh.

"Nope, they have to find it themselves."

"It's probably hidden in a shoe box under your bed," Carly said while rubbing her chin and eyeing the television. "You did just put a shoe box under there last night."

"Hey!" Sam and Amy grinned and ran toward Madison's room, soon they came out with a microphone in their hands.

"We found it!" Sam exclaimed.

"We'll be right out!" Dale said from the kitchen. "Freddie and I are putting the turkey in the oven right now!"

"Ah! Watch the turkey, you almost dropped it!" Freddie exclaimed.

"Relax, its fine."

"Will you boys hurry up so we can sing karaoke!" Sam called out. In a few minutes everyone was in the living room sitting in chairs and the couch. The first person to sing was Amy, she went up and started to sing "Please come home for Christmas."

_Please Come Home For Christmas  
Bells will be ringing this sad sad news  
Oh what a Christmas to have the blues  
My baby's gone I have no friends_

_To wish me greetings once again  
Choirs will be singing Silent Night  
Christmas carols by candle light  
Please come home for Christmas_

_Please come home for Christmas  
If not for Christmas by New Years night  
Friends and relations  
Send salutations_

_Sure as the stars shine above  
But this is Christmas  
Yeah, it's Christmas my dear  
It's the time of year to be with the one you love_

_So won't you tell me  
You'll never more roam  
Christmas and New Year  
Will find you home_

_There be no more sorrow  
No grief and pain  
And I'll be happy, happy, once again_

_Ooo, there be no more sorrow  
No grief and pain  
And I'll be happy, Christmas, once again_

When finished it was Sam's turn. "Give us a good one!" Madison said with a smile. "You sang well also, Mom."

"Thank you sweetie," Amy said with a grin. Sam picked up the microphone and typed on the computer.

"I'm going to sing 'Where are you Christmas,' by Faith Hill," Sam said with a grin. Everyone listened as Sam's beautiful voice wafted through the air.

_Where are you Christmas  
Why can't I find you  
Why have you gone away  
Where is the laughter  
You used to bring me  
Why can't I hear music play_

_My world is changing  
I'm rearranging  
Does that mean Christmas changes too_

_Where are you Christmas  
Do you remember  
The one you used to know  
I'm not the same one  
See what the time's done  
Is that why you have let me go_

_Christmas is here  
Everywhere, oh  
Christmas is here  
If you care, oh_

_If there is love in your heart and your mind  
You will feel like Christmas all the time_

_I feel you Christmas  
I know I've found you  
You never fade away  
The joy of Christmas  
Stays here inside us  
Fills each and every heart with love_

_Where are you Christmas  
Fill your heart with love_

When finished, everyone applauded her like they did for Amy. "My turn!" Madison said as she got up and took the microphone. "I'm going to sing 'Holly Jolly Christmas' and you better enjoy it." Everyone laughed as the song began and Madison started to sing.

_Have a holly, jolly Christmas;  
it's the best time of the year  
I don't know if there'll be snow  
But have a cup of cheer._

_Have a holly, jolly Christmas;  
And when you walk down the street  
Say Hello to friends you know  
And everyone you meet._

_Oh Ho the mistletoe  
Hung where you can see;  
Somebody waits for you;  
Kiss him once for me._

_Have a holly jolly Christmas  
And in case you didn't hear  
Oh by golly have a holly jolly Christmas this year._

_Have a holly, jolly Christmas;  
It's the best time of the year._

_Have a holly, jolly Christmas;  
And when you walk down the street  
Say Hello to friends you know  
and everyone you meet._

_Oh Ho the mistletoe  
Hung where you can see;  
Somebody waits for you;  
Kiss him once for me._

_Have a holly jolly Christmas  
And in case you didn't hear  
Oh by golly have a holly jolly Christmas this year._

When finished, everyone clapped and Freddie and Dale stood up."We have a good one," Dale said with a grin.

"Oh yeah, we think you'll enjoy it," Freddie said as they picked up two microphones. "This song is 'The Christmas Song' originally done by Nat King Cole." The music played and the soft voices of Freddie and Dale rang through the air, a great song for the season.

_Chestnuts roasting on an open fire,  
Jack Frost nipping at your nose,  
Yuletide carols being sung by a choir,  
And folks dressed up like Eskimos._

_Everybody knows a turkey and some mistletoe,  
Help to make the season bright,  
Tiny tots with their eyes all a-glow,  
Will find it hard to sleep tonight._

_They know that Santa's on his way  
He's loaded lots of toys and goodies on his sleigh,  
And ev'ry mother's child is gonna spy,  
To see if reindeer really know how to fly._

_And so I'm offering this simple phrase,  
To kids from one to ninety-two,  
Although it's been said  
Many times, Many ways  
Merry Christmas to you._

_And so I'm offering this simple phrase,  
To kids from one to ninety-two,  
Although it's been said  
Many times, Many ways  
Merry Christmas to you._

When they were done, it was time for the twelve year olds to do their song. "Okay Sarah, are you and your uncles ready?"

"My uncles are the same age as me, does that make sense?" Sarah asked with a raised eyebrow. Brian and Daniel laughed as Sarah took a microphone, the twins huddled around her and they sang the song "We Wish You a Merry Christmas." It was fast paced but the three kids hit the song without missing a beat, or at least Daniel tried.

_We wish you a Merry Christmas;  
We wish you a Merry Christmas;  
We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.  
Good tidings we bring to you and your kin;  
Good tidings for Christmas and a Happy New Year._

_Oh, bring us a figgy pudding;  
Oh, bring us a figgy pudding;  
Oh, bring us a figgy pudding and a cup of good cheer  
We won't go until we get some;  
We won't go until we get some;  
We won't go until we get some, so bring some out here_

_We wish you a Merry Christmas;  
We wish you a Merry Christmas;  
We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year._

"Is it our turn now?" Alex asked with bright eyes.

"Yes, it's our turn," John said as the song came to an end. John, Shelly and Alex all took the microphone and huddled around, they sang an old Christmas favorite, Rudolf the Red Nosed Reindeer.

_R__udolph, the red-nosed reindeer  
had a very shiny nose.  
And if you ever saw him,  
you would even say it glows. _

_A__ll of the other reindeer  
used to laugh and call him names.  
They never let poor Rudolph  
join in any reindeer games. _

_T__hen one foggy Christmas Eve  
Santa came to say:  
"Rudolph with your nose so bright,  
won't you guide my sleigh tonight?" _

_T__hen all the reindeer loved him  
as they shouted out with glee,  
Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer, _

After that was over, everyone applauded and took a breath. "So do we get to open presents now?" Alex said quickly with pleading eyes. "Please oh please! I want to open the presents!"

"Yes!" Sam said with a laugh. "We're opening the gifts now."

"Yes!!" Alex ran over to the tree and waited for everyone else to surround it. Sam sat on a couch with Amy and Madison while Freddie sat on another couch with Dale, Spencer and Carly. Freddie had a camera that he was using to record all the events on tape. All the kids were on the floor, they chose to hand the presents around to everyone. Before anyone opened the gifts, they had to wait for everyone to have their gifts. Sam had at least five presents, Madison had four, Amy had four, Dale had four, Spencer had three, Carly had three, Freddie had five, and each of the kids had about six.

"Time to open them, so dig in!" Carly said with a grin. It was then that wrapping paper was sent flying across the room, covering every inch of the floor as possible.

"This is going to be a lot to clean up, Mom," Sam said with a smirk.

"I'm fine with it," Amy said with a chuckle. "At least I have something to clean up this year." Sam smiled and draped her arm around Amy's shoulders.

"Yeah, that's true." Sam smiled as the children squealed with joy at what they've uncovered from their presents, she sniffed the air and blinked. "Hey Freddie, do you smell smoke?" Freddie and Dale sniffed the air and their eyes went wide.

"The turkey!" They exclaimed. "Get it before it burns!" Dale and Freddie quickly ran into the kitchen and everyone laughed, no doubt this was the best Christmas that any of them ever experienced. Madison looked over at Amy and Sam and smiled as they continued to laugh at their husbands, they all knew the turkey would be just fine though. She also knew that this wouldn't be the last crazy Christmas this family ever experienced, for Sam was finally home where she belonged and everything was the way it should be.

* * *

There it is, the end of the story! I thank all who reviewed this! There are too many to name, so I'm thanking you all. You are great people, and I hope you'll continue reading my other stories.


	24. The true End

Going Home

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, if I did, I'd be rich and the kids would be sixteen.

A/N: Sorry about that, anyway this is the true ending of the story, I realized I had forgotten about the baby and a few other things, so this will patch everything up!

* * *

Chapter 24 (The End)

After the Christmas party had ended, everybody was pretty much relaxing and playing with the gifts they received. Freddie and Dale managed to cook the turkey better than they thought they would, Amy, Madison and Sam were all sitting on the couch, and all the kids were playing around in the house. Sarah was taking the opportunity to try and prank Brian and Daniel, John was playing on his new video game console that he received while Alex and Shelly played with a few dolls. Sam watched Alex and Shelly with a soft smile, she was happy that everything was fixed up and better than they were ages ago.

"I'm just glad to have my oldest sister back," Madison said with a grin. That wasn't the only thing she was glad about; Sam was pregnant with the fourth child. "So the baby is expected any day now?"

"Yes, and it's going to be a beautiful baby boy," Sam responded while placing her hand on her belly. "I'm glad that we're all together for his birth, it's a precious gift."

"Yeah, I would say that it's a real blessing," Amy stated. "The baby will be born soon and we're all back, what else could we ask for?" Carly and Spencer looked over from where they were sitting, they smiled and Carly walked over to Sam.

"Well for one thing, Sam took that lead role in Freddie's film," Carly said with a smile. They had wanted Sam to take the role, and she accepted after some time trying to convince her. "I could never do that role, and Sam is perfect for it."

"Just because the role slightly models my life, doesn't mean I'm _perfect_ for it," Sam said with a soft chuckle. She really didn't think she was perfect for a role like that, she didn't even think she was suited for the acting career. "I actually enjoy just being there with my kids, I could never imagine being an actress, not now at least."

"It would be really good for Freddie's popularity as a director too. His using a mysterious actress for one film, and she's never seen in another."

"Yeah, one of those one time deals, it's something that would be pretty interesting to think of." Alex looked over and ran up to Sam. "Hey sweetie, are you having fun?"

"Yes I am, Mommy!" Alex said as she hugged Sam. "I love you! Mommy, when is Daddy's film going to come out so we can watch you on the television?" Sam smiled and picked Alex up.

"Well there's a lot of rehearsing that goes on, so it will be a while." Alex looked ready to pout, but didn't. "Hey, don't worry sweetie, you'll be the first to see it! In fact, I think your father will let you come to the studio and watch me during rehearsal times."

"Really, you think so?" Alex's eyes widened with joy and Sam merely nodded her head. With that Alex kissed Sam's cheek and ran off, Sam smiled and then frowned. A pained expression slowly came onto her face.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Madison asked. Sam screamed and everyone looked over, the younger children were scared. "Oh my god, Freddie, get in here!" Freddie ran in the room and Sam stood up, holding her stomach.

"Freddie, the baby…it's time!" Sam exclaimed. Freddie froze for a split second before pulling out his cell phone and calling the hospital. Everybody else started to run out the door and get into their cars, Sam was of course the first person they helped in there. The family quickly made their way to the hospital and parked around the back, a nurse was waiting to take Sam in.

"We're here," Freddie said quickly. "I'm going to be a father, again!" Sarah chuckled as everyone rushed toward the delivery room. Only Freddie was able to go inside and be next to Sam, he smiled and held her hand as the doctor told her to push. After what seemed like hours, the baby was finally out, the doctor came in and handed the infant to Sam.

"He's so precious," Sam said in a soft voice. Freddie smiled and looked at his newborn son, he thought he'd let Sam hold him for a little while. "Freddie, what should we name him?"

"How does the name Joshua sound?" Sam smiled and looked at the baby, he moved his arms through the air and stopped, Sam grinned and nodded her head.

"I like the name, my grandfather was named Joshua." Freddie smiled at her, since they both agreed on the name, Joshua would work best. With that, the rest of the family entered in the room, Amy smiled and looked at Sam, Sam gave her mother a nod and Amy picked up the new infant. She was so happy that she was able to see this grandchild at birth.

"He's so handsome," Amy said with a smile. Dale draped his arm around Amy's shoulders and the woman looked from the baby to Freddie. "I think he has his father's eyes!" Sam chuckled and nodded as Madison tried to tickle the baby's chest with her finger.

"So cute," Madison said with a playful laugh. She had to admit, this was truly a blessing, she never thought the day would come that she'd see her sister again, and she definitely didn't think she'd see Sam having her fourth child. "This little one doesn't even know the trouble we all had over these years."

"He won't have to know," Freddie said with a smile. He took Sam's hand in his and gave it a soft squeeze. "I think we can put the past behind us all, don't you think so?" Sam nodded and the rest of the family all smiled.

-NEW SCENE-

"Come on we don't want to be late for the premiere of Dad's movie!" Sarah called out. Everyone was jumping around, the movie that Freddie had been directing was in theaters now, and the lead actress was Sam.

"We wouldn't miss this for the world," Dale said as he drove his grandkids to the theater. Freddie, Sam, and Amy were already there and Madison was with Spencer, Carly and Shelly, she had been visiting them for a couple hours before the show started. Dale was probably the last one getting there, but he had so much traffic to drive through, and in about twenty minutes, he finally made it to the theater.

"Dale, you're the last one here," Amy said with a smirk as he got out of the car. "The movie starts in ten minutes!" Dale huffed and crossed his arms; there wasn't much he could do about that.

"Too much traffic out there, Amy!" Sam laughed lightly and glanced over at another car that started to drive up, it parked and an elderly lady stepped out of the car. Her eyes widened and she let out a soft gasp, it was Nana Puckett.

"Well, well, my granddaughter is back," Nana said with a smile. The old woman was weak by now, that was for sure, but she swore she'd live to see her granddaughter again. "Twelve years ago I thought I'd never see you again, but then I knew that it couldn't be that way. I swore I'd live to see you reunited with your family, couldn't let my bones give out then, now come here and give your old grandmother a hug." Sam smiled and hugged Nana, happy to see the woman after so long.

"I'm never leaving again, Nana," Sam responded. "Never again…"

"Good to hear; now I hear you have a movie coming out, so let's go see it." Sam nodded and Freddie called out from where he was standing, he had the handles of a baby stroller in his hands and Joshua was sitting in the seat.

"Come on," Freddie stated while tapping his finger on the handles. "We don't want to miss the beginning; I don't want to miss a second of my beautiful wife on that screen." Sam chuckled and blushed lightly, after all these years, her husband still could make her blush, it was amazing to her. She walked over to Freddie and gave him a kiss on the cheek, Alex giggled lightly and smiled.

"Mommy and Daddy are kissing, and we're going to miss mommy's movie!" Alex said in a quick voice. The group laughed and everyone walked into the theater, they made their way into the place where the movie would be shown and then to the reserved seats.

Onscreen, Sam appeared as the lead character who returned home after so long, everything had changed and she needed to make things right with her mother. Her mother was an ailing woman, but still fierce and feisty as ever, and the best friend of Sam tried so hard to get everyone to be happy with each other.

Throughout the movie, there were many troubles and many twists, such as an old boyfriend who showed up, and even a long forgotten father. Yet in the end of the movie, everything worked out well, the family had made up and nothing could separate them.

_"It's just like us, isn't it?"_ Madison thought while wiping a tear away. She glanced over at Sam, Freddie, and then over to Amy, she smiled and looked up into the sky. "You had something to do with this, didn't you, Ciara? You were watching over us, and you were the one that wanted things to be right again. Things are better, It's a shame you couldn't see Sam again, but at least you got your wish…we all did…"

"This is a great movie, I'm glad I'm not like that mother!" Amy said while putting a piece of popcorn in her mouth. Everyone looked at her and she blinked, she raised her eyebrow and glanced around. "What? What! I'm nothing like that mother…" Everyone laughed and she merely smiled, with that, Sam gave her a hug and the group all knew that from that point on, things could only get better.

* * *

The end, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
